My Little Secret
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: Nabiki and Ranma shares a secret. A very dangerous and exciting secret that will shock everyone they know... Want to know what it is? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_

The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story…

So again please don't sue! I already have enough problems managing bill payments…..

I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki.

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

_I do not own the Song "**My Little Secret" **it is owned by various music artists known as **Xscape.** I know I've written yet another song fic but I can't help it. The song was stuck to my head and I keep getting this idea of what it would be like if Nabiki and Ranma were seeing each other on the side. Hopefully by writing this fic, It will stop the constant idea from running around my head and I can go on writing on my other stories... Well I hope you all like it... _

_This was once originally a oneshot story but thanks to everyone's kind and supportive reviews, this story had become a full blown story. So to everyone that had encouraged me and continues to support me, all I can say is my heart-felt thank you._

_Also just a reminder that English is a 2nd language of mine so please forgive any grammar and tense mistakes I may have done._

**_Now On with The Show!_**

_Italics _means Song Lyrics

* * *

_See baby you're my little secret, _

_If you don't tell, I won't tell, _

_And that's how we gotta keep it._

Ranma glanced at Nabiki from his peripheral vision. He couldn't hide a tiny smile that appeared from his lips, as he walked along side Akane. He can see that Nabiki had noticed him stealing glances at her. She, like him held a slight smile which quickly vanished as they passed the other students of Furikan High. They shared something no one knows. A secret that only the two of them share. A very dangerous and exciting secret that will shock everyone they know and hold dear.

_Did anybody see you _

_coming to my house last night? _

_When I got your message on my beeper,_

_That you wanna do everything I like, _

_Alright, alright. _

For about four months now, they have been secretly seeing/dating each other. A secret no one else knows. It first started when Ranma had confronted Nabiki about how she felt about him, especially during the time when Akane switched the engagement to her. Even for only a brief moment, Ranma felt there was something odd about the way the middle Tendo had behaved towards him once the engagement was switched. Sure she used him to get money, that was expected but he noticed that Nabiki didn't really spent as much time with him when he was with Akane. It was as if she avoided him like a plague. Never staying alone with him for more than necessary. This both confused and intrigued him.

_I like being in the same room as you and your girlfriend. _

_The fact that she don't know, _

_That really turns me on. _

_She'll never guess in a million years, _

_That we've got this thing going on. _

He noticed that while he was with Akane, she would steal glances at him. Studying him. At first, he thought it's because that's the way she is. Trying to find something that she can use to black mail him. Well at first it was, until he confronted her about it. She told him straight faced that she indeed found him intriguing and fascinating but has no intention of pursuing him because of the trouble that surrounds him. Though her words where some what cold, her eyes had slipped and betrayed her.

_You're my little secret, _

_And that's how we should keep it. _

_It's on everybody's mind, _

_about you and I, _

_They think so, _

_but they don't really know. _

_Or wanna know that, _

Curiosity got the better of him and began to observe Nabiki secretly and more closely. He spent time with her just to study her peculiar behaviour. He ended up talking to her about unimportant stuff to hide his suspicions. Until gradually, talking to her became comfortable and casual.

He didn't know why he could trust someone like her. A person that would use someone like him when she got an indication that it will be beneficial for her. But to his relief, Nabiki wasn't like that. Like him, she was lonely. Her reputation as the Ice Queen caused her to always be on her guard when dealing with people, leaving her more isolated and alone. Slowly, their relationship began as companionship until it bloomed into friendship. But even then, their friendship was kept as a secret because of the Fiancée Brigade.

_You're my little secret, _

_And that's how we should keep it. _

_We should never let 'em know, _

_Never let it show. _

_If you know, like I know, _

_We should never let it go. _

Both Nabiki and Ranma knew the amount of damage it will cause if anybody found out about their impending friendship. Most will laugh and most will try and interfere. That's why it was most important to keep it as a secret. They just never knew that by sharing the same emptiness and loneliness they feel, they would both find themselves in each other and gradually began to fall for each other. It was not love but at least it was close enough.

_If anybody knew that it was you and your house, _

_That I was creepin' to all the time,_

_I'd probably still do it, _

_'Cause I find it hard to keep you off of my mind. _

Ranma still liked Akane, but it was different when he's with Nabiki. Nabiki trusted him and would always hear him out regardless of how far fetch or unbelievable his reasons be. Ranma would secretly see her in her room some nights just to be with her and be able to spend time with her. He would knock at her window and she would let him in and they would talk. That alone was kind of special to Ranma because he never had anyone to really talk to before. Someone who would have his undivided attention. Someone who really listened and try and understand him. The most wonderful thing was when they shared their first kiss under the moonlight rays coming from Nabiki's bedroom as he said his goodnight. The circumstances wasn't at all that great but the kiss, took both their breaths away.

_I like being in the same room as you and your girlfriend. _

_The fact that she don't know, _

_That really turns me on. _

_She'll never guess in a million years, _

_That we've got this thing going on. _

Nabiki doesn't know why but every time she was in the same room with Ranma and his other would be fiancées, she would get excited. Her heart would race as adrenaline filled her veins, knowing that no one knows about them that they were seeing each other in secret. She doesn't mind hiding her relationship with him. She knew the consequences if anyone would find out and knew.

She would be the primary target of his fiancée brigade, putting her very existence in jeopardy. But she was touched that Ranma will do everything in his power to protect her and together they will find a way to be together without hurting everyone else. Most especially her baby sister.

_Everybody cheats, _

_But you gotta know how, _

_you gotta know when, _

_You gotta know why my infatuation with you, _

_Is taking me on an emotional high. _

Technically Ranma was not cheating, and if he was she didn't mind. She doesn't care as long as she was with him. She sometimes wished, she and Ranma shouldn't have to hide. If they truly cared for him, then they would respect his decision that he is indeed not ready to get married. He was only just a teenager. He was not yet ready for a commitment that great. Neither was everyone else.

That point was lost long ago, it was now about only owning Ranma like a prize. It became a vicious competition where Ranma's feelings and opinions were considered as nothing. Where Ranma became trapped because of his sense of honour. The very same sense of honour he continually tries to uphold but only brought him sadness, loneliness and pain.

_I'm caught all up in this love affair baby, _

_Speculation will bring us stares. _

_All my friends are asking about it, _

_Still the truth I can't reveal. _

That's why she agreed to always be there for him. No matter what. So what if their relationship was a secret? The most important thing is that she was not hurting anyone in particular.

Everyday their relationship grows. It's getting harder and harder to fight the urge to run and wrap her arms around him when the rest of the world was against him. To stop herself from crying when she sees him hurt. Only through his eyes did she find strength.

It was also getting harder for Ranma to control and reign in his emotions when Nabiki tries to look and act strong for the both of them. Watching her quell her emotions for both their sake when things became too rough, especially when his would be fiancees fought over him.

_You're my little secret, _

_And that's how we should keep it. _

_It's on everybody's mind, _

_about you and I, _

_They think so, _

_but they don't really know. _

_Or wanna know that, _

That night, Ranma came knocking at her window like so many nights before. She would open it for him and they would sit together in her bed and just hold on to each other. They would sometimes just sit there with no words exchanged between them. Just being content with the way they were just together. Alone. Without anyone else. Not worrying about anyone else. Just the two of them. That was enough.

Ranma loved the way Nabiki would lean on his shoulder, with his arms wrapped around her protectively and comfortably. At times like these, he would see the real her. The tender, loving and very elusive side of herself that she barely shows anyone else besides him. A smile touched his lips as he breathes in her scent deeply. It felt like heaven. Sometimes he wished that the nights would never end.

Nabiki loved the feeling of being held by Ranma. She always felt safe and secure in his arms. Like nothing will ever hurt her and nothing bad will ever happen to her as long as Ranma held her. She can see how relax he was whenever they're together like this. She can feel the happiness and wistfulness in his eyes in the dark. She would sometimes wished that day break would never come whenever they were together, knowing that when morning comes, they can't be together.

_You're my little secret, _

_And that's how we should keep it. _

_We should never let 'em know, _

_Never let it show. _

_If you know, like I know, _

_We should never let it go. _

In the mornings, all they could do was steal glances at each other. Some people would become suspicious but never voiced it. Something like that would never happen. The Wild Horse and The Ice Queen being together was both ridiculous and ludicrous! There was more of chance of the apocalypse occuring than the two of them ever being together. They absolutely have nothing in common as far as everyone knew.

_As long as I'm right here, _

_You ain't never gonna be by yourself. _

_'Cause the love that we share, _

_It stays on my mind, _

_You're always gonna be a little secret of mine. _

There were also stolen moments and kisses shared between Ranma and Nabiki, but none was the wiser. It was the best well kept secret in Furikan and the rest of Nerima. People would notice from time to time but would dismiss it. They assume it was some sort of trick or some kind of illusion of some sort but one thing was for sure. Ranma and Nabiki does share a little secret. A secret only the two of them shared.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_So what do you guys think? Love it or hate it? _

_I know there is a little OOC and most won't like it cause it is a song fic but at least I wont be driven to madness with this idea anymore..._

_Please Review!_

**Ja Ne**

**(",)**


	2. In the Beginning

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications... I'm only here so I can practice my writing...lol... I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story... so again please don't sue!!!... I already have enough problems managing bill payments..._

_I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki._

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

_First let me, tell you readers this... **You are all driving me INSANE!**_

_Just when I thought I could go on and move on to write other stories or at least finish one of my stories you all beg me to write a sequel! ( No I'm not angry really. Lol)_

_Due to popular demand, I have decided to make this story longer and as a series. Thank you all for your kind support and reviews. I also apologise in advance if the story won't meet other readers expectations for originally this was meant to be a one shot fic. Domo Arigatou. _

_This chapter is where it all began so to speak, so this is the beginning hence the title._

_**Warning: SLIGHT AU AND OOC's**_

**__**

**__**

* * *

xxxxxxx

_**

* * *

**_

__

__

Nabiki woke up early that morning. Her sleep, like every morning was interrupted by the loud ruckus that was happening outside near the Koi pond, you could almost set your watch to it. Reluctantly she stretched out in her bed, rubbing her eyes as she got rid of the last remnants of her comfortable sleep. She went and looked out through her window, her eyes squinted due to the rays of the morning sun. She cursed inwardly since her eyes hasn't really adjusted to the light yet and turned her attention towards the two figures below.

"YOU CALL THAT A PUNCH BOY?!" Taunted Genma.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING OLD MAN!!" Ranma replied back.

A series of attacks were then exchanged between them.

Nabiki scowled as her gaze drifted from the two martial artists only to be drawn inexplicably and solely on to Ranma. Try as she might, she couldn't take her eyes off him which bothered her ever so slightly. She had admitted long ago that Ranma was quite good looking with a really great physique with a happy go lucky personality, those facts didn't escape her, but her fascination in him surprised her. She shook her head slightly. Deciding that she was still half asleep and decided to take a shower and get dressed while the bathroom was free.

Ranma paused abruptly. He sensed someone had been watching him from nearby. With his concentration broken, it allowed his father to take advantage of his weakness. His father launched a series of attacks then launched him to the Koi pond.

"PAY ATTENTION BOY!" Genma reproached him.

Ranma, now in his cursed form replied back by paying back his father with a more vicious attack of his own and launched his father to the Koi Pond. He smiled smugly as he watched his father get out of the pond, now in panda form. He then began to look around in suspicion. He was definitely sure someone was just observing him just now but whoever it was, they were gone now.

Breakfast resumed as per normal or at least as normal in the Tendo household. Soun was reading the morning paper while the Saotomes' gobbled down the food at astonishing rate. Akane was yet again arguing with Ranma as they ate, while Nabiki and Kasumi ate in silence, just watching the scene in front of them. Finally Nabiki stood up to indicate she was to go ahead to school. Kasumi had began clearing the table while Soun and Genma had began a game of shogi. Akane quickly got up and insisted that she will walk with her sister to school today, followed by Ranma.

* * *

As usual, Ranma walked on top of the fence while the two Tendo sisters walked on the paved way below. Akane was yet again complaining about Ranma and spouting that "all boy's are pervert," speech as they walked on. Ranma had his hands behind his head as he walked on the fence, trying to drown out Akane's annoyed voice when he felt someone watching him again. Casually trying not to look obvious, he began to study his surroundings. His eyes subtly scanning the immediate area until he had finally caught the culprit. It was none other than the middle Tendo!

Automatically, Ranma tensed. This was not good. When the middle Tendo looked at him like that, something was definitely up which normally meant some money making scheme of hers and by the looks of things, it most probably involved him in someway. This always tended to him being bruised, battered and chased by the Nerima Wrecking Crew (NWC). He felt an involuntary cold shiver run down his spine as a massive sweat drop formed on his head. It didn't help matters when, due to his preoccupation of what Nabiki has in store for him, he lost his footing and fell onto the water below.

"HONESTLY RANMA! EVERY SINGLE BLOODY MORNING!" Cried a very irate Akane.

Nabiki on the otherhand, hid her mirth. She loved the way she can exude her power over people, Especially powerful martial artists like Saotome Ranma. She was surprised however about the feeling of panic that came over her when Ranma became aware of her gaze on him. She doesn't know why her gaze seemed to be preoccupied by him all of sudden. Sure he was good looking enough, and sure he was nice but she knew all of these before and it never really attracted her attention before. She shook her head in denial.

No.

She is not falling for Saotome. Its like her falling for Kuno. Actually now that she thought about it, there's more of a chance with her falling for Kuno than Ranma primarily because he was rich. Happy about her rationalization to herself, she accompanied her sister in trying to fish out Ranma from the water below.

* * *

Well the day seemed to progress per normal. They had to make a quick detour to Dr Tofu's to change Ranma back into his Guy form. They proceeded to the gates of Furikan only to be stopped by the hentai mob lead by Kuno, followed by the horrible sounds of bones cracking and girly screams the guys where reduced to after hurricane Akane and Ranma was done with them. Nabiki on the other hand quickly separated from them and headed towards her lackeys for the morning report and bets. The betting pool has been getting a little stale since no one bets against Ranma anymore. So as a counter-measure, they were reduced to making bets of how long the fights would last but even then the bets are also starting to get stale.

This bothered Nabiki a lot. This means she might have to take out some money from her college fund. Well at least selling pictures of Ranma and Akane hasn't declined but it didn't increase either. It would probably increase if she took more risqué pictures of them but her conscious isn't that too far gone for her to be able to do such a thing. Besides Akane was her sister. She would not do something that cruel and obscene to her. Ranma in the other hand is another story altogether.

Nabiki reasoned Ranma sometimes deserves what came to him but that's not fair. The guy was probably born under a bad sign or something to have all this crap happen to him. Honestly, sometimes Nabiki wondered how he gets to all kinds of troubles all the time but with all his troubles comes profit. This is where she comes in.

Nabiki however, was interrupted from her musings by none other than Kuno Tatewaki.

"Nabiki Tendo a word with your person." Kuno said in his usual poetic tone.

"Why sure Kuno-baby, you know I always have time for my favourite client." Nabiki replied in her sweet saccharine voice. _More like favourite toy/victim_ she thought to herself.

Kuno winced at her endearment. Nabiki smirked at this, she just loved getting under people's skin.

"Must you address me in such ridiculous term?" replied a very annoyed Kuno as he stood or should I say towered over her, trying to assert his dominance.

"You know you look cute when your angry?" Nabiki replied, not even flinching from where she stood before switching into a more business like tone. "Would you like to see my newly acquired photos of your Goddess and Fair Maiden?"

At the mention of photos followed by the pet names of his beloveds, Kuno forgot his annoyance towards the middle Tendo. Instead, he snatched the photos from her hand which she was waving lazily in front of him to get his attention.

There was nothing really grand about the photos. Its just the two girls working out or photos of them caught unaware but to Kuno it was like some piece of rediscovered art. He drooled as he looked at each one. Nabiki grinned at his eager form, she can already hear the sound of **'caching!**' from the cash register.

"Such beauty! Such prowess! Such Grace!" Kuno would mumble from time to time, before finally looking up at Nabiki with a knowing frown. "How much?"

"1000 yen per shot." Nabiki replied.

"WHAT?! THE HEAVENS THEMSELVES WEEP AT SUCH OUTRAGEOUSNESS!" Kuno cried out in her face.

"1500 yen" Nabiki replied back sternly. Mentally calculating how long it will take for the blue thunder to realise that the more he protested, the more she will up the price.

"WITH ALL THE..."

"2000 yen " Nabiki said. By now Kuno stood in front of her with barely contained rage but she remained cool and collected. She masked her expression well. If she showed any weakness in front of him, she might find herself in grave danger. She wasn't really that sure if Kuno was as unstable as his sister, Kodachi.

"S-SOLD!" Kuno slammed the money in front of her. Kuno had no choice. He realised the more he argued, the more she would up the price, and the more she up the price the more his anger rose. Despite what others say about him, he stands by his word as a noble martial artist and samurai. He will not hit nor hurt the weak and defenceless. He is more assuredly won't hit a girl, Even if it was Nabiki Tendo which proved to be challenging at times!

Nabiki grinned. Though she wasn't at all to happy about Kuno giving in so early, the look on his face alone was priceless.

"Nice doing business with you Kuno-Baby." She teased as she got up from where she sat and left him with newly acquired purchases.

Kuno just grunted in response now too preoccupied with his purchases to even notice the enticing way Nabiki's hips swayed as she walked away.

* * *

The two figures never noticed Ranma's concealed presence. Ranma tried to fight down the anger he felt when he witnessed Nabiki's business deal go down. Though he already knew about Nabiki selling photos of him and Akane all over Furikan, he's still a bit peeved that she sells them to Kuno of all people and his other would be fiancees. Granted he is not the sharpest knife in the block but he does know that by what Nabiki is doing, it will be harder to resolve this whole Fiancée fiasco since she kept putting oil into the fire.

* * *

The day proceeded as it always been. Except that Ranma's rivals and would be fiancées showed up after school and tried to smash, drug, kill and date him, not necessarily all in that order. Ranma had no choice but to use the Saotome Secret Technique.

That's right, as shameful as he admits it he ran away. Better than getting trampled, hit or drugged any day. Upon his retreat, he noticed a large building not too far away. He decided that the building was good enough and decided to hide out in the local library building. No one would ever suspect him to ever be there anyways so he decided to stay there for a while and wait till everything cools down.

The library itself was kind of eerie to him with all the silence, towering bookshelves as well as the old musty smell of old books surrounding him. The deftly silence surrounding him was almost deafening to his ears but he found some sort of peace and comfort here. Something that surprised him.

He walked around for a while. Reading the spines of different books, and found some quite interesting ones. Soon he found himself carrying at least five different books, wanting to read them. He was too preoccupied in reading the spines of different books on the shelves to see if he would also be interested in reading them, when he unknowingly bumped into someone. Knocking his books from his hand as well as the other person's as they both collided against each other.

"G-Gomen Nasai. I wasn't looking at where I was going," He quickly amended as he immediately got down to his knees and began to help pick-up the discarded books. He noticed the books where mostly about Finance and Business but one book caught his eye. It was a fairly thick romance novel with an equally cheesy title. A complete contrast in his opinion.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going as well." Replied a very familiar and feminine voice.

As he looked up and handed the books to it's respective owner, he was taken in surprise as to who it was he bumped into.

"G-gomen Nasai!" he apologised again but this time, he was back on his knees. His palms above his head, begging for forgiveness. Quite comically if you witnessed it.

Nabiki on the other hand was not amused. Ranma's ramblings of apology attracted unwanted attention from the other people in the library. People began to whisper around them as they looked at the two. With an exasperated sigh she tried to calm Ranma down.

"It's alright Ranma-kun, No harm done." She said trying to fight down her annoyance. Knowing Ranma, if she showed her displeasure at the moment he would have started a scene and she did not want to be kicked out of her sanctuary haven. _I will have to make him pay later,_ She decided.

Ranma in the meantime was surprised by Nabiki's words. _Is this the same girl that made his life hell?_ Making him stop his rambling and look at her weird. Trying to figure out if this was the same Nabiki Tendo or if this was one of the pod people he had read from the backs of one of the books he happened to be browsing.

Nabiki on the other hand finally got irritated with him and left him there on his knees. She didn't like the way he looked at her. It made her heart skip a beat, the way he looked at her and only at her and no one else. It made her feel like they where the only two people in the immediate area making it almost hard for her to breathe at such attention.

"Note to self; Got to stop reading romance novels." She quietly told herself as she tried to clear her thoughts and feelings.

She then inspected her books. Finding the said book, she put it back on one of the nearby shelves not caring if it belonged to that section or not. She had heard of many girls believe in the cockamamie plots, eliciting delusions and predestined junk. While she liked reading these books for leisure, and sometimes for her own sense of twisted, sardonic humour, she never knew it would affect her unconsciously. She for one wouldn't want to turn out with delusions of everlasting love, soul mates, kismet and all that junk. It will mess with your head, perfect example would be the Fiancée Brigade.

She was a practical, modern age woman. So why in the world did Ranma make her feel so uncomfortable at times? Like just now? She shook her head and checked out the books she had at the reception desk and made her way out of the library not noticing that Ranma had began to follow her.

* * *

Ranma was taken back by surprise when Nabiki just up and left him. He got her mad andin his personal experience, it's never wise to get the middle Tendo angry. He doesn't know why girls has these effects on him. Maybe his father was right about women. The **tears** of a woman are their most diabolical weapons against men but she didn't look like she was crying at all. Just upset. Over him.

Ranma frowned as guilt washed over him. It was always his fault. In any case he has to make amends somehow and knowing Nabiki he had to make it quick before she gets other ideas on how he could make up for it.

Watching Nabiki as she walked away, made him study her, trying to figure out the middle Tendo girl. She seemed preoccupied. Like something was in her mind. Maybe that's why she barely ever gets into a tight situation. She was always thinking about stuff. Either for her benefit or at another's expense. Either for her own amusement or just her whim. He decided he wouldn't mind having Nabiki's smarts. It sure will make his life a lot easier not to mention avoid any troubles and problems his old man will get them into. Maybe if he watched her closely enough, her smarts would rub off on him? He laughed. _That will be the day_. But what if it did though?

Ranma was snapped from his thoughts once he finally got out of the library. He saw Nabiki still preoccupied with her thoughts and was about to cross the street. A semi was driving almost at full speed towards the middle of the road. He saw Nabiki who didn't seem to stop from her stride and was about to cross.

"WATCH OUT!" He cried out as he shot away from where he stood, determined to get to Nabiki in time.

Various screams where heard as the sound of heavy breaks and the blarring of the horn was heard.

For Nabiki, everything looked surreal as time slowed down.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well what did you think? Have to leave it like so. I planned to only write up to 5 pages from now on so I have more control over the plot line._

_The library scene was kind of cheesy I know but you have to admit that Ranma isn't the type of person to go there, especially of the way he was brought up by Genma._

_The "Tears" line was brought up by my guy friend over some argument we had about girls using them as well of emotional blackmail. Lol. You got to love being a girl!_

_Well That's all for now. Have to refine my other stories and update them. Please review. Let me know what you think but please be gentle._

_**Ja Ne,**_

**(",)**


	3. Of Trucks and Hysteria

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki._

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

I'd like to say thanks once again for your kind reviews… (I'm so happy I think I'm gonna cry!)

As for everyone's enquiry about the second chapter, It is indeed a spin off of the first chapter of how it all began!

I thought the chapter title was straight forward enough but then again it's my bad for not explaining, gomen.

The second chapter is virtually how it all began so to speak… Well can't say anything more or I might give away too much… So without further adieu I bring to you the next chapter!

_ITALICS-_ MEANS THOUGHTS

* * *

xxxxxxx 

* * *

"WATCH OUT!" Ranma cried out as he shot away from where he stood, making a quick and hasty shot towards Nabiki's form. Determined to rescue her from her imminent demise!

Various screams where heard as the sound of heavy breaks and the blaring of the cars' horn was heard.

Nabiki watched in morbid fascination as everything around her turned into slow motion. Everything became surreal.

The semi truck driver, seeing a youth dash forward, stepped on the breaks hard. The semi jerked as the rest of its body swerved. Smoke could be smelt from the tires' exhaustion. It also didn't help that because of the sudden movement of the semi the rest of the vehicles behind it did the same thing. Loud crashes, swear words and screeching tires where heard. The passers-by stood there agape. Many screamed as they witnessed the event.

The screams where more for fear about the young youth who stood dumbfounded in the middle of the road. While his supposed to be rescuee, safely stood on the footpath/sidewalk!

The semi driver after regaining his bearings, angrily poked his head out and glared at the impetuous youth!

"WHAT IN THE NAMES OF HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BOY?!!!" The driver raged as several more drivers voiced out their anger. "DO YOU HAVE A FREAKING DEATH WISH?!!" The driver added as he continued to berate the youth.

Ranma in the other hand stood there dumbfounded. Dumbstruck. He thought for sure Nabiki was going to cross! But in the last minute, she suddenly stopped and quickly side-stepped out of his reach. Unfortunately for him, travelling at such speed meant he couldn't stop as abruptly as she did. Which landed him right smack in the middle of the road!

* * *

Nabiki on the other hand was frozen on the spot. She admits that she was preoccupied with her thoughts but that doesn't mean she's stupid enough to cross a busy road. She had seen the immense semi from her peripheral vision and stopped. She also saw something else in her peripheral vision but it was a blur. Rather than wait for an impact, which she was quite sure will end into collision, she quite elegantly sidestepped, being narrowly missed by a humanoid blur. She was quite shock to find out that the humanoid blur was none other than Ranma!

* * *

After recovering from the initial shock, Ranma began to apologise to the irate drivers. Soon the cops came to fix the traffic mess he had created. He saw Nabiki shake her head and answered some of the cops inquiries and other witnesses. A few minutes and so on later, the traffic began to run smoothly. Ranma did still get angry glares from the other drivers as they drove past him. Ranma released a huge sigh. This was just not his day. His head bent and muttering slightly, he was caught in surprise when he felt someone placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. The hand that belonged to Nabiki.

"Nice going Saotome." She said sardonically, as she patted him on the back.

Ranma on the other hand felt annoyance build up inside him.

_It was her fault! It was her fault that incident happened to begin with and how dare she mock him now!_ He was about to tell her what he thought of her when he stopped and looked at her eyes.

It wasn't mocking like the timbre of her voice emphasized it would, rather it held a relief look on them. Did this mean she cared what happened to him?

_Of course she'll care what happens to me, I'm one of her assets!_ He thought bitterly.

"Don't look so down Ranma-kun. I was only trying to cheer you up." Nabiki said to him.

_Cheer him up?_

"Never mind. Forget I said anything." And with that Nabiki turned and walked away from him, making her way home.

"Hey wait up!" Ranma called out. Great now he pissed her off yet again! Smooth Ranma. Real smooth.

* * *

The whole walk home was quiet. Ranma could tell Nabiki had a lot in her mind but then again when is it ever empty? He began to study her yet again. He was beginning to become intrigue with her which bothered him a lot. He hasn't really spent this much time with her unless it was one of her money making schemes of hers and even then he was reluctant. Watching her all silent and brooding now was disconcerting to say the least. He never knew what to expect from her which was why he was keeping an eye on her just to be on the safe side.

They finally made it to the Tendo compound and was standing at the foyer, when Nabiki turned to face him.

"Ranma about the incident today. Why did you….." Nabiki was in the process of asking him what drove him to rush in the middle of the road like that when she was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door and her father wailing at the sight of them.

"WAAAH! MY POOR BABY!!" Her father managed to say before engulfing her into a great big hug followed by a stream of water works. Hearing the Tendo patriarch's words the rest of the Tendo residents revealed themselves behind him, wearing worried faces and one in particular was red with anger but then again what else is new?

* * *

After being herded in by Kasumi. Kasumi explained to both of them that they had just saw the news of the traffic incident on TV. Kasumi trying to calm their father down as he held on to a very irate Nabiki. Kasumi was quite glad that her sister was fine and looked at a concerned glance at Ranma. He looked fine as well to her relief. She had already form an attachment to the youth. She treated him more like a little brother since her youngest sister was engaged to him.

"Honestly daddy I'm fine! So please let go already!" Nabiki angrily pointed out which only made their father worst.

"WAAAH! MY DAUGHTER DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Then proceeded to cry once again. Nabiki gave out a loud sigh of dismay. _Why me? _She asked herself as she tried to calm their father yet again.

Meanwhile the rest of the residents, weren't too happy. Genma was reproaching Ranma of being careless, while Akane accused Ranma of being an idiot and was cheating on her with his other fiancées again. Ranma by now had learned how to drown out their words and looked at Nabiki to see if she was doing any better. Apparently she was not doing as well as him looking at her crestfallen expression as she soothed her father and Kasumi. For some reason that made him smile.

_So things do get to her,_ He decided. He was too engrossed in studying her that he didn't hear Akane's question.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, anger still imminent in her voice. Akane's imagination went to overdrive as yet again she jumped into conclusions.

"YOUR THINKING ABOUT YOUR OTHER FIANCEES ARENT YOU!" She shouted at him.

"Nani?" Ranma seemed confuse as to why Akane was shouting at him once again, snapping him back to reality. Too late though as he saw the tell-tale battle aura.

"RANMA NO BAKAAA!" She shouted in rage as she punted him yet again to LEO (Lower Earth Orbit) via Mallet-sama.

Nabiki watched as Ranma created another hole on the roof. Maybe she should think about having a sky light?

_It will be a lot more cheaper and economical_, she wondered but then again that's too many skylights when you think about it. She just has to keep in mind to remind her sister Kasumi to call the roof repairs yet again the next day. One of these days she will have to teach her younger sister Akane about the value of money.

* * *

It was already late and everyone has retired to bed early. Nabiki in the other hand with the excitement from earlier, was wide awake. The excitement hasn't really gone down for her. She tried reading to distract herself but the words never made sense and she realised she has been reading the same paragraph for the 5th time now!

Finally admitting defeat, she laid back on the bed with both hands behind her head. She felt restless. She then decided to do her leg lifts to keep her occupied but there were certain thoughts that kept pushing in her mind. She found it annoying. She wondered why Ranma would do such a thing? What drove him to run like a maniac in the middle of the road? Then a thought came to her.

"HE WOULDN'T DARE!" She exclaimed rather loudly.

"HEY QUIET OVER THERE! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Akane yelled from her room.

But Nabiki didn't heed Akane's warning. Instead, she quickly shot out of bed and began pacing around her room. It's quite logical when you think about it. It was perfect. Ingenious even! None will be the wiser right?

Nabiki had always thought there was something more to Ranma than meets the eye and that there would be some attempt on her life because of the things she did but she had to admit, she never expected this. She tried to put herself in Ranma's place in the same way of thinking. Trying to figure out his diabolical plans.

Ranma was out for revenge against her for all the things she had done to him. That's the only reason she knew that could explain what drove him to do what he did this afternoon!

Her exhausted and excited mind began to jump from one conclusion to another. The looks he had been giving her and her sudden awareness of him suddenly fell into place. She wasn't falling for Ranma. She wasn't falling for his charms and his nice guy attitude.

No.

It was something more sinister. The reason why she had been more aware of him was the fact that he was trying to kill her!

Her sudden awareness of him was her danger senses telling her something was not right and she was right!

_Wait a minute danger senses? _She had to be kidding_. Note to self stop reading Spiderman comics! _She told herself. But it fit well right?

There's no other explanation why she would be aware of him right? She had to admit she never expected Ranma to be so diabolical. He had manage to locate her sanctuary which explained his presence today. Manage to disconcert her when he "supposedly" accidentally collided into her and then the whole traffic incident! He was going to push her into the ongoing traffic! All the while pretending to save her and would get away scot-free, Since no one in their right minds would accuse him, after all this is Ranma Saotome all around jock and nice guy! He would never do such a thing right?

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, the object of her paranoid thoughts was standing outside her window. Ranma had been studying her from quite sometime now, watching her pace around her room restlessly. _Something must really be up_. He said to himself.

He was on his way in, back from wherever Akane had managed to punt him into, but found out that the door was already locked. He didn't have the heart to wake up Kasumi to let him in and he didn't want to disturb the rest of the household. He resigned himself to sleep on the rooftop for the night but instead found the light in the middle Tendo's room still on. He decided to ask her if she could let him in, hoping she was still awake and he was right!

He saw her pace around her room angrily and muttering to herself.

_Maybe this wasn't such a great idea,_ He thought to himself but he didn't like the idea to just simply sleep on the roof top. Though it is quite peaceful, with the stars above providing the perfect ambience and serenity to inspire sleep, most of the time though it was occupied by the roof hopping/travelling martial artists like himself. And him being caught sleeping will be caught off guard and will be prone to be drugged, tortured and etc.

"Might as well get this over and done with." He muttered to himself as he took a deep breath and knocked softly at Nabiki's bedroom window.

* * *

_But he failed right? She had spoiled his plans. Does that mean he won't try again?_ She thought. She jumped out of fright when she heard a soft knocking on her bedroom window.

"What in the name of……" But she never finished her sentence when she caught sight who it was outside. It was Ranma. Her killer!

She stared at him. Frozen in fear. Is he going to do her in? He wouldn't dare! She would scream bloody murder and alert everyone in the house! The whole neighbourhood even!

Ranma looked at her concernedly. Why the heck is she looking at him like he was a ghost or something?

"Nabiki could you please let me in? I've seemed to be locked out." He explained to her.

A million things rushed inside Nabiki's head. None of them pleasant.

"Please Nabiki, Its freezing out here." Ranma begged her.

Nabiki thought she must be out of her mind when she found herself heading towards the window and unlocking the latch and moved aside to let him in. She tried to rationalise that if Ranma tried anything she would scream. Besides her curiosity got the better of her, she wanted to figure out what drove this killer tendencies in Ranma. Her sister Akane perhaps?

"Domo Arigatou, Tendo-san." He thanked her as he climbed in.

Nabiki watched him like a hawk her eyes narrowing.

Ranma caught her look. _Oh yeah, that's right she's still pissed at me_. He said to himself.

"Listen Nabiki about this afternoon…." He began to explain, ready to apologise for ticking her off at the library and inadvertantly making another hole on their roof which was actually more of Akane's fault than his anyway.

"Save it for someone who cares Saotome." She said coldly, cutting him off from his explanation.

Ranma was dumbstruck. _Why on earth is she so angry about? Is it about the hole on the roof again? _He can fix it the next day!

"You must think you're so smart Ranma but I'm onto your little schemes," Nabiki told him pointedly as she began to poke his chest for emphasis.

"What schemes?" He asked confused. _What the heck is wrong with her? and did she really have to poke him?_

"Don't play dumb Ranma. I'm on to you and I'll be watching you." She warned him as she narrowed her eyes on him as she continued to advance closer to him. Trying to intimidate him

"Alright then?," He replied not really knowing what else to say as he found himself leaning back slightly. He then remembered the book he read at the library about the pod people. He should go back and borrow it.

"Just tell me one thing Ranma," Her gaze at him unwaveringl,. "What made you do it?" She asked him in full seriousness.

"Do what?" He asked her. He really didn't know what was going on.

"You know about the incident this afternoon." She spat out. Anger dripping from her voice trying to maintain her composure.

_Is that why she was angry? She was angry because he tried to rescue her is that it? He thought of her as weak? Had he injured her pride?_

"I was just doing my duty as a martial artist. It was like instinct you know. I saw you and the truck and then my instinct just took over." He replied back in full seriousness. He was doing his duty as a martial artist. Protecting the weak. It was ingrained in his brain now and he just did what was natural to him. His instinct was to rescue and protect. Unfortunately, Nabiki didn't see it as he did.

_For the love of Kami! His instinct was to kill her! He viewed her as an enemy to be annihilated!_ She thought_. HE saw the truck and he couldn't let the opportunity to pass to do her in!_

"Get out." She said to him with much venom in her voice.

"But…." For some reason Nabiki's reaction wasn't what he thought he would get. He thought at least she would be grateful that he put his life on the line on for her, not the anger he felt from her.

"I said get out Ranma." She said with barely controlled anger and a twinge of fear. _How does one protect herself from a powerful martial artist?_

As Ranma was about to head out of her room, he was surprised by her parting phrase.

"It's a pity you took this road Saotome. Maybe I have been unfair to you in the past but clearly you could see why I did it? If it weren't for that I would have think you and I could have been friends. But if you continue to pursue this road then I'm afraid I will fight you all the way. You might just find out I'm also your worst enemy combined." She warned him before closing her door to a very bewildered Ranma.

"What the Heck was that all about? I definitely should have checked out that pod people book." he told himself as he made his way towards the guest room.

Meanwhile in Nabiki's room. Nabiki was leaning against her door. She had said what she had needed to say. It's up to Ranma to make the first move hopefully he wasn't too far gone and wouldn't think of trying for her life. But did she really mean it? What she said to Ranma about her being friends? Only time will tell and hopefully her little speech was enough to dissuade Ranma from trying to kill her.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_Lol. I know I'm evil. I was feeling rather hyperactive when I wrote this. That and High on Caffeine!_

_I mean you can't expect to get them to hit it off so soon, I mean come on. Where's the excitement in that?_

_Try to see things from Nabiki's side. I know its OOC for her to be paranoid but her impending awareness of Ranma threw her of her rockers! If you know what I mean (wink wink!) if you still accept that blame it on her near death experience!_

_She's suppose to be logical and the epitome of an ICE QUEEN persona she prides herself in, so the matter of attraction will be a bit different for her to comprehend._

_Hope you like it. Please review! Also read my other stories!_

_I've also noticed that this story made it to Nabiki and Ranma Relationship Archive! (I'm so happy)_

_Well that's all for now! _

_Please review!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	4. Confusion

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki._

_( ) Author's comments_

_Italics Thoughts of the characters_

_Warning: Slight OOC_

* * *

Days have come and go. Everything was yet again in the same order. Or as normal as the day goes in Nerima. Everything was always set in motion. Anyone could have set their watch to it.

Early morning Ranma and his father Genma would spar against each other. Making them land in the abused koi pond. Nabiki often wondered how the fishes could survive the father and son morning rituals. Then at breakfast, the Saotomes' would inhale their food at an astonishing rate. That's right inhale is the word best describe the father and son's eating habits.

Then the "foot in mouth disease" will inadvertently be triggered. Sending Ranma over to LEO or give him a massive headache depending on Akane's choice of weapon's mode. It can either be table, mallet or punch. For a martial artist like Ranma, one would ask why he even let a below average martial artist like Akane even touch him. But then again, this is Nerima and nothing is left sacred for too long.

One person in particular is not following the subtle rules of this little chaotic universe. She is left on her guard at all times, creating a very low frequency "butterfly effect" so to speak. To be blunt. She was acting weird. Nabiki Tendo was being a bit too careful and a little bit over the edge. No one really knows why.

Some had began to notice her little changes in routine. Such as her morning ritual where she is meant to be at school before her sister and her fiancé arrives to deal with the betting pools. Nabiki now goes along with Akane and then fades into the background once the morning fights begin. Most shrugged it off. But there are people who had began to become suspicious.

One was the village idiot, otherwise known as the Blue Thunder. (Yes. I'm talking about Kuno.)

Tatewaki Kuno was not the most perceptive of the bunch, hell an ant can have more brain cells than this guy. Yet being around one as conniving as Tendo Nabiki; an exceptionally deceitful individual, one can learn many tricks and know one's daily routine. Though Kuno hates to admit it.

He is probably the one who knows Nabiki more since they conduct more business more often than necessary. He had learned most things from her through osmosis, though being as thick headed as he is, the feat is almost close to impossible. But then again this is Nerima where nothing is impossible.

Kuno had probably had the biggest shock of his like, almost enough to give a cardiac arrest. When Nabiki Tendo had no refused to sell anymore photos of his pigtailed goddess. At first Kuno was filled with unbearable rage.

"How could this mercenary come between him and his beloved?"

He never truly trusted Nabiki. He trusted her to a certain extent. At first he thought, her greed had gotten the better of her again as he tried to negotiate a price for his beloved pictures. But she remained unmovable. Like the Ice queen she is. He tried to figure out why the sudden change of heart? Or dare he say it, a change of yen?

Yet she continued to peddle her sister's pictures. A minor consolation. Still it left him to question why? A riddle he intends to solve. Using every miniscule of brain cell he has (Yes I mean every single brain cell!) he vowed to find out the sudden shift of the mercenary.

* * *

Another person who had noticed the subtle changes in the middle Tendo was Ranma Saotome himself. He had noticed the middle Tendo tends to get tensed every time he was near her or in the immediate vicinity. He still couldn't figure out why. Perhaps she is still in shock with the whole traffic incident? She became more aloof than ever. Ranma was left baffled. And intrigued.

* * *

Nabiki was annoyed. She didn't like how she was acting. Ranma made her nervous. She was still a little bit unnerved by him. The attempt on her life was just too big to ignore. She once thought it could have been a big misunderstanding but she isn't prepared to take a risk. Her safety is on the line. On false move and the next minute her family will be standing on her grave. The thought made her suddenly sad and depressed. She began to wonder what will be the repercussions of her demised.

_Would they care if she passed away? _

_Would anyone grieve for her? _

These thoughts invaded her mind and had thrown her to an emotional turmoil. She felt so alone. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried hard to stop the onslaught of tears she knew that would come next. She needed to be alone for a little while. She was no good whenever she felt like this. She didn't want anyone to witness her reduced into tears. With her mind made up, she decided to skip the rest of the day. She will instead go to the old park. No one would ever think of looking for her there.

_Then again who would look for her?_

And with that last thought. She left. Without a word to anyone about her where abouts. Unbeknownst to her that her actions had not gone unnoticed.

* * *

Ranma watched her from a nearby tree. Trying to decipher her. Her actions and behaviour. She just didn't make any sense. Since the accident she had began acting all weird.

"She has got to be planning something big." Ranma said to himself. As he watched her get up and leave.

"Who's planning something big sugar?" Asked a very familiar voice.

"UCHAN!" Ranma exclaimed in surprise as he nearly jumped out of the tree.

"Yes Ranchan it's me. Or where expecting someone else?" Ukyou replied back rather annoyed at the response she got.

"N-no." Ranma manage to reply back.

"Really now?" Ukyou replied back. Disbelief in her voice as she arched one of her eyebrows. While Ranma visibly began to sweat.

"So what are you doing skulking around in the trees?" Asked Ukyou.

"I was not skulking!" Ranma protested.

"Ok then. What are you doing Hiding in the trees?" Asked Ukyou.

"I was not Hiding!" Ranma again protested.

"That's not how I see it." Ukyou pointed out.

"Look Uchan I was not hiding or skulking." Ranma said trying to justify himself.

"So what exactly where you doing Ran-Chan?" Ukyou inquired. Now curious why Ranma was acting this way.

"I was merely observing…" But before Ranma could finish Ukyou interrupted him.

"You mean you were spying? SPYING ON WHO?" Ukyou exclaimed.

"Would you please let me finish?" Ranma said rather annoyed now.

"Sorry Ranchan. Do go on. Who are you spying at?" Ukyou asked now intrigued.

Ranma sighed in exasperation. He might as well tell Ukyou. She was his best friend after all. Even if she's out to marry him.

"Nabiki." Ranma managed to say.

"Why on Earth are you spying on Nabiki?" Ukyou said as she frowned. If Ranma was spying on her, she must have something on him. Something big she presumes.

"She's been acting all weird lately." Ranma replied back.

"What do you mean?" She clearly doesn't know what Ranma was talking about.

"You mean you haven't noticed anything strange?" Ranma asked.

"What do you mean?" Ukyou asked clearly baffled.

"I don't know. She's acting really weird though. I can feel it." Ranma said in a conspiracy tone.

"Riiigghhtt. Ranchan have you eaten one of Akane's lunches again?" Ukyou asked.

"No I haven't eaten any of Akane's toxic food! For your information I haven't eaten anything at all." Ranma said irritated and as if he needed to prove himself, his stomach began to growl.

"I see." Ukyou replied back. Now realising why Ranma was acting so weirdly. He hasn't eaten the poor boy. Well being the good fiancée that she is, was glad she had made him lunch.

"That's alright. Good thing I've bought extra lunch." With that Ukyou whipped out her bento and gave it to Ranma.

Ranma began to drool as the smell of Okonomiyaki reached his nose. He was about to reach out and take the offered bento when a sound of bell ringing was heard and a bicycle wheel wedge itself on his face.

"Nihao Airen!" Shampoo cried out in glee. While she back pedalled her bicycle to remove it from Ranma's face.

"S-shampoo what are you doing here?" Asked Ranma with tyre marks on his face.

"Shampoo bring Airen's lunch." Shampoo happily replied as she handed her package to Ranma.

Ranma drooled as the smell of delicious food assailed him.

"Drugged you mean." Ukyou said snidely. Which prompted Ranma to stop.

"What does Spatula girl mean? Shampoo not Crazy girl!" Shampoo frowned at being compared to Kodachi.

"What ever sugar." Ukyou replied back. Then began to glare at the Amazon, who glared back.

Ranma began to sweat drop as he watched the girls. He could feel the tension in the air thickened. And he was right smack in the middle of it. To make it worst another voice was heard.

"Ranma where are you?" Akane called out looking for her fiancé. When she felt the tension in the air that made her look up the tree she was standing near at. What she saw made her blood boil.

"RANMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE HUSSIES!" Akane yelled out from underneath.

Ranma automatically jumped down to sooth the irate Akane. Followed closely by Shampoo and Ukyou.

"It's not what it looks like Akane." Ranma tried to explain.

Akane suddenly stopped shaking from rage and look straight at him.

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation why you are with those two." Akane managed to say calmly as she pointed at the two girls.

"Yes there is." Ranma said. As he began to get nervous. She may look calm but her battle aura was showing!

"Well what is it?" Akane asked barely hanging on with rage.

"Well they brought me lunch…" Ranma told her. Which was the truth. As he looked at the other two girls who nodded. But was glaring at each other.

"I see… Well lucky for you I brought you lunch." Akane said to him as she gave him or rather shoved him a bento she was carrying.

"Did you make it?" Ranma asked as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"Does it matter?" Answered a very irate Akane as she glared at the three of them.

"I think it does sugar." Ukyou piped in.

"Aiya! Kitchen destroyer poison Airen with toxic food!" Exclaimed Shampoo.

"What did you say you Chinese bimbo!" Akane snarled at Shampoo.

"Shampoo said…." but before Shampoo could repeat her statement, Ranma interrupted her.

"Shampoo don't you have other deliveries to make?" Ranma said nervously.

"Aiya! Airen right. Shampoo see Airen later." And with that she bounded on her bike and sped off. Leaving Ranma and Ukyou to deal with a very angry Akane.

"Nice save Ranchan." Ukyou told him.

"What do you mean?" asked Akane.

"If Ranma didn't step in, Shampoo would have pulverised you if you attacked her. You know your no match for her sugar." Ukyou explained.

"I can so beat her!" Akane protested.

"What ever sugar. I'll see you later Ranchan." Ukyou bid her farewell and left Ranma in the hands of a fuming Akane.

"Akane let me explain." Ranma began as he knew Akane was angry.

"EXPLAIN IT TO THE HEAVENS!" Akane yelled at him before punting him to LEO. Finally releasing her anger.

The last thing Ranma heard while he soared through the air via Akane was:

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!"

* * *

Nabiki was in the old park. She was sitting in the swings. Still musing about her life in general. When she had reached the park she had a good cry. She thought about the person she had become and how lonely she felt.

She looked around the area she was in. This used to be the park her mother used to bring her and her sisters to. It was now quite old. Still the memories felt like it was not so long ago. It was not so long ago when she and Akane would race to the swings and the slides laughing merrily as their mother watched them as she sat at the nearby bench.

She was so care free back then. She was so happy. How she wished she could turn back time and be able to smile or laugh heartily. Its been so long since she had laughed. She was snapped out of her reverie when something landed in front of her in a heap.

* * *

Ranma groaned as he landed face first on the ground. Spitting out grass that he had accidentally eaten when he connected to the ground unceremoniously. He then looked around his surroundings and was greeted by a pair of gorgeous legs. He began to look up and followed his gaze.

The legs where long and very shapely, with just the right amount of muscle. He followed his gaze and rested on a very familiar skirt which looked like the Furikan school skirt and as he continued his perusal he had confirmed his suspicion. He also noticed the person's breasts which he quickly diverted his eyes to rest on the person's face. Which shocked him.

"Like what you see Ranma-kun?" Nabiki asked sarcastically.

"N-Nabiki! What are you doing here?!" Ranma asked her.

"The question is what are you doing here?" Nabiki asked him.

"Akane." Ranma said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be at school?" Ranma asked her.

"I wasn't feeling well so I decided to skip my classes today." Nabiki told him.

"Oh I see. Then shouldn't you be at Dr Tofu's?" Ranma asked her.

"I feel better now." Nabiki told him.

"I see." Ranma replied.

Silence.

The wind blew, a stray strand of hair fell on Nabiki's face.

Ranma without thinking brushed it off. The contact of their skin sent small electrical currents throught them. Ranma stood there while Nabiki sat on the swing. Nabiki caught her breath as well as Ranma's.

They froze as Ranma's hand never left Nabiki's face. He suddenly felt queasy. Both unaware that Ranma began to slowly decend onto her. Their faces merely inches of each other.

"GRRR" Ranma's stomach grumbled.

That was enough to snap the two out of their trance. Ranma quickly moved away from her while Nabiki blushed.

"I take it you haven't eaten lunch yet?" Nabiki asked trying to fight down the heat of her cheeks.

"Yeah." Ranma answered her.

Nabiki got up from the swings and approached her bag and brought out her bento and held it to Ranma.

"Here." Nabiki handed her bento to him.

"Thanks… How much do I owe you?" Ranma said to her.

Nabiki frowned.

"I'll put it in your tab." Nabiki said to him. As she began to pack up.

"What is wrong?" Ranma asked her.

"Nothing. I just have to go." Nabiki told him with her back turned.Then left him.

Ranma watched Nabiki leave.

"Was it something I said?" He asked himself.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Finally updated. Hope you all like it. Like I said I know Nabiki is being OOC but Nabiki is not used to dealing with feelings of affections therefore she is interpreting her feelings in the most unusual way possible._

_Don't worry they get together. Eventually. lol. Actually I'm also planning on the sequel called "The Secret is Out" but until then, I will finish this one first. Well hope to hear from you. Please review!_

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	5. A little sisterly advice and Nightmares

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!!!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki._

_**Author's Pre-notes:**_

_Sorry I just couldn't resist to reply back on some of the reviews and comments made. Thank you to all that reviewed by the way. It was greatly appreciated. Now to answer some of the commentaries:_

_**an author -** If you read my profile, you would know that English is my Second language. But I do try my hardest to write a decent story. I'm not trying to write a book but only to have some fun. But I will keep your advice in mind._

_**Tada-kun -** I didn't spell "sulking" wrong. Lol. What is meant by the word "skulking" is sneaking, lurking or on the prowl. But when I was writing this chapter all those words didn't come to mind only skulking! Lol . Sorry about that_

_**Phoenix.nu**- Thank you for admitting you like the first chapter. But like I said, due to popular demand I decided to write how it all began sort of story. I don't expect this story to exceed more than 10 chapters Or at least 5 chapters. But I will finish this story one way or another. Lol._

_Now that, that's out of my chest. I can now resume to write the story. Please enjoy._

_**Bold Italics - Means dream sequence**_

_Italics - Means thoughts_

* * *

Nabiki walked briskly away from Ranma. Embarrassed, confused and overall angry.

"Is that really how everyone sees me? That I can't do anything nice of my own accord without anything to gain?" Nabiki said to herself as she began to wipe angrily at the tears that had escaped from her eyes.

"Why am I being like this all of a sudden?" Nabiki asked herself. She wasn't used to be overcome with emotional problems. She normally push them aside or ignore them. But recently it was getting harder and harder to control her emotions. Could it be she is beginning to act like her father? An emotional wreck? Was it genetic?

Meanwhile Ranma began to run after her. He just knew he did something wrong. Nabiki looked upset. He really didn't understand what was her problem. Women by far are the most bizarre species on earth. Very undecipherable creatures.

He almost caught up to her when he stopped. Lunch is almost over. He needs to get back at school. Ranma was torn wether to chase after Nabiki and apologise or just go back to his classes and apologise later when she had cooled down. He decided for the later. He will apologise later after class. It just wouldn't do if he missed any of his classes. He will yet again get in trouble from Ms Hinako and not to mention from Ukyou and Akane.

* * *

Nabiki with no where else to go decided to just go home. She could always say she just wasn't feeling well, in which in this case was true. She just needed to avoid interaction with her father and Kasumi. She could care less what Uncle Saotome thought of her.

* * *

Kasumi was humming merrily as she gathered the clothes from the clothes line when she heard someone come in. It was odd since her father and her uncle went out today to buy some sake and cigarettes. They couldn't be back this soon. Plus school hasn't finished yet. Something must be wrong.

She went at door to investigate only to find Nabiki's shoes. Nabiki came home early today.

* * *

Nabiki buried her head in her pillow. She felt worst for wear. She was on edge lately. Her emotions are out of control as well. Never before had she been more assailed of thoughts of depression. Thoughts of being so alone. Perhaps that little traffic incident caused more damage to her than she realised. What was it they said again? Near death experience?

Nabiki heard a soft knock coming from her door.

"Come in." Nabiki said. Her head still buried in the pillow.

Kasumi entered Nabiki's room and found her sister lying on her stomach. Her face buried on her pillow.

"Bad day at school?" Kasumi inquired.

"You could say that." Came Nabiki's muffled reply.

"Want to talk about it?" Asked Kasumi.

"Not really." Came Nabiki's reply.

"You'd feel better after wards. Besides I'm your sister." Kasumi reassured her.

Nabiki lifted her head from the pillow and rested on her side, while she glanced up to her older sister. She was always so nice and everybody loved her. In a way they looked complete opposites. She was more subdued, while she on the other hand was more callous. Which made her frown.

"What is wrong?" Kasumi asked worriedly.

"Kasumi can I ask you something? You have to promise to tell me the brutal truth ok? Do not sugar coat it or say it's because I'm your sister. I want the brutal, good to honest truth." Nabiki finally said.

"I will try." Kasumi replied. She couldn't promise that to Nabiki. She would never want anything to hurt her sister's feelings. Or anyone's feelings for that matter.

Nabiki supposes that, that was the next best thing she could get from Kasumi. She knew her sister. She will never want to hurt anyone's feelings. She was far too considerate of other to hurt them. But that doesn't mean she will lie to them either.

"Am I a bad person?" Nabiki found herself asking her sister.

"What do you mean?" Clearly not understanding what her sister meant.

"Am I a mean, cold hearted person? You can tell me. Honestly. Do you see me as a materialistic opportunist that preys on people's weakness to gain profit?" She asked as she stared intently on her older sister's eyes.

Kasumi paused for a while. She knew about her sister's other curricular activities. She knew what the other people always said about Nabiki. She had some doubts about it at first. But coming from their own sister Akane and her fiancé Ranma when they complained about Nabiki at times, one can only imagine her shock and surprise. Still she never really saw her as a manipulating, calculating young woman. Only misunderstood. She doesn't approve of what she does either but Kasumi wasn't that oblivious to the fact where some of the money where coming from.

"No your not a cold hearted person, Imotouchan. Materialistic Opportunist? Maybe. You do use people to gain profit and get what you want Nabiki. Sometimes it's right and there are times that it's wrong. You manipulate things and turn things to your advantage. Does that make you a bad person? Yes and No. it all depends on the circumstances and the underlying purposes." Kasumi explained.

Nabiki then proceeded to bury her head in the pillow. She had her answer.

Kasumi smooth her back.

"If your cold hearted as you think you are, then why are you bothered by this fact? Why ask this question? The fact that it disturbs you and frightens you that the answer to the question you seek is proof enough that your not as cold or mean as others perceive you are. You simply repressed your emotions so much that they are now ready to explode." Kasumi explained to her.

Nabiki looked up from her pillow and looked at Kasumi. Tears glistened from her eyes.

"You know sis, you maybe right but how am I to know that what you just said was honest? You might be just saying this just to make me feel better or the fact that we are sisters." Nabiki replied back to her.

"You maybe right. You will never know if I spoke the truth or not, because it all depends on how you take what I said. No amount of _I told you so _Will make you believe me. But the fact that we are sisters doesn't always mean I will be always on your side. Smoothing your hurt ego or feelings. The fact that you know I love you should be proof enough that I will tell you the truth." Kasumi replied back with a smile.

Nabiki just sat up from her bed and hugged her older sister. Never before had they talked like this. The depth of feelings her sister just said was so overwhelming. She had thought her sister was oblivious to her surroundings when the fact of the matter was, she was more attuned to it that everything else.

"Do you feel better now?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. Thank you Oneechan." Nabiki said warmly.

"Always remember Nabiki that I will always be here for you. We are all going to be here for you. Cause that's what families do." Kasumi reminded her.

"Thanks Kasumi. But I'd like to be alone for a little while if that's ok with you." Nabiki said.

"Of course. But remember what I said ok?" Kasumi said as she left her room to give her sister some much needed space and privacy.

* * *

That night Ranma couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning. Nabiki seemed fine enough in dinner but she didn't talk much either. She just kept silent all through dinner, then went straight to her room after thanking Kasumi for the wonderful meal.

Ranma is still bothered what was going on with the middle Tendo. He knew it's somehow his fault, because it was always his fault. This line of thinking was now ingrained in his mind. Guilt gnawed at him. He was bothered by the amount of pain he saw in Nabiki's eyes earlier at the park. It somehow mirrored his own loneliness. Which was quite frightening.

Finally admitting defeat, he begrudgingly sat up. There was only one way to settle this and that is to actually hear it from the "horses mouth" so to speak. He needed to confront Nabiki. She had been driving him up the wall lately, making him more aware of her because of her sudden aloofness. Her behaviour was just to unnerving for him and he doesn't like being kept on his toes for too long. What ever she had planned for him, she had better do it cause waiting like this was slow torture for him.

He was just no good with mind games or as skilled at it as Nabiki was. So he decided that it was time to end this game, once and for all.

* * *

_Dream sequence:_

**_Nabiki tossed and turned as she slept. Images flashed through her mind. She was bothered by them all. She heard voices of disappointment, hatred and taunts. In her dreams she tried to runaway from them all. As shadows began to chase her. _**

_**Nabiki ran as fast as she could. But the shadows kept gaining at her, clawing her. Evil laughs were heard. She finally saw a cave in which she took shelter and hid from her pursuers.**_

_**Deep inside the cave it felt cold. As she looked around she found that she was surrounded by ice. There where icicles that dangerously loomed at the top of the cave. It was surprisingly bright in there. But it was so unbearably cold.**_

****

****

* * *

Ranma hanged around outside Nabiki's window. Contemplating wether to wake up the middle Tendo to finally speak his mind. Her window was left open, enabling him to peer inside. He saw her lying in bed, her blanket was now wrapped around her haphazardly. As she tossed and turned. Ranma immediately deduced that Nabiki was probably dreaming.

Curiosity got the better of Ranma as he entered her room uninvited. As he gazed at the girl's sleeping form. There was something eerie about watching someone sleep. She looked more human and vulnerable when she was awake.

"I wonder what it is that you dream of?" Ranma softly asked himself as he sat beside her bed. Watching her.

* * *

**_Nabiki went deeper and deeper into the cave. She could feel her legs slowly becoming numb with cold. But something made her go deeper into the cave. Something was drawing her further. Then she heard a faint voice._**

"_**Help me." The familiar voice cried.**_

_**It echoed through out the cave, making her shudder even more. Apart of her wanted to leave but a bigger part of her wanted to stay as if there was something important that she needed to discover.**_

_**The voice cried out hauntingly throughout the cave again and again. Beckoning her to come. And as if she was in a trance, she followed the direction of the voice which led her deeper into the cave.**_

_**She found herself ask the voice "Who are you?"**_

_**But the only response she got was the same.**_

"_**Please help me…." it said hauntingly.**_

****

****

* * *

"Who are you?" Nabiki murmured in her sleep.

For a second Ranma thought that she had awakened but saw through the darkness that she was very much asleep.

Ranma saw Nabiki's face contorted into a frown. He began to wonder yet again what it was that the girl dreamt.

* * *

**_Nabiki finally reached the end of the cave. It looked like a room, but instead it was filled with mirrors. Or so it looked like mirrors. it surrounded the room. From closer inspection she had discovered that they were all made of ice._**

_**She felt the room temperature drop some more as she heard the voice once more.**_

"_**Help me…" the voice pleaded once again.**_

"_**Who are you?" Nabiki found herself asking.**_

"_**Help me…"**_

"_**Where are you?" said as her voice echoed. She saw her image reflected into the ice. Making clones of her, though eerily enough they all looked like they were looking back at her.**_

_**Nabiki began to panic as she looked around surrounded by mirror images of her as the voice continued its haunting pleas.**_

_**Her vision began to spin and filled with fear she ran. Before bumping into one foggy mirror. There was something different from it since she could definitely see there was someone in the other side. Frozen inside more like it.**_

_**The voice was more pronounce now and more clear. It was coming from the fogged mirror. Someone was trapped inside of it.**_

**_Without hesitation she wiped the mirror, hoping to see who it was in the other side. What she saw made her scream. As the voice pleaded to her._**

"_**Help me…"**_

_**Then at once the other clone images of her began to smirk and laugh hideously. As they began to surround her.**_

****

****

* * *

"NOOO!" Nabiki screamed as she jerked awake.

Ranma was beside her and quickly tried to calm her down by engulfing her in his arms.

Nabiki who was gasping for breath, felt warmth surrounding her as she shivered at the memory of her dream.

She began to cry. Grateful to whoever it was that was there in her room comforting her.

Ranma slowly rocked her form trying to sooth her.

"It was just a dream." he repeated to her.

Hearing Ranma's voice made her pull away from the comfort of his arms. And made her look at him. Tears still flowed from her eyes.

Ranma first thought that she would start to yell at him and throw him out of her room. He never expected to hear her say those words.

"Thank you Ranma." she said as she brushed away the tears from her eyes. Making her feel childish because of the way she behaved.

"It's ok… Do you feel better now?" Ranma asked her. Concerned of her wellbeing.

"I think so…" Nabiki replied back hesitantly.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Ranma asked her pointedly.

"Yes." Nabiki replied.

"What was the nightmare about?" Ranma found himself wondering. What type of nightmares does Nabiki suffer from? It can't be like the one he has from time to time. He shuddered thinking of them right now as he remembered a few of them.

Nabiki found herself wondering if she should tell Ranma about the dream. Would he listen to her? Can she trust him? Or would he laugh?

She saw him waiting patiently waiting for an answer. Her mind debated wether or not to tell him.

"It's ok Nabiki. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, so long as your ok." Ranma found himself saying. Even though he was still curious.

Nabiki felt she wanted to tell someone about it. To talk to someone about it. She found the desire to tell Ranma all of a sudden why she was so scared and frightened. She felt secure and safe in the confines of his arms. Surely she could trust him.

"I dreamt about me." Nabiki found herself saying.

Ranma was now seating beside her on the bed as he held her hand. Squeezing her hand softly, Urging her to continue.

"I dreamt I saw myself, encased in ice." Nabiki said as her voice faltered.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well what do you think? Do you like it? I thought I should explore a little sisterly bonding in this chapter._

_I think there is more to Kasumi than most people give her credit for. Like all others I think her obliviousness is merely a façade and that there is more to her than meets the eye._

_Well that's all for now. Please review._

**Ja Ne,**

**(",) **


	6. Subtle Changes

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki._

_Italics Means Thoughts_

* * *

Ranma found himself unable to say anything. He just listened as Nabiki continued with her story.

"I dreamt I was in a cavern covered with ice. And as I continued to proceed inside the cavern I finally reached the end. I reached a place where the wall where like mirrors only they were ice as well." Nabiki continued. Her voice faltered as she the images of what she dreamt about flashed in her mind.

"Everywhere I looked. There where images of me. Except they weren't me. A voice kept calling for help. I reached a fogged up mirror. Only to see a figure trap inside." Nabiki continued as she began to shiver.

Ranma saw her shiver and gently put her arms around her shoulders. Making Nabiki lean against him. His left arm began to slide up and down her arm to ease her.

Nabiki then began to cry and buried her head on his chest.

"It was me inside that mirror Ranma." She cried her voice muffled by his chest.

Ranma didn't know what to make out of Nabiki's dream. But it clearly disconcerted her. He found himself comforting her.

"It's ok now Nabiki. Your alright now. It's over now." Ranma said as he tried to reassure her.

Nabiki lifted her head up from his chest to look Ranma in the face. Her eyes were still glistening with tears.

"Thank you Ranma." Nabiki manage to say as she wiped her tears away.

Ranma on the other hand caught his breath. Looking at Nabiki at the moment made her look more human to him. More vulnerable. He was used to looking like her, like ice or steel. Able to rule her feelings and manipulate everyone that surrounds her. But looking at her right now, talking to her. Made him realise there was something more to the middle Tendo that he first thought.

The silence stretched between them.

It seemed like an eternity before Nabiki finally spoke again. Once she had regained control of her feelings and thoughts.

"Ranma?" Nabiki's voice faltered. She wanted to know why he was there with her.

She wanted to know how is it that he able to be by her side that quickly. But she didn't know how to word her question without sounding rude. After all he just spent a few moments ago consoling and comforting her. The last thing you would want to ask was question, why the hell they were there in the first place.

"Yeah?" Ranma replied.

"Why are you here?…" Nabiki asked. She decided to ask him point blank.

Ranma was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

_Should he tell her that he thinks she's planning on scamming him big time because of the way she had been acting for the last couple of weeks? _

_Or should he just keep his trap shut. _

Perhaps it's because she had been having these nightmares before which made her act differently. To him anyways.

"Uhmm…." was the only intelligent thing that came out of his mouth.

Nabiki just shook her head in amusement. He always did look cute when he was clueless.

"Whatever the reason is… Thank you." Nabiki found herself saying and before she can even stop herself, she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek, which not only made him blush like a tomato but also made her blush herself.

They sat there in silence for a while. Before Ranma decide it was time for him to go.

"I think I better go now and let you get some sleep." Ranma said to her.

Nabiki only nodded.

Ranma began to climbed out of her window. Nabiki was close behind him. Before Ranma went, he looked back at the middle Tendo.

"Sweet dreams Nabiki." Ranma said before hopping off the window ledge and up to the roof and then towards his and his father's room.

"Sweet dreams." Nabiki whispered as she watched him leave. She lingered near her bedroom window for a minute or two before she finally went to bed. She fell into a deep but comfortable slumber.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, Kasumi was awake. She had heard Nabiki's cries and quickly ran comfort her younger sister. Only to stop by her door which was left slightly ajar and peered inside to see her sister being comforted by non other than Ranma.

Kasumi was concerned for her younger sister. Their melancholy talk earlier disturbed her. She had never heard her sister confess much of her feelings before. She wanted nothing more but to protect and comfort her sister. Then when she heard her cry out made her really worry.

She remembered when their mother passed away, that Nabiki suffered numerous nightmares. Akane was too young to remember or even comprehend the things that happened in their family. The change was drastic and somewhat devastating. They saw their once vibrant father, walk around like a walking corpse. Like an empty shell, who barely acknowledge he was alive. He would just stare at a distance and cry.

The changes took toll on her and Nabiki. Nabiki who is used to the habitual rituals in the house, such as watching their father train with their mother as they all watched and played with them later when they finished. Their parents who doted themselves to them. Kasumi began to cry as she remembered the good times they shared and the bitterness that soon followed when their mother passed away.

Their father wasn't the same. He would ignore them just to stare at a distance. Soon Kasumi had to take their mother's role but it wasn't enough. She remembered social services coming one day, to inform their father that Nabiki's performance has dropped and was getting into fights at school. Then when they saw the state of the house and their father's state who was drunk, threatened to take them away.

Those where one of the most traumatic and trying days of their lives. Nabiki at an early age found out about their financial standing. Already showing great prowess in Mathematics and Arithmetic she had undertaken the burden of managing the Tendo's funds. They also had to ask their relatives for support who at the time supported them out of pity. But in the end, their own relatives got tired of handing them money and they had to fend for themselves.

Looking back at all the things that happened to their family, Kasumi couldn't help but cry. Sure their father's condition gradually improved. It was also nice to see him smile again. But their father was far from cured. Their emotional turmoil continued. From their Father's gradual emotional breakdown, Nabiki's repressed emotions to Akane's temperamental behaviour. Of course she herself did not go on unscathed. She was forced to hide under a façade of obliviousness in order to hold their family together. But even with her put upon mask of oblivious happiness the pain didn't go away nor did it lessen.

She smiled when she thought of the Saotomes. They may have not known it but with their presence, did the family really begin to show promise. From Uncle Genma's idiocy to Ranma's clueless ness. It was their very arrival did the truth began to resurface. Enabling each member of the Tendo Family to face their own turmoil. Their father had became more and more emotionally strong since reuniting with Genma. Nabiki's wall of ice is slowly crumbling. Only Akane's behaviour seemed to have gotten worst.

Kasumi smiled as she saw Ranma comfort her sister. For some inexplicable reason she was relieved. Watching Ranma comfort Nabiki and Nabiki opening up to Ranma in turn. Kasumi had always thought Nabiki's treatment of Ranma was rather harsh, but Ranma's views about Nabiki was somewhat unjustifiable either. Maybe giving them some time alone, will they realised that they are akin to each other. That they have something more in common when they first thought. Perhaps after this they will get along better and end up as friends. Friends in which they both need.

Kasumi just smiled. She can see that their family is slowly healing itself. It was this thought that ultimately made her drift off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**A week after…**_

Nabiki was surprised when another person sat beside her at the library. She was at her sanctuary once again. Lost in the romantic settings in which the book she was reading described. She would sometimes laugh at some of the absurdity the characters undergo and the unrealistic ways in which they realise that they are in love. She ignored the stranger that sat beside her. Not even sparing a glance at the stranger as she continued to read her book.

But for some reason, Nabiki could not concentrate nor comprehend the sentences that she read. She had a sneaking suspicion it was because of the person beside her. She felt she was being watched. A feeling in which she absolutely detested. Finally giving up, she closed her book rather abruptly. Ready to tell off or move to another table. She decided to thank the person for ruining her quiet time. Sarcastically of course. She then turned to the other person only to be caught speechless.

"Hi Nabiki. Hows the book?" Ranma greeted her.

"Ranma? What are you doing here?" Nabiki frowned as she questioned him.

"Reading the same as you are." Ranma answered as he picked up the closed book in front of Nabiki.

"Never thought you'd be into this though." Ranma continued as he scrutinized the romance novel Nabiki was too absorb to notice, when he had sat down next to her.

Nabiki quickly snatched the book from his grasps. Quite shock and embarrassed at the same time.

"Hey no need to get embarrass!" Ranma reassured her as he showed her his own stacks of books. Mostly about martial arts and extraordinary phenomena.

"Sci-fi? Your into Sci-fi? Martial arts I can understand but Sci-fi?" Nabiki couldn't help herself. She began to giggle.

She can picture Ranma in a Sci-fi convention all neatly dressed up and wearing glasses with his hair slicked back. Looking all nerdy, but the image in her head didn't look nerdy at all. He looked remarkably smart and sexy. This made her stop laughing.

"Yeah I know? Who would have known a library has cool stuff in it to read?" Ranma answered. Completely oblivious to what amused Nabiki.

"No seriously why are you here?" Nabiki began to ask in a more serious tone.

"I'm here to read. Is it that hard to believe?" Ranma answered her honestly. He found the library fascinating and the most suitable hiding place from his would be fiancées.

"Yeah right." Nabiki replied back in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm serious." Ranma defended himself.

They then began to talk about what type of genres they enjoyed reading. Ranma then began to share how the day has been for him. Nabiki just laughed as Ranma narrated his day.

Of course Nabiki knew what happened to him. She had eyes and ears all over Furikan, and Nerima to be in fact. Still it was amusing hearing it from Ranma's point of view.

"And then she punted me to the Heavens." Ranma concluded.

"You know you shouldn't really encourage my baby sister like that, Ranma-kun." Nabiki advised him.

"What? Me? Encourage her? All I did was state the truth!" Ranma defended himself rather loudly earning him a "SHHH" from the librarian.

"You should really try and control that hole you call your mouth Saotome." Nabiki admonished.

"Trust you to be at her side." Ranma grumbled. Again earning a "SHHHH" from the librarian.

"I'm not trying to be in anyone's side. I'm trying to make you see it from her side. I'm not saying that Akane is being unreasonable, sometimes she does go too far but you have to understand, that it takes two to tango." Nabiki explained.

"I try being nice to her and what do I get? She sends me to LEO!" Ranma said as he shot up from his seat. Getting a little carried away.

"YOUNG MAN! THIS IS A LIBRARY! NOT A MALL OR A CAFÉ! IF YOU WISH TO CARRY ON LIKE THIS THEN GO OUTSIDE!" the Angry librarian reprimanded. Oddly enough, some more librarians popped up and "SHHHH" the angry librarian!

"I think we better go Saotome." Nabiki said as she watched the angry librarian's right eye twitch.

The two then went outside. Once outside, Nabiki couldn't help but laugh.

Ranma couldn't help but laugh with Nabiki. She had an infectious laugh. And he enjoyed seeing her like this. So carefree.

"Did you see the look on that librarian's face?" Nabiki said in between breaths.

"Did you see her go red when the other librarians' shushed her?" Ranma replied back. Laughing.

"Well we better head home then, before everyone gets worried." Nabiki said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Yeah." Ranma agreed.

They then began to walk home together. Talking about inconsequential things.

Ranma couldn't help but feel happy after talking with the middle Tendo. Normally he dreaded spending time with her. But now it felt different. He actually enjoyed talking to her.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Ranma and Nabiki had gradually grown closer.

They would sometimes meet after school at the library, spending some time there before going home. At first everything seemed to run smoothly, until Akane began to take notice.

Akane waited for them at the gate of the Tendo house one time after school. She still wore her school uniform.

"Where have you two been?" Asked Akane rather suspiciously as she looked at Ranma from head to toe first before sparing a glance at her sister.

"School." Ranma answered. His mood suddenly became low as he saw where this conversation was headed.

"School finished an hour ago." Akane pointed out. Her anger slowly rising. She then began to tap her feet. Expressing her annoyance. Her arms crossed on her chest.

"Akane…" Ranma began to explain only to be cut off.

"YOU WERE WITH THOSE HUSSIES AGAIN WEREN'T YOU!" Akane accused. Not listening to Ranma.

Akane's aura grew to bright red, before she summoned her mallet, about to hit Ranma. Momentarily forgetting that her sister was there.

Nabiki quickly intervened as she stepped in front of Ranma. Stopping her sister's onslaught.

Akane's mallet froze within inches of Nabiki. Seeing her sister, made her stop. Snapping her back to reality.

"Nabiki?" Akane said confused.

Nabiki wanted to faint. That was really close. She wasn't even sure why she stepped in the line of fire. Then she remembered that Ranma was going to take a beating that he didn't earn nor deserved. Ordinarily this wouldn't have bothered her. But lately it has.

"Akane, Ranma was with me at the library." Nabiki explained. She was amazed how calm her voice sounded when she was shaking inside.

Akane scoffed.

"Don't be absurd Nabiki! Why would Ranma be at the library?" Akane asked. Bewildered why Ranma would really be in the library. Then thousands of things rushed in her head. All of them Ranma was doing perverted things with some girl or another in the library.

Nabiki easily read the look on her sister's face and really wanted to slap some sense into her sister, but decided against it.

"I was helping Ranma with his homework." Nabiki lied.

Akane looked at her sister and then at Ranma.

Ranma just stood there. Unable to decipher what had happened and quite stunned that he wasn't sent to LEO yet.

Akane figuring Nabiki wasn't a person who would lie. Decided to believe her story and stalked back inside the house and headed straight to the dojo to take off some of her aggressions on the practice dummies.

Ranma couldn't believe what had just happened. Nabiki actually defended him and lied to her own sister. Something the Middle Tendo was not known for. Nabiki would twists the truth from time to time but she never outright lied to anyone. Nabiki had that policy, honesty is the best policy thing. It was such a shock.

Before Ranma could ask why the middle Tendo did such a thing, Nabiki began to head inside the house. Without a second glance to him.

So Ranma just stood there outside the Tendo Home. Looking lost and confused.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Well I hope you all like this. Not long now till I wrap this up. Lol._

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_Are Ranma and Nabiki going to hook up soon?_

_And am I going to make them get some lip action anytime soon?_

_All this and more so please stay tuned._

**Ja Ne,**

**(",)**


	7. Late Night Q and A

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki._

_Italics Means Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Ranma tossed and turned as he slept. But he couldn't sleep. His mind was occupied with so many questions he cannot answer. He sat up from his futon. Sleep was now the last thing on his mind. He turned his attention to his snoring father.

"Nope no answer here." He said to himself. He was contemplating about asking his father about the questions that bothered him, then realised that he was the wrong person to talk to. That and the growing desire to kick his father while he slept didn't help matters.

There was only one person he could think of, that would be able to help him answer the questions which he seeked. Problem is, she was also the reason why the questions emerged. Ranma could feel a headache on it's way. He wasn't used to thinking a lot. And lately he has been doing them a lot.

He smiled to himself. All of this because he had been hanging around her. She might have been the reason why he acted like he does now. He was picking up stuff from her.

He lied back down and tried to go back to sleep, but found that he still couldn't. His mind won't let him rest. Finally he gave up.

"Fine! I'll ask her. But if she's not awake then tough!" Ranma said to himself. Unaware that he was now arguing with himself.

And with that he got up from his bed and went out the window. Determined to talk to Nabiki.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Ranma told himself as he found himself hanging around in front of Nabiki's window.

Funnily enough, the night light by Nabiki's table was still on. Nabiki was still awake. He figured. He was now feeling a bit uncomfortable. He should be use to it by now. Talking to Nabiki. He doesn't want to admit it, but he found that talking to her was therapeutic. She was a very good listener and would never judge him. Of course she also makes side comments, but if she didn't do that then it wasn't Nabiki.

He watched her from outside. She was reading one of her manga comics. Ranma smiled to himself. Who would have thought the Ice queen of Furikan was a Romantic?

Ranma sighed. He might as well get this over and done with. He began to gently tap on her window. Startling her.

* * *

Nabiki was lying on her stomach as she read "El Hazard". She couldn't help but feel sorry for Nanami, one of the heroines. Ironically enough, she saw herself in that character. She was shrewd, smart and was all business. And then Matoko came and turned her world upside down. Rather like Ranma did to hers.

Matoko Mizuhara was also an enigma. He had women fall over him. Which amused Nabiki a great deal. But at least Matoko realised who he wanted. And chose. Even if it was Ifurita, a supposedly nemesis.

Nabiki smiled as she read the manga. Nanami was all business. Just like herself. When Nanami's character was transported to El Hazard, she took an opportunity of creating a successful business rather than mope about. Though there are similarities between her and Nanami, she found that Nanami was a more likeable character than herself. Nanami has not stooped to blackmail. But then again she doesn't have her family depending on her to bring in the income.

Nabiki frowned at some of the things she had done. Blackmail and extorsion. Underhandedness and ruthlessness she had developed. Most of all, the thrill it gives her and the feeling of satisfaction when she's in control. Power became a drug to her. Her vice. The power to manipulate and use. She sometimes get carried away with the overwhelming sense of power that sometimes she looses her self. That alone terrifies her.

"I'm not evil." She repeated to herself. It was a self mantra she used to keep her asleep at night. Her older sister Kasumi also does her best to keep her in line. Nabiki sometimes wonders how far can she go until she crosses that line of no return. Is her soul going to be damned? Or was it damned from the start?

Nabiki's musings were interrupted by the gentle rapping by her window. She was caught in surprise to see Ranma outside. She shook her head in amusement. To think she was just thinking of him just mere minutes ago.

"Ask and you shall receive." She muttered to herself as she made her way towards her window to let Ranma in.

* * *

Nabiki opened her window and stepped aside to let Ranma in. But Ranma lingered outside. Nabiki sighed. There was something wrong.

"What's up Ranma-kun?" Nabiki asked him.

Ranma began to visibly blushed.

"Sorry Nabiki for disturbing you." Ranma apologised. He didn't really mean to disturb her. He only wanted to talk to her after all.

"Your not disturbing me Ranma. Now if you wouldn't mind coming inside. While I'm sure you would like to talk like this, I sincerely don't. It's absolutely freezing." Nabiki pointed out to him as Goosebumps began to appear on her arms for standing in front of the open window. The night air cooling her warm skin.

"I'm sorry." Ranma replied back before climbing in and closing the window behind him.

Nabiki just shook her head. He always apologises over trivial things. Even if it's not his fault. It was one of his most endearing qualities that made women flock to him like a moth to a flame. It wasn't really his fault that women tend to throw themselves at him.

"You should really stop apologising. It gets kind of annoying after a while." Nabiki replied back as she sat on her bed. Waiting for him to follow.

"I'm so…." Ranma caught himself as he saw the impish glint in Nabiki's eyes. He shook his head in wry amusement. He never thought that by keeping a close eye on Nabiki that she will be his great friend. Though he is not ready to admit to that yet.

Ranma was a bit insecure of declaring her his friend.

Why?

Just look at what happened to Ryoga and Ukyo. While he viewed them as his best friends, they viewed him as an enemy and hates him for something he had no control over.

Still he was still unsure in trusting Nabiki. This is the only girl in Nerima who commanded respect from most of the powerful martial artist in Nerima. Just look at how the old ghoul and perverted freak. Its obvious Cologne respected her because of her dubious mind.

While Happosai….

Well no one really knows why Happosai stays clear of Nabiki. Its quite obvious why he stays clear of Kasumi. Kasumi was the epitome of everything that is good. Not to say that Nabiki was evil but sometimes one can wonder. Especially with the things she gets involved in.

"So what brings you here at this time of night? Your not here to ravish me are you?" Nabiki asked him with full of mischief in her voice.

"Nani!" Ranma replied back as he accidentally swallowed his tongue and was now choking due to shock.

"You don't have to act so surprised… You don't find me attractive?" Nabiki replied back as if hurt by his reaction. She then began to pose seductively.

"What? No I mean yes! I mean… Damn it Nabiki!" Ranma replied back, thoroughly confused.

Nabiki couldn't hold it any longer and began to laugh at him.

Ranma just glared at Nabiki.

Nabiki recomposed herself, then turned her attention towards Ranma. She inwardly smirked seeing the great martial artist actually pouted at her. She found this amusing. Ranma was probably unaware he was actually pouting. Fighting another urge to laugh, she decided to distract herself by asking him why he came to see her.

"Don't be like that Ranma." She tried to console him.

"I was only joking you know, but you should have seen your face!" She replied again and fought another urge to giggle at his expense.

Ranma took Nabiki's almost apology knowing that, that is the closest apology he will ever get from the middle Tendo.

"I know but still, you always make fun of me." He replied back.

"I can't help it. You make it easy for me to make fun at you." Nabiki replied back earning her another pout from Ranma.

Nabiki just shook her head, amused. He was really cute when he was clueless.

"So what brings you here tonight Ranma? I get the feeling this has been becoming a common occurrence lately." Nabiki replied back seriously this time.

Nabiki had noticed that Ranma and her had gone considerably close lately. His night time talks and their little study sessions at the library being one of them. While she had gotten over her paranoia of him trying to kill her, they had been spending way too much time with each other lately. While she was grateful of his company, she couldn't help but feel suspicious. Especially when he causes such great distress in her normally stoic system.

Ranma just scratched the back of his head and grinned in front of her. Obviously sheepish.

Inwardly Ranma had to admit that she was right. He has been visiting her more often than the norm. But he found that he couldn't help himself. She was the only person he could think of that was rational enough to talk to. She got easier to get along with as the days passed on by. He had discovered so many things about her and learned that like many others, she was human. Capable of feeling loneliness and hurt, though she would portray indifference and ice.

She never showed anyone her weakness. She always looked so indifferent. But when he had held her in his arms when she got those nightmares, she was more human to him that he had thought possible. Like himself, he knew she fought so hard to display any type of frail emotions such as tears. He knew She hated them as much as he had because of the way she had wiped them away. Like she was ashamed of being caught crying. He saw a lot of himself in her and it scares him. But he was grateful. Because in this chaotic world, there was at least someone who knew or at least understands the crap that he goes through. That he was not alone.

"Well?" Nabiki spoke up impatiently. His presence was disturbing her. She felt giddy and her stomach felt like there was butterflies in them. She squashed this feeling down. She just reasoned that it was late already and her mind or emotions were playing tricks on her or she was probably hungry and felt peckish.

"Uhm… Ano… Nabiki why did you step between me and sister today?" Ranma asked. It was a thing that had disturbed him. Nabiki was not known for her selflessness. She certainly wouldn't put her life on the line for someone like him. She was known to look after number one: herself.

Well Nabiki was certainly shocked with his question. She never thought he would be asking about what had transpired earlier and certainly didn't think he would have the guts to ask her about it but he did. Know she was faced with a dilemma. She didn't know why, she herself did what she did. All she knew was that Ranma didn't deserve to be punted to LEO just because of her little sister's insecurities and trust issues. But it made her wonder why she did though.

Normally she wouldn't even give a damn what happened to him. She never cared when her sister used him as her personal stress ball or practice dummy or her guinea pig for her cooking. So why now?

_You know exactly why… He had gotten under your skin… Had bypassed that wall of ice that you erected around yourself that you only allow Kasumi to pass…_

Her mind answered for her.

She bit her lower lip. She knew it was true. Due to their recent closeness, he had gotten under her skin. While she found it highly disturbing that something like this is happening and that her mind was warning her to keep her emotions in a more tighter control. Her mind telling her that she is now more susceptible to fall prey to his charms that affected his other would be suitors and fiancées. But there was also something else that told her that it wasn't as bad as she was contemplating.

"Nabiki?" Ranma called out to her to get her attention. He had no reply. She looked like she was in deep thought.

Determined to get an answer from her. Ranma moved in closer. It seemed Nabiki was too preoccupied to her own thoughts that she didn't notice him watch her closely. Invading her personal space.

Ranma had a sudden urge to shake Nabiki. She sat there. Her head slightly bent while she bit her lower lip. She looked like she really was in deep thought. Ranma was curious as to what was going on inside her head. Perhaps her eyes will show a little bit of what she thinking.

Ranma decided to search her eyes. He moved in closer until their heads were merely inches within each other. He tilted his head to the side to see her face.

Nabiki was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone was watching her. She abruptly looked up only to see Ranma peering intimately closer to her than was deemed proper. Nabiki was surprised that she didn't even notice him move closer to her. His sudden closeness caused her pulse to beat erratically as her breath quickened. It was somehow harder to breathe.

"Nabiki are you ok?" Ranma asked her. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"I… I'm ok…" She managed to say.

"Ok then…" Ranma replied back. But kept an eye on her. She was acting weird again. He drew his head back to give her sone space.

Nabiki couldn't understand the feeling of bereavement that came over her when he drew away and found herself more annoyed than ever.

_What is wrong with me?_

_I'm acting like a love struck teenager!_

"Uhm.. Ano… You still haven't answered my question Nabiki.." Ranma asked her again.

_What is going on with me?_

Nabiki looked at Ranma. And for the first time, really looked at him. Not just a means to get profit or her toy for her amusement, but really looked at him as a person.

He was Ranma Saotome. Engaged to her younger sister. He was brash, arrogant and cocky. He was also loud, a jock and have no goals in life other than become the Heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts. He doesn't think before he acts or say anything and eats like a hurricane.

But he was handsome, noble and honourable. He's considerate of other people's feelings and despite his massive ego, he can really be sensitive to others. He protects the weak and had saved her family from harm many times.

_He's a jock._

_He's handsome._

_He has a loud mouth and causes more trouble when he opens them._

_He's strong._

_He's narcissistic but Only in martial arts. At least he's not as bad as Kuno._

_He's poor._

_But he has a heart of gold._

Countless things ran through her mind. Every time Nabiki saw something negative about him, there was something that redeems them. It was like something was defending him. Looking at him once again, an onslaught of thoughts washed over her mind. But she knew the answer already. She wanted to deny it but there was just no use.

"Nabiki?" Ranma asked her once again.

"I like him." She said in a barely audible whisper.

"Nani?" Ranma asked again. He barely heard what she said.

Nabiki just sucked in her breathe.

"It's… because…" Nabiki couldn't believe how hard it was for her to say it. She can't believe she was even stuttering!

"Yeah…." Ranma waited. He was excited. Anticipating her next words with excitement. What ever it was must be big since she had trouble answering him.

"It's… it's… because…" Nabiki once again tried.

"because…" Ranma tried to help speed things along. Licking his lips that suddenly went dry from anticipation.

0

0

0

0

0

"I…"

0

0

0

0

0

"You…"

0

0

0

0

0

"I like you…" Nabiki finally said it.

Her hands clenched at her lap until they were white. She felt herself reddened as she bowed her head.

_There I said it… It wasn't that hard was it?_

Nabiki thought to herself as she looked at Ranma. Trying to gauge out his reaction.

She didn't have to try much to see his reaction.

Ranma was as stiff as a board. His back straight and his face filled with utter and complete shock!

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_

_Finally updated! _

_Sorry about this, I've been sick lately plus busy organising my party bash next month…_

_Also been distracted by watching Naruto! Lol_

_Well what do you guys think?_

_Nabiki told Ranma how she felt._

_How will Ranma take this little revelation?_

_Please Review_

**Ja Ne**


	8. Lost in the Moment

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki._

_

* * *

_

"I like you…" Nabiki finally said it. Her hands clenched at her lap until they were white. She felt herself reddened as she bowed her head.

_There I said it… It wasn't that hard was it?_

Nabiki thought to herself as she looked at Ranma. Trying to gauge out his reaction.

She didn't have to try much to see his reaction.

Ranma was as stiff as a board. His back straight and his face filled with utter and complete shock!

* * *

Ranma was shocked. Did he just hear what he has just heard.

_**"I like you…"**_

Her words echoed in his ears.

Nabiki watched him. Various emotions washed over his features. She joked inwardly that Ranma would never be able to play poker. Not with a face like his anyways.

She read him like an open book. His features displayed a vast variety of emotions. It was hard to decipher them because they changed with a blink of an eye. She sat there nervously. She had said what was in her mind. It was up to him to decide what he thought of her reply.

"I don't believe you." was all Ranma could say.

"Nani?" came Nabiki's confused answer.

Ranma began to chuckle as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You nearly had me there Nabiki. But please no more games. No more making fun of me, for your expense." Ranma replied back.

"I was not joking this time Ranma." Nabiki said in full seriousness.

"Nabiki, that's enough. You had your fun now stop with the mind games." Ranma began to get angry.

Ranma didn't know why, but Nabiki's reply made him angry.

_Was she serious? Or was this another one of her games?_

Ranma had gotten close to Nabiki. Too close.

_Was it all a big façade?_

_Does this mean that she was plotting something? _

_Is this another one of her schemes? _

_Her scams? _

_There must be a hidden angle somewhere? _

_ANYWHERE!_

Nabiki was getting frustrated. It took much of her courage to admit that she likes him, and here he was denying what she felt for him. _Was this the reason why all his other fiancées get irritated with him?_

"Are you calling me a liar?" Nabiki asked trying to repressed the sudden ire in her voice. She fairly succeeded.

"Look Nabiki. It's late. Perhaps I should go now." Ranma began to make his retreat. He doesn't really feel like arguing at the moment.

Ranma began to stand up and walk towards her window.

"Oh no you don't!" Nabiki replied back as she stood up and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Let go Nabiki." Ranma asked. Not really sure if he meant it as a threat or a request. All he knew was he needed to get out of there. He needed time to think. To breathe. He felt suddenly suffocated and didn't know why.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Nabiki replied back barely holding back her anger. She had to admit she never expected this type of reaction from him.

"What do you want me to say Nabiki? Tell me! Tell me what you want to hear?" Ranma replied back with much hostility to his voice just matching hers.

Nabiki didn't know what to say. To be honest she never really thought of what his reaction was to her little revelation. It was ill timed, she blurted it out before she even had time to process and gather her thoughts right. She had not thought of how things will go or at least predict of how he would react. If she had, she wouldn't be in this mess nor would she be loosing her much desired control.

"All I wanted was an answer as to why you saved from Akane? But what do I get? I get mocked by you." Ranma said snidely.

"But it's true!." Nabiki protested.

"You expect me to believe you after what you have done to me? The many times you used and manipulated me?" Ranma couldn't help it.

His foot in mouth disease was on a roll. He couldn't help but reveal the hurt he felt or the anger as he remembered the consequences that followed from her actions. Mainly being drugged, attacked, bashed and verbally abused by the Nerima Crew.

Nabiki stiffened. As if she was slapped on the face. It was true. Did she expect him to actually take her confession lightly and wholeheartedly? If she was in his shoes, she would have slapped herself or even worse for putting him through such an ordeal almost everyday of his life. She was worse than his father was.

Nabiki felt her eyes sting. As painful tears began to flow. She tried to stop them but she couldn't. She was too shock to respond.

Ranma was about to continue his tirade when he saw the tears. She wasn't crying nor did he think she was faking it. She just stood there wide-eyed. Her eyes showed full of pain and realisation. If she was faking it, she would have used her dramatics skills to make it look more melodramatic. But she just stood there. No elaborate sobbing. Just silent tears.

"Nabiki?" Ranma began. He wanted to apologise but somehow he couldn't.

"I'm sorry." was all Nabiki could say to him before she let go of his arm.

Ranma wanted nothing more but to give himself a good beating. He hated making other people upset or make them cry. Especially girls.

He was about to approach her to try and soothe her but she stepped away from him.

"Go Ranma. Just go." was all Nabiki could say as she turned her back on him.

Ranma reached out to her shoulder but stopped before he could even make contact with her. He closed his eyes and left.

Nabiki heard her window open. She felt the cold night air breeze. She knew she was now alone. With this knowledge she collapsed from where she was standing and cried silently. Muffling her sobs.

* * *

Ranma sat on the rooftop. Unsure of what to do or think. There were a lot of things that entered his mind. A lot of questions that needed answers. He looked up at the dark sky, thinking they have the answer. It was early hours in the morning when he found sleep.

* * *

**_Next Morning..._**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BOY! CONCENTRATE!" Genma yelled at his son.

Ranma's moves were slower and sloppier but he still manage to send his irate father to the abused koi pond.

Breakfast was interesting to say the least. Ranma had not said a word other than greeting everyone "Good morning."

Akane was energised from her morning run, Soun read his paper and Kasumi blissfully served breakfast. Nabiki on the other hand, remained quiet.

"I'm finished. Thanks for the breakfast Oneechan." Nabiki said gratefully, smiling at her sister before heading out towards the door.

"Wait Nabiki! Aren't you walking with me and Ranma today?" Asked Akane who was now used to walking with her sister and fiancé to school.

"I have business to take care of Akane. I'll just see you there." Nabiki replied back and headed out of the door.

Ranma watched her leave. Unaware that his father had swiped the rest of his meal.

"Oh well, it was too good to last anyways." Akane replied before turning towards Ranma. "Come on baka! We better hurry!" Akane said to Ranma as she hurriedly finished her meal.

* * *

School was normal.

Akane and Ranma were greeted by the hentai horde, which they breezed through. Followed by quickly sending Kuno to the infirmary. How he manages to avoid having a concussion was a mystery nobody knows.

Lunch was little bit peculiar; Ranma was almost unresponsive to anyone that talked to him. He was even oblivious to the fact of Shampoo's arrival or the fact that Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane were now brawling right behind him. He was more concerned by the fact that Nabiki was sitting in the opposite side of the field by herself. The groups of girls that surrounded her were dispersed. Leaving her alone.

* * *

Nabiki sighed.

Her lackeys had told her their report about the morning fight and how the bets are becoming stale. The pictures were still at stalemate and profits are slightly lower than the average mark.

Nabiki had just told them to leave her a moment to think. Which they all did without a fuss. Though she knew she should be concerned about the profit progress report, last night's event played over and over in her mind. She felt numb somehow. Unable to feel anything at the moment.

"Nabiki? A word with your person please?" asked a familiar voice.

Nabiki looked up and saw her biggest client/sucker. Kuno Tatewaki. She nodded her head and indicated a seat opposite to her.

"How may I be of service?" Nabiki replied back.

Kuno frowned.

"What is wrong?" She asked him.

"Are you not going to insist on calling me that infernal name?" Kuno asked suspiciously.

"I'm not really in the mood." Nabiki replied back. She just wants him to state whatever business he wants and leave her be.

"So what brings you here?" Nabiki asked.

"I am here to purchase pictures of your sister and pigtailed girl." Kuno replied.

He did not get any response.

"I know you said you no longer sell pictures of the pigtailed one but I am here to offer you at least twice the regular price." he replied back through gritted teeth. She had won. She had managed to swindle him out of his allowance yet again.

"The answer is no Kuno." Nabiki replied.

"Triple then…" Kuno began, in desperate hope that she will change her mind.

"No Kuno… No to both… As for this moment I will no longer be selling pictures of the pigtailed girl or my sister to you or anyone else." Nabiki replied back as she began to massage her temple.

"Surely you jest…" Kuno replied back aghast and purely shocked.

"I'm dead serious Tatewaki." Nabiki replied back with much stressed in her voice.

"I will pay double… NO! Triple of your asking price!" Kuno replied back desperate for his weekly fix of his beloveds' pictures.

"I said no Tatewaki. I'm sorry." Nabiki replied back solemnly. She had no idea why she suddenly decided to go straight.

"What is it you want?" Kuno asked suspiciously. There has to be some sort of catch.

"I want nothing…" Nabiki replied back. Surprised by the conviction in her voice.

"I see… I know what is going on, that fiend Saotome had gotten to you hasn't he?" Kuno replied back suspiciously.

"Tatewaki I do not know what you're talking about…" Nabiki replied back nervously. Has he figured out her feelings?

"SAOTOME HAD PUT YOU UNDER A SPELL! CUTTING OFF MY IMMEDIATE MEDIATOR TO MY BELOVEDS! FEAR NOT, MERCENARY ONE! I TATEWAKI KUNO, BLUE THUNDER **WILL PROTECT YOU**! **I SHALL SMITE THAT VILE SORCEROR **AND FREE MY BELOVEDS **INCLUDING YOU**! THE FIRES OF LOVE IS BURNING! THE FIRE OF JUSTICE IS BURNING! THE…." Kuno rambled on.

Nabiki fought hard to remain straight faced when her body wanted to do the face fault. Just when she thought, the blue thunder had finally gotten a clue. He surprises her by coming up with the most ridiculous response.

By this moment, the rest of the student was alerted by Kuno's rampant ramblings. Everyone was now looking at the two. The words "**WILL PROTECT YOU**" and "**SMITE THAT VILE SORCEROR!"** was not what intrigued them. The fact that Kuno was declaring the ramblings and swearing to protect Nabiki Tendo of all people caught their attention. One question was all on everybody's mind.

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_

* * *

"_It looks like Ranma's day is about to get worst."_ Nabiki thought.

Through Kuno's ramblings, he noticed Ranma was now staring at him and Nabiki.

"_That honourless cur! He's been watching me and Nabiki's negotiations this whole time! He's mocking me!" _Kuno thought.

And with those last thoughts, he began to charge at Ranma. His bokken in his hand as a newfound animosity was unleashed within the Blue Blunder, I mean Blue Thunder.

"Nopes. I guess I was wrong." Nabiki said to herself as she watched the two guys battle it out finishing with Kuno being knocked unconcious. With all that excess vigour, one would wonder if there will ever be a different outcome.

* * *

"Oneechan what the hell did you say to that idiot?" Akane asked her older sister as they walked home.

"Nothing Akane." Nabiki replied back stiffly. She did not like what happened in the fight. Everybody in Furikan declared her as the reason.

"It must be something if it could set him off like that. I've never seen him fight like that before. He actually managed to land a hit on the baka!" Akane replied back in surprise.

Akane's emotions where all mixed. Angry at her sister for setting off the village idiot into fighting her fiancé and the fact that she was actually concerned when Ranma was hit by Kuno's attacks. She was also curious as to what her sister could have said to set Kuno off like that and Kuno declaring to everybody his interest on Nabiki. Well to what she thinks anyways.

"It was business Akane. That's all you need to know." Nabiki stressed out.

"I sometimes don't understand you Nabiki." Akane replied back. Peeved at her sister, she began to walk faster, leaving Nabiki behind. She didn't even hear Nabiki mutter the words:

"So do I Akane… So do I…."

* * *

When the Akane and Nabiki arrived home, they were surprised to find Ranma had already beaten them home. Arriving first before them. He was now sparring his father. His father practically shouting obscenities at Ranma. Mocking him about the welt, he had received from Kuno.

Ranma's left arm displayed a long horizontal purple mark. Showing where Kuno had made contact on his attacks. His bruise was like a neon sign. At Kuno's success. Even Kuno was caught surprised by his success that he got distracted long enough for Ranma to exact his revenge. It wasn't pretty.

Through the whole sparring session with his father, one name kept intruding his thoughts.

**"Nabiki"**

Ranma gritted his teeth. As unpleasant thoughts began to invade his psyche. Whatever she had said to Kuno sparked something in the disturbed warrior. Ranma was determined to find out just exactly what it is she had told him.

* * *

_**Later that Night…**_

Nabiki was about to sleep when she heard tapping noises against her window. Nabiki frowned. She had a long and trying day. She really didn't want to speak with him.

The tapping noises against her window began to get louder. Her left eye twitch. She covered herself with her blanket praying that he would just go away. She didn't want to talk with him. Not after what happened last night. But the tappings were getting louder. Pretty soon, everyone in the household will be awaken.

Nabiki gave out a frustrated sigh as she jumped out of her bed and begrudgingly opened her window. Glaring at him before making her way towards her bed. She laid back down and faced away from him. Fully intending to show him that she was going to sleep.

Ranma was annoyed. She was ignoring him again.

"_How dare she!" _He thought.

After the stunt, she pulled with Kuno today. If this was her revenge on him, she had another thing coming. He is sick of it.

He loomed over her.

She could feel him glaring daggers at her back.

Nabiki couldn't take it anymore. She sat up abruptly and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Nabiki hissed from under her breath.

"What did you tell Kuno?" Ranma hissed back.

"Nothing!" Nabiki barely controlled her voice. Why is everyone blaming her for? Is this what really happens when you try and turn over a new leaf? If it was, then she would take it back.

"Is this how you plan to get back at me?" Ranma replied back. Barely holding his temper.

"I didn't do anything!" Nabiki replied back.

"I saw you talking to him. What did you say to him? You sicked him at me didn't you!" Ranma accused.

"Of all the conceited, big headed, arrogant…" Nabiki's blood began to boil.

"Is this how you show someone you like them Nabiki?" Ranma replied back snidely.

Nabiki stopped cold as her blood ran cold._ HOW DARE HIM!_

In almost an instant, she was standing in front of him. Their bodies within inches against each other. Her anger rapidly rising.

"You want to know what I told Kuno? Do you?" Nabiki hissed at him.

Ranma defiantly glared back at her. Matching her ire.

"I told him I will no longer be selling pictures of Akane and you to him or anyone else in Nerima!" Nabiki replied back.

Ranma was shocked. He never suspected that to be her answer.

"That's right Ranma. You heard right. I refused to sell anymore photos of you and Akane and as you could see for yourself his reaction was unstable." Nabiki replied back staring directly into his eyes.

Ranma began to see how the idiot would have taken it. No wonder he was pissed.

"If that's all you wanted then you can leave." Nabiki replied back as she turned away from him. Eager to get back to her bed.

"Nabiki…" Ranma called back as he caught her arm.

"Just don't Ranma…" Nabiki replied back. Her voice almost defeated as she struggled against his hold on her. Refusing to turn back and look at him.

"Nabiki… I'm sorry ok?" Ranma pleaded to her. But Nabiki only broke away from his hold. Yanking her arm from his grip.

"Just leave Ranma…" Nabiki replied back as she continued to walk away from him.

Ranma had no choice but to explain himself to her. He didn't want her angry. She just needed to hear him out and why he was so upset. But she was ignoring him again. Tired of this he yanked her against him.

"What the…" Was all Nabiki could say before she was yanked towards him.

Nabiki found herself colliding against him her arms flailing at the lost of balance. Ranma caught her before she could fall. But that wasn't all he caught.

Ranma had caught her. His arms encircling her slender and feminine form. Things just happened too fast.

Her arms encircled around his neck to catch herself.

He held her waist.

Their faces were within inches against each other.

They can feel the warmth of each other's breath.

They didn't know who started or who moved first.

All Ranma knew was he saw her lick her lips and he was lost.

They faces began to descend one another.

Their lips touched.

It was soft and sweet.

Then their lips began to move, their mouths gave way to each other's sweet caress.

All was then lost.

Lost in a moment as they shared their first intimate kiss as the moonlight streamed from Nabiki's open window.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Finally update!_

_How do you guys like it?_

_The long awaited kiss has arrived!_

_I hope it met your expectations… Sorry about the late update. I'm still experiencing writer's block. But I'll gradually recover. _

_Please Review_

_**Ja Ne**_


	9. I must be dreaming

**_Disclaimer:_**

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki._

_**Author's Pre-Notes:**_

_First I'd like to express my joy at having receiving 126 reviews! I finally reached a 100 reviews! HoRAY!_

_Also I'd like to express my sincere apologies for the very long wait. I was very much stuck when writing this chapter. I've also seemed to have lost contacts with my pre-readers. Thank you to all that review and also I would like to thank **Lonewolfno1** for helping me out of a very difficult writer's block. I think I've kept you readers waiting long enough, so let's go on to the story and I hope youreaders love it!_

_Italics means thoughts_

_

* * *

_

They stood there. Against each other. Sharing a most passionate and sweet kiss. Enjoying each other's sweet caress. Their tongues duelled. Their senses dulled. Lost in the moment.

Nabiki didn't notice that her hands began to explore Ranma's body. From his muscular neck, through his hair, down his shoulders and on to his chest. Ranma in the other clung to her tighter. His other hand travelled the length of her body.

It wasn't until they ran out of breath did they stop. Their foreheads touching as they struggled for breath. Their eyes filled with a most unfamiliar feeling. Lust.

They stood there. Still clinging at each other. It seemed quite awhile until they were even able to look at each other's eyes.

When they did, both couldn't believe what they have done.

"Wow…" They both manage to say as they looked at each before a much more prominent and lasting expression entered both their features. Reality really bites sometimes.

"HOLY CRAP!" They both cried out in unison, as it dawned to them what they have done. They felt like they were splashed by cold water as they immediately let go of each other.

"Uhmm…"

"That was…"

Ranma just scratched the back of his head. Totally confused. One minute they were at each other's throats the next they were literally at each other's throats!

"IT'S THE FULL MOON!" Nabiki gasped out. Looking for a way out of their predicament.

"Yeah! Your right it's the full moon!" Ranma agreed.

"The full moon makes people do weird things!" Nabiki added. Wanting to put facts to support her outbursts.

Outside they could hear the crickets chirp.

Silence was really deafening.

"Well this is awkward…" Ranma blurted out. Unsure of what to say.

"Your telling me…" Nabiki replied back.

"…….."

"……."

"So…. How was your day?" Ranma asked rather awkwardly.

"It was ok… and yours?" Nabiki replied back. Truthfully her day could have become better or rather it did tonight. Nabiki began to berate herself for thinking about her last train of thought.

Ranma just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

In the darkened room. Alone with the guy she liked. Nabiki tried her hardest to avert her gaze away from him unaware that Ranma was doing the same thing. Their gazes kept coming back at each other but not meeting each others gaze. Nabiki tried talking to him by focusing her eyes on his nose. Only to realise that she began to think of Ranma's nose to be cute.

Ranma tried the same trick only he focused his attention to her lips. Which only urged him to kiss them once again. Her lips were slightly moist and inviting. Her lips were red and reminded him so much like strawberries.

_Come to think of it, it tasted like it too. Maybe I should kiss her again just to make sure.._

Ranma mentally shook his head from his thoughts. What was wrong with him?

Nabiki tried to avert her gaze to him. Sadly her gaze travelled to the length of his arm only to reveal his bruise from the skirmish earlier with Kuno.

"Does it still hurt?" Nabiki asked as she tentatively reached out and began to look at the bruise more closely. Completely forgetting the awkwardness between them.

"Not really.." Ranma said absently as he watched Nabiki inspect his injury.

Nabiki unwittingly ran her fingers on the bruise, tracing it with her fingers. The bruise was large and long. Just like the weapon that was used on it. It made her think twice on how dangerous Kuno really could be.

Ranma inwardly winced but didn't show it. The bruise still stung a bit.

"I'm sorry…" Nabiki said softly as she let go of his arm.

"It wasn't your fault." Ranma replied back.

"Technically it is. If I didn't refuse to sell him the photos, you wouldn't have been attacked." Nabiki explained.

"Even if you didn't, he would have found a different reason to attack me anyways." Ranma said softly. Barely audible to Nabiki.

"Nani?"

"Nothing Nabiki… Just forget what I said ok?" Ranma replied back.

"I'm sorry for making you upset before." Ranma added.

"No. It's ok Ranma. Like I said I was at fault too." Nabiki replied back almost biting her tongue. It felt unnatural for her to apologise especially to Ranma.

Again more relative silence, provided if you don't count those crickets chirping outside.

"Well I better hit the sack then if we're going to school tomorrow. Goodnight Nabiki." Ranma said before making his way towards her window.

"Goodnight Ranma…" Nabiki replied back as she watched him climbed out of her window.

She stood there. Glued to the floor until finally she absently touched her lips. She suppressed the urge to giggle as she sat down on her bed.

"He kissed me…" Nabiki said softly as she touched her lips. She could still feel his lips against hers. She can still feel her lips tingle in delight.

She let herself fall back on the bed as she pictured their kiss in her mind.

She then remembered the words that they uttered after the most precious kiss. It made her want to laugh. Until another thought assailed her mind.

_What happens now?_

_Would he regret that we kiss?_

Nabiki hoped he wouldn't. Though her conscience was already making her guilty. Ranma was her sister's fiancé. Though Akane denied it more than a thousand times that she doesn't love him, Nabiki knew her sister. It wasn't hard to fall for Ranma. Ranma had just proven that, these past few weeks.

Nabiki did not want to hurt her sister's feelings as much as she enjoyed kissing Ranma a minute ago. Nabiki doesn't really relish the fact that now, she was also to be on guard for Ranma's would be suitors and rivals.

Nabiki covered her face with her hands.

"How the hell Am I going to get out of this one?"

* * *

_**Back at Ranma and his father's room… **_

"Well that was awkward." Ranma said to no one but himself.

Ranma went to see Nabiki to seek answers only to leave her with more questions than before. Ranma had once again wanted to talk to someone about his current predicament. Only what answered his plea was his father's consistent snoring.

With nothing to do, Ranma decided to watch his father sleep. He looked more mature and gentle. His father's sleeping form looked of a wise man. The frown that creased his forehead told Ranma that his father was dreaming. But in the shadows he looked like he was brooding with his eyes closed. In fact the more Ranma thought about it, he liked his father like this. He looked so vulnerable, yet peaceful.

_It will be so easy to kick his ass… _

He thought about the many trials his father got them into. The many times he foisted them to him. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to kick his father's ass while he was sleeping.

Then another thought invaded his mind. If his father did none of those things, he wouldn't be where he was today. True he had numerous people who wanted to beat him or marry him. But he wouldn't have met his "Friends" nor would he know such amazing techniques or be able to perform them.

With all the cons he listed in his head, the pros just managed to match it. Or at least make the cons look insignificant enough.

Despite what his idiotic father done in his life, there were still some stuff he was thankful for. If not for the sepukku pact with his mother he would have never been able to see the world nor would he have met Ukyo, Ryoga and Shampoo. Without his father's idiotic pact with Mr Tendo, he wouldn't have met them. Nor got to know each of the Tendo sisters. Though he was now getting to know Nabiki more or at least trying to understand her more, the thought of having met them made him smile. He had a family. A dysfunctional and a bit quirky kind of family but a family no less.

He absently touched his lips.

He still liked Akane. He may have denied it many times but he did care for her. He also cared about Ukyo, Shampoo, Kasumi and Nabiki, even Kodachi. Though Kodachi still gave him the chills. Why did the opposite sex always fall for him?

_Damn… I'm just too hot for my own good._

_Why did I have to be so damn attractive?_

Now a new question began to pester him.

_What happens now?_

_Will Nabiki chase after him like the others?_

Things just got more complicated. Nabiki had admitted she likes him. Unlike the others, Nabiki was not a fighter. She was a thinker. What diabolical schemes were running through her head right now?

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Nabiki's Room…**_

Nabiki slept peacefully, with a smile on her face. Clutching her pillow tightly. Dreaming of sweets and kisses from Ranma. She was more tired than she had thought after the gruelling morning she had. Once she lied on her bed and closed her eyes, she went out like a light.

* * *

**_Back in the Ranma's room..._**

Ranma frowned. He still cared for Akane. But he was also starting to notice Nabiki.

_What willI do? _

_Will she start chasingme likemy other would be fiancées? _

_Would she start more trouble?_

Ranma felt his mind run a mile a minute. Never before had he thought of the possible consequences that lay ahead of him. He wasn't used to thinking too much. His head began to hurt.

"I just have to be ready for anything tomorrow and hopefully me and Nabiki can sort this out." Ranma said to himself as he drifted off into uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

_**Morning…**_

The next morning was interesting to say the least. Nabiki had never before felt so happy the moment she had opened her eyes. She had the most weirdest and most wonderful dream. She had dreamt that Ranma was in her room late at night and that they shared such a passionate kiss.

"It felt so real." Nabiki told herself as she gingerly touched her lips. _But of course that will never happen right?_

Nabiki felt her face flush. It felt so real. The way he held her and the way he kissed her. She began to wonder what else would have happened and made her blush even more.

Shaking her head to get rid of her last naughty thoughts she began to head for the bathroom after getting her bath supplies and headed towards the furo.

On the way to the furo though she bumped into a very angry, annoyed and very wet red head.

They immediately blushed at the sight of each other.

Nabiki mentally smacked herself to recompose herself. Seeing her made her remember that dream. It just felt too damned real to ignore. But the question is , why is Ranko blushing as well?

Ranko blushed. The night before flashed through her mind. No doubt Nabiki remembered it too, given by her reaction. But how come she looked confused just then?

Scratching the back of her head, Ranko stepped aside to let Nabiki have access to the furo. She was meant to change back and was so ticked off at his father to have noticed Nabiki going in the same direction as she. By the look of things, she looked like she was going to take a bath.

"Sorry bout that Nabiki. You can go first. I'll just ask Kasumi if she could heat some water for me." Ranko apologised sheepishly.

Nabiki was about to reply when an impish impulse took hold of her. She gave the shorter girl a grin.

"There's no reason for you to trouble Kasumi. If you'd like we can bathe together." Nabiki's grin considerably grew, which made Ranko stutter.

"W-W-H-A-A-T? N-N-A-A-N-I-I?" The shorter girl stuttered.

"It's more economical that way, also saves you the wait for hot water." Nabiki replied back watching her bemusedly.

"B-b-u-t-t, w-w-e-re both girls! I-it's not p-proper!" Ranko's mind whirled.

"Precisely! We're both girls so there won't be any problem." Nabiki replied back. "Until you revert back to your normal form that is." She added just below whisper but was still heard by Ranko.

"P-P-ERVERT!" Ranko stuttered. Hanging out with Akane made her pick up one of her favourite quotes. Though never in the million years did she expect to utter them out loud let alone toward the girl in front of her.

Hearing the high pitch accusation. Akane quickly made way towards the furo. Though the pitch and sound is quite different, Akane still had a one track mind and immediately came to the conclusion that it was Nabiki who uttered her favourite cry.

Akane's eyes immediately narrowed as she cracked her knuckles and punted Ranko to LEO.

"RANKO NO BAKA!" Akane cried out.

Nabiki stood there. Dumbstruck. She was quite surprise by the event she had just witnessed. She never even got to defend Ranko before Akane sent him to LEO.

"It's ok now Nabiki. You can go take a bath now. I taught that pervert a lesson." Akane told her sister as she dusted her hands. With a look of satisfaction in her face.

"Sometimes I wonder sis…" Nabiki looked at her sister and now at the newly built sky light at roof above them.

"About what Nabiki?" Akane replied back. Anxious as to what her older sister was about to say.

"How dense the mind really is…" with that, Nabiki stepped inside the furo and putting the "occupied" sign on.

"Nani?" was all Akane could reply.

* * *

Akane was fuming. She how Ranma kept stealing glances at her sister at breakfast. But it couldn't be could it? Perhaps Ranma is still peeved at what Nabiki for what she might have said to incite Kuno. Akane was really not relishing what was going to happen at school.

Nabiki in the other hand tried to keep, a sense of nagging in the back of her head. Something felt like a miss. She also could sense Ranma's glances which made her uncomfortable.

_Could it be? _

_It wasn't a dream?_

Ranma for his part was trying to decipher Nabiki. This morning she acted normal. Like nothing has happened the night before.

_Could it be that he stayed up worrying late at night for nothing?_

Genma was just happy and plain cheerful. Whatever Nabiki has on Ranma must be really good to keep his son from protecting his food. He thought as he acquired most of his food at his plate.

Ranma cursed inwardly as he began to notice that most of his food portion was at his father's plate. He made a mental note to try and talk to Nabiki again as he began to quickly retrieved his food from his father's plate.

* * *

The walk to school was uneventful. That is until they reached the gates of Furikan. He could see Kuno's battle aura intensify at the sight of them.

"He must be feeling cocky after that fluke shot he manage to hit me with yesterday." Ranma thought as they came close to the gates.

Kuno glared at Ranma and for once ignored Akane's presence. As he pointed his bokken at Ranma's direction.

"FOUL SORCEROR! I AM NOW WISE TO YOUR TRICKS! NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF THE BLUE THUNDER!" Kuno declared as thunder began to roar at the back ground. Most students still wonder how the hell could he do those sound effects.

"That's right!" One of Nabiki's lackeys agreed. To the surprise of many students. Which only fuelled Kuno's ego more.

"Kuno-baby is right. No one can make a fool make a fool of himself other than himself." Nabiki supplied which made the other students began to giggle and laugh in mirth.

"SILENCE MERCENARY ONE! MY INFORMATION WAS RIGHT! AS MUCH AS I DETEST SUCH DUTY, I WILL SAVE THEE FROM HIS VILE CLUTCHES AND **TAKE YOU BY MY SIDE** TO AID ME IN MY MISSION TO FREE MY PIGTAILED GODDESS AND THY BEAUTIOUS SISTER AKANE!" Kuno ranted. Which made the population of Furikan began to talk.

"By his side?" Could be heard from the murmurs.

"He's obsessed with Nabiki now?"

"Can't say I didn't see that coming. Nabiki's one hot babe!"

"Pervert!" could be heard followed by a smacking sound. Needless to say whoever made the comment was now sporting lump on the head.

"Kuno's obsessing another girl?"

"What does this have to do with Ranma?"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR INANE TALK! PREPARE YOURSELF VILE FIEND!" Kuno warned as he began to attack Ranma.

Ranma just cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on!"

They both began to fight. It lasted about a minute before everyone saw Kuno's passed out form. There was no surprise who the victor was.

Ranma could only sniff in disgust. "What the hell was he talking about?" He wondered to himself.

He didn't have much time to think as Akane quickly reminded him that they will be late for class. He was following Akane and took a fleeting glance back at Nabiki who signalled her lackeys to help escort Kuno to the infirmary.

* * *

_**At the Infirmary…**_

Nabiki sat there and waited for Kuno to regain consciousness. She should be at class right now but decided not too. She didn't really relish the fact of sitting in class while the teacher droned on and on about subjects she already knew about. Her level of learning was already ahead of the class.

Besides, she had a different reason to wait for Kuno to join the land of the living. What he ranted on earlier made her wonder what the hell he was on about. Finally after half an hour wait, he awakened.

"Finally joined the land of the living ne Kuno-baby?" Nabiki said with a smirk. She didn't expect what he did next.

Kuno grabbed her hands and looked straight into her eyes. She found it deeply unnerving.

"T'was all a dream!" Kuno replied back. "Tell me Tendo! Will you show me the recent photos of my goddesses?" He continued.

Nabiki looked at him, then at his hand holding hers and then back at him again.

_He must have hit his head harder than expected._ She thought.

"Well?" Kuno waited restlessly, still holding her hands.

"I told you yesterday Kuno-baby, I will no longer sell any photos of my sister or your pigtailed one." Nabiki answered him.

"NOOO! IT WAS REAL! THE NIGHTMARE IS REAL! AARRRGGGHHH!" Kuno exclaimed. He immediately let go of Nabiki's hands and began to grab either side of his head, which looked like he was covering his ears. Which prompted the nurse to check on him, hearing the noise. She poked her head through the open door but knew better than approach the delusional boy. She did not walk in the room but rather decided to choose safety.

"Well glad to see that he's at least awake." Said the nurse exasperatedly before turning to Nabiki. "Do you mind calming him down? I don't want the people around the immediate area to think I'm experimenting on him to create such a ruckus." The nurse pleaded.

Nabiki simply nodded and slapped him at the back of his head which made Kuno immediately shut up. The Nurse smiled back in gratitude before resuming her paper work.

"Why did you do that for woman!" Kuno snarled but remembered to keep his voice down.

"You were to loud." Nabiki simply replied.

"It is true then." Kuno said to himself before turning to Nabiki.

"Nani?"

"Saotome seduced the infaliable Tendo Nabiki." He said as he looked straight at her.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I had you monitored. I was wondering why such drastic changed happened to your person. Never fear Nabiki for I will save you. You might be a fallen angel but there is still hope for you." Kuno ranted on.

"Monitored?" Nabiki repeated the words. "Seduced?"

"To think that, that cur had the audacity to force himself upon your person." Kuno continued his ramblings.

"Force himself?" Nabiki frowned. Then everything clicked together. Last night was real. She and Ranma did kiss! Excitement and dread filled her almost at once. But How could Kuno know any of this? Then her mind began to go to overdrive.

"Sasuke." Nabiki whispered Kuno's diminutive ninja.

"Hai. My manservant saw everything." Kuno answered for her when he heard her mention his servant's name.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

Finally an update!

As an added bonus for the wait I made this chapter longer!. Well not really. Once I started working on it again I couldn't stop writing. Lol

Many thanks to Lonewolfno1 for helping me through a very difficult writer's block. I would also like to thank TornadoReviewer for her idea/suggestion of "making someone" saw the moonlight kiss. And as always many thanks for the people who continue to review and support my story. I am truly grateful. It's not long till I wrap this one up so stay tuned!

_What will happen now?_

_Will Nabiki deny Kuno's accusations?_

_Will anybody else began to notice something?_

_What will happen to Ranma and Nabiki?_

_One thing's for sure, poor Sasuke will get what's coming to him in the next chapter._

Please review and as always feel free to email me about any enquiries.

**_Ja Ne_**


	10. Damage Control

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, __namely Nabiki._

_

* * *

_

"It is true then." Kuno said to himself before turning to Nabiki.

"Nani?"

"Saotome seduced the infallible Tendo Nabiki." He said as he looked straight at her.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I had you monitored. I was wondering why such drastic changed happened to your person. Never fear Nabiki for I will save you. You might be a fallen angel but there is still hope for you." Kuno ranted on.

"Monitored?" Nabiki repeated the words. "Seduced?"

To think that, that cur had the audacity to force himself upon your person." Kuno continued his ramblings.

"Force himself?" Nabiki frowned. Then everything clicked together. Last night was real. She and Ranma did kiss! Excitement and dread filled her almost at once. But How could Kuno know any of this? Then her mind began to go to overdrive.

"Sasuke." Nabiki whispered Kuno's diminutive ninja.

"Hai. My Manservant saw everything." Kuno answered for her when he heard her mention his servant's name.

"Thou shant worry mercenary one. Like I said, I will protect you from that vile sorcerer Saotome." Kuno continued his ramblings.

Nabiki on the other hand has zoned out. Her mind working on over drive for damage control. If she doesn't do anything, the fiancée brigade will learn of this, thus putting her life in grave danger. She shuddered. First thing she needed to know was what exactly did Kuno know.

"How did you happen to come by this information?" Nabiki asked.

"I have my sources of course." Kuno said arrogantly. For once he had the upper hand. He knew something that Tendo Nabiki wanted to know and he relished the little rush he gained from it. Nabiki asking him how he knew was simply too good to be true and he intend to make her beg for it.

Too bad Kuno already gave away that it was his servant ninja Sasuke who saw them. Nabiki only wanted to know how much he knew so that she could easily remedy the situation.

Kuno waited for it. He waited for her to ask him. To interrogate him. But all he got was a pensive looking Nabiki. He didn't know that already Nabiki had worked out how exactly Sasuke manage to spy on her.

Knowing Kuno like Nabiki did, she knew Kuno would have sent the diminutive ninja for either of the two things. One was to spy and get some pictures of Akane since she was no longer supplying him with his daily fix of photos. The other was only a guess, but she had an inkling that Kuno also sent Sasuke to spy on her, on why she had suddenly stopped selling pictures of Onna-Ranma and her sister.

Nabiki knew it was a bad and a very rash decision to make. Seeing that she never thought that Kuno would be very suspicious of her actions. But she couldn't help it. She was emotional at the time.

Emotional. She was never emotional. Not until she found her self attracted to Ranma. This was really bad for business. Since when did she act or made decisions without thinking about them first?

"Aren't you going to badger me about who my sources are?" Kuno asked rather annoyed. He wanted her to nag him. To see the look of desperation in her eyes. The worry. He wanted to see if there was something more than ice in Nabiki Tendo.

"Well?" He asked once again, not getting a reply from her.

"Nani? Sorry.. What were you saying Kuno? I wasn't really listening…" Nabiki replied back as she noticed that Kuno was getting rather annoyed with her.

"I said…" Kuno was about to repeat his earlier query but Nabiki interrupted him.

"Never mind. I'll speak to you later." Nabiki replied before getting up from her seat and made her way towards the door. Formulating a damage control plan and also try and speak with Sasuke about the importance of a person's privacy. Her privacy to be in fact.

Kuno stared at her slack jawed. How dare this woman undermine him. How dare she challenge him. Ignore him and walk away from him. Before he could say anything, he saw her turn around.

"Oh by the way Kuno-baby, You owe me 1000 yen for bringing you here and another 1000 yen for my time." She replied back to him before stepping out of the door.

"How does she do that?" Kuno asked himself. How could she infuriate him time and time again. Yet he doesn't find any sort of malice from her? But as soon as his brain processed how much he owed her he mentally screamed in frustration.

* * *

The people around her talked. They talked about him and what had happened this morning. She tried not to grind her teeth together in anger. It was anger not jealousy. The only problem is, she doesn't know who her anger was directed to.

Akane took a sneak look at Ranma's seat. There he was being talked to by the other boys in the class as well as the other girls. They were all grilling him for information on why Kuno ranted like that. In truth, Akane wanted to know too. Ranma had been suspiciously hanging around Nabiki too much for her liking. Granted the trip to the library stopped and they didn't seem to get along a few days ago. But she still felt very uneasy. Could it be? Was she getting Paranoid?

Akane shook her head. No. She was not being paranoid. It must be Ranma. It was Ranma and Kuno. Those two idiots are at fault somehow. It's their fault right now for distracting her from her studies. But One thing is for sure. She will have a little conversation with her so called fiancé later at lunch.

* * *

Ukyo on the other hand watched the other students surround Ranma and bombard him with questions. Something was wrong. The rumour mill was running hay-wire and Nabiki was in the centre of this rumour. Why wasn't it stopped?

Ukyo frowned. She didn't know Nabiki well since she never viewed her as a potential rival. Only a person to look out for. And gathering from what she knew about the middle Tendo, it was that she will never let a rumour like this go wild. Especially when it's about her. So how come there was no damage control?

"What exactly are you up to Nabiki Tendo?" Ukyo asked herself as she watched Ranma and then turned her attention at Akane. Surely Nabiki will not try and go against her own sister?

"Ranchan is right." She said to herself. "She is up to something."

Remembering what Ranma had told her a couple of weeks ago about Nabiki acting suspicious. She watched Ranma closely. She had a feeling there was something not quite right about him. As if something changed. Something intangible. Something significant.

Ukyo just brushed away her thoughts. Nabiki was not a threat. Not until she figures out what she's up to. She won't be a rival to her Ran-chan. For one thing her Ran-chan had no money and they have absolutely nothing in common. Nabiki wasn't into martial arts and Ran-chan wasn't into money making ventures especially if he was the asset. The two will be like oil trying to mix with water. But Ukyo couldn't feel at ease. She will have to keep a close eye on the middle Tendo just in case she tries anything on her Ran-chan.

* * *

_**Lunch time…**_

"So Ranma man, what gives?" Hiroshi asked the pigtailed boy.

"Yeah dude what's up?" Chimed in Daisuke.

Ranma had to mentally shake his head. He couldn't believe how nosy his two friends are. Like everyone else, everyone was curious of Kuno's little morning rant.

"So dude is it true? Are you hitting on the ice queen?" Hiroshi prodded once again.

"Would you guys leave me alone? There is nothing going on between me and Nabiki." Ranma replied back rather peevishly.

"Sorry man, it's just too good to let go you know." Apologised Daisuke.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Well, for one thing Kuno's rant was out of the ordinary and there are also rumours that Nabiki stopped selling photos of you and Akane. Everyone is just scared that it's the sign of the apocalypse." Daisuke explained.

Ranma just sighed. Things are getting more and more complicated. All he needs now is another thing to complicate matters. Speaking of which.

**Ring! Ring!**

Upon hearing what sounded like bells, Hiroshi and Daisuke quickly moved away from the pigtailed boy, knowing already what was going to take place.

"NIHAO AIREN!" Shampoo greeted her husband as her bike embedded itself on the pigtailed martial artist.

"SHAM-URK!" was all Ranma could say after his face got acquainted with Shampoo's bike. One of these days he will have to make sure to teach Shampoo how to use the bike's hand brakes and not use his face for it.

"Shampoo bring airen lunch." Shampoo sing-songed happily. As she began to glomp Ranma.

Before Ranma could reply, Ukyo and Akane showed up. Each carrying an extra lunch for him. Coincidentally, both girls also wanted tospeak withRanma about Kuno's morning ramblings. What they didn't expect was to see the very blissful well-endowed amazon that was currently smothering their fiance with her "assets".

This prompted both girls to work together to pry off the amorous amazon. Freeing the slightly purplish Ranma and giving him the precious air he needed to survive.Once he had recovered, his pigtail nearly stood up, from the battle aura that he felt.

All three girls glared at each other before once again commencing an all out brawl. Ranma who was just tired of getting hurt while trying to stop the girls simply picked up the unattended bentos excluding Akane's before simply making a subtle exit. He had a rough day and he really didn't need all this chaos right now.

It was a full 5 minutes when the girls finally realised that Ranma was not around and so was their proffered lunch. With the exception of one of course.

"RANMA!" Akane screamed out in frustration as her two rivals just snickered at her expense.

* * *

Ranma on the other hand was at the back of the school yard. He was sitting on a tree branch and was eating Shampoo's lunch as well Ukyo's. He decided not to take Akane's since he wasn't sure if Akane made the bento. He didn't want to take a risk and add food poisoning on thelist of his problems.

He was enjoying his lunch. It was nice. It was peaceful and quiet here. There was no one to pester him. Unbeknownst to him, he forgot that this is also where the middle Tendo conducted most of her business. He was soon drawn to the people below as he began to hear their voices. He wasn't really all that interested until he realised that one of the voices he recognised was Nabiki's.

"What would you like us to do sempai?" asked one of the girls.

"We will do damage control. Most of the students will already have dismissed the rumour by now." Nabiki replied back. "I assume it will die on later today. Your jobs are to make sure that the rumours does not escalate."

"Hai." All the 3 girls chorused together.

"But sempai…" One of the girls asked.

"What is it Yuriko?" Nabiki asked her subordinate.

"Is it true though? About you and Kuno?" Yuriko asked, earning a warning stare from her two colleagues. To the other two's surprise, Nabiki remained silent. She looked rather pensive.

"Yeah sempai? What's up with that? Kuno never used to be protective of you before?" Asked Mai. Feeling a little braver since she saw that Nabiki didn't seemed annoyed or angry at her fellow friend.

Nabiki sighed. She had no idea about that one. "How the heck should I know what runs around his head?" Nabiki answered earnestly. As she shrugged her shoulders giving her subordinate a playful smile.

The 3 girls all giggled in response.

"But sempai, why don't you give him a chance? He's not that bad looking. He's also very rich." Hiroko teased. She had seen them together numerous times and had even thought that the two would make a very cute couple.

"Do I look like I've taken leave of my senses? Come on girls!" Nabiki replied back playfully. "Maybe some other time but for now, damage control must be done. Alright?"

The other girls agreed with a lot of giggling before dispersing. Leaving the Tendo girl alone.

Ranma in the other hand heard everything. "Kuno and Nabiki? She's actually considering Kuno?" Ranma asked himself. Not really use to seeing the other side of the middle Tendo. But before he could ask her, she suddenly heard her call out Sasuke.

"Sasuke I know your out there." Nabiki replied back in her most ominous tone. "Come out right now or you can bet your life that I will make your existence more miserable than the Kuno family could possibly can." Nabiki threatened.

Within a blink of an eye, Sasuke appeared before her. On his knees to be in fact.

"Please forgive me Mistress Tendo." Sasuke pleaded. He already knew that he was in trouble with the middle Tendo. "I was only doing what my master commands."

"I know Sasuke. I know." Nabiki replied back. She couldn't really get angry at Sasuke, especially when he was only doing his job. It was not his fault. How was he to know howKuno would have reacted to the information the diminutive ninja has discovered and given to him?

Sasuke's relieved sigh was short lived however.

"Still Sasuke, You should have known that I don't like my privacy being invaded." Nabiki replied back, which made Sasuke shiver.

"But mistress…"

"But nothing Sasuke. I'm so angry right now that I could simply tip off you clan and tell them what the Kuno's really use you for." Nabiki threatened.

Sasuke gulped. While living with the Kuno's was no picnic, he preferred to be with them since he had more freedom. He did not have to abide the stiff laws of his clan and he did not have sully his hands in blood. He did not have to assassinate or kill someone. He never really could stand blood and violence. He was free to live in relative peace, watching soap operas and lounge around the Kuno mansion when not needed.

"Please mistress! Forgive me!" Sasuke begged as he hugged Nabiki's legs from desperation. He did not relish to be sent back to the clan and be replaced. Besides he had grown quite attached to the dysfunctional family and living in Nerima was interesting.

Nabiki really had no intention of calling Sasuke's clan. She didn't want Sasuke to be replaced by a blood thirsty ninja. It will just give the Kuno's the encouragement they didn't need. The Kuno's are harmless enough, but you don't need to add a blood thirsty ninja to the mix to predict what kind of future will occur. It was like giving a little kid an atomic bomb to play with. that kind of power, they can live without. As she inwardly shuddered thinking about the consequences that may occur.

"Okay Sasuke. I will forgive you this one time. But next time I won't be very forgiving." Nabiki replied back. Removing the ninja form her person.

"Thank you mistress… Thank you…" Sasuke replied back as he began to kow-tow Before the girl.

"I would appreciate it that next time you master orders you in regards to my family that you consult me first." Nabiki replied back with a tone that brook no argument.

"But mistress…"

"I know he is your master, but remember that my wrath is much heavier than your master's sword." Nabiki warned.

"I… I will do my best mistress." Sasuke replied.

Nabiki could only smirk. She was quite impressed with Sasuke's loyalty to the Kuno's. Getting him to agree to warn her the next time Kuno pulled out something idiotic could mean less problems for her in the future.

"That will do Sasuke. You may go now before Kuno-baby wonders where you are." Nabiki replied back before dismissing the ninja.

Sasuke bowed down. Glad that he was able to hold himself against Tendo Nabiki's ire. But he just couldn't help his mischievous side.

"Thank you mistress. But I feel that I must inform you that our conversation was not in privy." Sasuke smirked. Enjoying the surprised look on the middle Tendo.

"Where?" She asked dangerously. As she narrowed her eyes. Whoever it is will have to face her growing temper.

Rather than answer, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at the branch where Ranma was sitting. Breaking the branch Ranma was perched at and making him fall hard on the ground.

"ITE! ITE!" Ranma complained as he rubbed his sore butt. Followed shortly by the branch that promptly landed on his head. Earning him a bump on his head.

Nabiki was shocked but manage to hide her expression well. She glared a Ranma before turning to Sasuke.

"Nice shot." She complimented the ninja.

"Thanks." Giving Nabiki a huge grin. Before disappearing. He didn't want to wait for the pigtailed boy's reaction. Nor what Nabiki could do to him.

"That's what you get Saotome." Nabiki scolded the pigtailed martial artist. As she looked at the pigtailed martial artist impatiently.

Ranma on the other hand was still in shock. He still couldn't believe how ruthless Nabiki sounded before when she was dealing with Sasuke.

"You ok?" Nabiki asked before offering her hand to help him up.

"Yeah ok. I guess." Ranma answered as he took her proffered hand. _As ok as a guy that fell from a tree branch 3 1/2 metres above the ground_. He said to himself.

They stood in front of each of each other in mutual silence. Both not knowing what to say. Time just seemed to slowly pass by.

Just as the two finally was able to think of something inconsequential to say, the lunch bell rang. Signifying that lunch was now over.

Prompting the two to give a quick and curteous goodbye to each other as they headed towards their next class.

Both unaware that they both uttered the same thing to themselves. "Saved by the Bell."

* * *

The walk on the way home was quite unnerving to say the least. Akane was once again ranting about Ranma and their teacher for sending an absurd amount of homework.

Both Ranma and Akane were arguing again as per normal, when they noticed that another person was walking with them. They finally realised that Nabiki was also walking with them and had become quiet and looked rather pensive.

Ranma seemed a little unnerved since he really didn't know how to deal with Nabiki about what had happened during lunch. He was intentionally ignoring her to save himself from making a fool of himself for not knowing what to say. Though he did feel rather guilty. Thinking he had caused the middle Tendo to be reclusive and aloof now.

"Hey sis? Whats wrong? You seem quiet today?" Akane asked. She wondered if it could be the rumours that were going around about Kuno's sudden attention towards her sister. A thought that made her cringe. It was bad enough he was after her and Ranma. Now he was now after Nabiki. That sick pervert.

"Huh? Oh nothing Akane." Nabiki replied back absently. As she began to walk ahead of the would be couple.

"What's wrong with her?" Ranma asked Akane. Wishing it was not his fault for making her so dejected and aloof.

"I don't know. I think she's upset about the rumours that are going on at school about her." Akane replied back worriedly. As the two began to follow her towards the Tendo Compound.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

Nabiki sat on her bed. Numerous thoughts circled around her head. But somehow her problems were getting worse and worst. She stared at the piece of paper in her hand. Tomorrow it will be put up around the school.

She glared at the paper she held in her hands as if it was the root of all evil. With all the things that went on, how could she forget about this event.

She glared at the letter one more time before crumpling the paper and threw it in the bin. Then buried her head on her pillow.

How could things change so quickly and get out of control?

Ever since she had satrted to acknowledge her feelings for Ranma, things began to spiral out of control.

"This is just not my day…" She sighed.

As dozens of thoughts invaded her mind making her more tired and soon sent her into sleep. Not knowing that a certain pigtailed martial artist watched worriedly outside her bedroom window.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Finally updated! _

_YAY! _

_Does a little happy dance._

_I know most of you would have probably expected more of Nabiki's ire on Sasuke. And are feeling rather disappointed letting Sasuke scot free rather than experience Nabiki's retribution but as_ **_Delta-Theta_** _has told me "**Sasuke working for the Kuno's is punishment enough**." and I happen to agree with him._

_Thanks to **griffenvamp** for encouraging me to update as well as the others who waited patiently. Not long now till I wrap this all up._

_What does Ranma think of Nabiki after he had witnessed her dealings?_

_What's going on with Nabiki?_

_What is the mysterious letter that Nabiki got all worried?_

_Will I ever update fast enough for you guys to find out?_

_Please review…_

**Ja Ne**


	11. The Letter

**_Disclaimer:_**

_The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments….._

_I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki._

_

* * *

_

* * *

It was just like Nabiki had predicted. The awful letter she had in her hands two weeks ago was put up the very next day without delay. She inwardly winced. She was not prepared for that one. Already, the whole of Furikan High school was buzzing with all kinds of emotions in reaction to the letter which was posted up all-over the notice board of the school. Excited, dread and fear so far were leading. But in Nabiki's case, it was more dread and fear. She kept feeling her stomach twist and knot when she hears the conversations.

"Did you hear?"

"Oh my God what shall we do?"

"Can You believe it?"

"Never thought this was going to happen."

Were only some of the titbits of the conversations running all over Furikan. It didn't help either that the Blue Thunder of Furikan had redoubled or should we say tripled his efforts in gaining his two beloveds affections. While from time to time seeking her as well. Further fuelling the rumour mills in Furikan High.

"Stupid Letter… Stupid Kuno… Stupid…." Nabiki kept mumbling to herself as she walked down the corridor hall. Everyone that saw her quickly made way for her, while her lackeys flanked her from behind.

Her associates remained quiet through out the whole ordeal but was also curious about the recent changes that took place. They had wanted to ask Nabiki about it themselves but feared Nabiki's reaction. So instead they waited patiently until Nabiki had somehow calmed down. Though as luck would have told them, it had been approximately two weeks already and Nabiki had not shown any sign of her mood lightening.

"Uh… Senpai?" one of her braver cohorts uttered. She wanted to ask how she was.

"What is it?" Nabiki immediately snapped back at her. Making the girl step back in fear.

"N-nothing!"

Nabiki took a deep breath and sighed. She need to get herself together. Who knew a simple notice would create such havoc?

But Nabiki couldn't help her growing ire. She can imagine the rest of the students laughing behind her back. While she was used to them talking behind her back it was the pity and mockery behind her back that got under her skin the most.

Nabiki took a deep breath to calm herself. It wasn't like her to be so angry and feel out of control with her emotions. She looked at her colleagues and saw the fear in them. She was used to that too, but the women who flanked her were the people who she considered friends and right now her so called friends feared her. Something that stung her. Was she really that terrible?

"Listen ladies, I would like to be alone for a while." She sighed.

"Are you sure?" Ryonami asked. Her right hand hench woman and whom she considered as her best friend.

"Yeah." Nabiki reassured them as she walked away from them.

"Do you think sempai would be alright Ryo?" Asked Hiroko as she watched her senpai walked away.

"She'll be fine. She just needs a breather that's all. There had been a lot of changes that took place. I think she's just trying to adjust with everything." Ryonami explained as she watched her friend from a distance.

"Why do you think she made such sudden changes though? It's so not like her to be spontaneous unless there's a hidden angle somewhere." inquired Mai.

"I really don't know Mai and I doubt she knows it too." Ryonami replied back softly.

* * *

Nabiki went to the back of the school grounds. A place where she can be alone and collect her thoughts. It was also the place where most of her business deals were dealt. But today the lot was empty. She has not seen anybody or made any appointment with anybody so the place was deserted. She doubted anybody would try to look for her and even if they did, her cohorts will be there.

She made her way towards the cherry blossom tree. The particular cherry blossom tree had been there as far as she could remember and had witnessed so many things in its lifetime. She stared idly at its trunk. She studied it well as she began to circle the tree, looking for something. Tracing her fingers across its sturdy trunk. Until at last she found it.

She smiled as she traced the carved letters. It was a moment of pure spontaneousness. Something she made when she first attended the school. Wanting to make a mark on the world, being the naïve girl that she was, She decided to make her first mark on the tree. She smiled at the thought as she traced the clumsy strokes that marked the tree.

"I think today is the only day that I saw you smile. These last couple of weeks must have been bad for business ne?" a male voice interrupted her musing.

She didn't bother turning around. She already knew who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging around." the voice replied back before he jumped down from his perch on the nearby tree.

"Found anything interesting?" She asked keeping her voice neutral and devoid of any emotion.

"Nothing much really." He shrugged. He decided that today was the day he would talk to her. There's no point in beating around the bush anymore. She had her fun. She had messed with his head but enough is enough.

He was driven up the wall from paranoia, that Nabiki had some hidden angle that she was playing at. It had been more than two weeks now since they kissed. They never had the chance to really talk about it since then. He never seemed to have a chance of getting her alone or get the right timing. In truth he was worried.

Nabiki hasn't been herself lately if he was to be honest with himself. She had been aloof and was always in a bad mood. Ever since the whole rumour began to spread. It didn't stop. The rumours went from bad to worst and became more incredible and far fetch as each day passed. The damage control didn't work. All was left now was to let the rumour runs it course for doing something about it, will only fuel it more. It only got worst when the announcement about the dance was announced.

Speculations began to arise, as rumours about Nabiki spread like wild fire and she couldn't do anything to stop it. If she did; it will only make her look like the speculations about her, Kuno and Ranma true.

It's ridiculous really. It ranged from Ranma being the sex slave to Nabiki being one and so on and so forth. Everyone was now keen on what's going to happen and who will Nabiki attend the dance with. This was only a few of the reasons why he knew Nabiki was constantly aloof.

"So why are you here again?" Nabiki asked him again. Aware of the growing silence between them.

"You know why I'm here Nabiki. We need to talk."

"Talk about what Ranma?" Nabiki replied back. Keeping her back to him.

"Will you at least look at me when I'm trying to talk to you?" Ranma angrily retorted.

Nabiki sighed. "There's nothing for us to talk about." Still keeping her back to him.

Ranma, tired of talking to her back spun her around. "Of course there is!"

"I've already said whatever I need to say to you. I got nothing left to say!" Nabiki hissed. She was not going to say it again to boost whatever male ego he had. Once was hard enough.

Ranma felt frustrated. They did try and talk and it resulted with them kissing. Resolving nothing. "I just want to be sure you're not playing any tricks." he softly whispered.

Nabiki heard him. She wanted nothing more but to slap him. Did he think she could joke about something like this? That she would stoop so low as to kiss him just so she could get her jollies?

"You have some nerve Saotome!" Nabiki hissed angrily. "Do you really think I would stoop so low so I could get my rocks off?"

"I wouldn't put it pass you." Ranma sighed. He really wasn't doing well.

Nabiki began to shake with anger. "So you really think that? That I'm the type of person who can't have feelings for you? Why? Is it because I'm not hell bent of marrying you? Is that it!" Nabiki accused.

"Nabiki…" was all Ranma could say. He didn't know what to say.

"Should I jump the Fiancée band wagon and declare my undying love and devotion for you? Should I start waging war with my baby sister and your other would be fiancées so that I could prove to you that my feelings for you are real?" Nabiki scoffed in disdain.

Ranma was speechless. Was that what he really wanted her to do? To prove to him that she cared about him.

"I have feelings for you Saotome. I don't know how or why and when it happened but it's there now. And you know what else I realise? I don't want to! I don't want to have feelings for you but I do! It's not rational! It's a pain I really don't need right now! I can't even think straight anymore!" Nabiki began to rant at him never noticing that tears began to flow from her eyes. She violently wiped them away.

"I don't want to be like Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo or Kodachi. I don't want to be like the other girls that chased you hoping you'd give them a time and day because unlike them I'm rational. I don't want to pine for you!" Nabiki could feel she was breaking down and tried to get a grip on herself.

"Do you think I wanted that? Do you think I enjoy being chased like some kind of prize?" Ranma angrily retorted. "Don't you think that I wouldn't be suspicious of your motives simply because you decided you have feelings for me? There are a number of girls after me for crying out loud! I've been drugged, threatened, beaten and tricked only so I can marry them so forgive me for being cynical!"

They both stared at each other then. Both seething with a tumult of emotions.

"I don't want to fall for you." Nabiki honestly replied back as she glared at him.

"And I don't want you to fall for me too." Ranma honestly admitted as he too glared at her.

"Then we agree." Nabiki stated as Ranma nodded. Unaware that their heated discussion had both made them incredulously close to each other.

They could almost feel each other's breath against each other. They knew they were still at school and there's a great chance that someone would be able to see them. The right thing to do was to walk away.

They knew what the right thing was. Knew the consequences if they didn't. But common sense is sometimes much harder to do when temptation was just right in front of you. Ranma was about to do the right thing, to back off away from her and walk away. But the moment their eyes met. He couldn't move. Instead he found himself drifting towards her moist and inviting lips.

The moment she saw his head descend, she knew the right thing would be to turn away or at least push him or stop him, cry out in protest even but she didn't. Instead she found herself meeting his lips half way. Their lips brushed at first, enough to alert them about what they were doing, yet they still didn't heed these warning signs. All they seemed to crave was more. It wasn't enough.

Nabiki found her arms encircled him as his encircled her body. Despite their talk, their bodies didn't seem to listen.

Nabiki found her back against the tree as she and Ranma shared a passionate and rather heated kiss. It was so much more different from the last kiss they shared. There was a sense of urgency in it. An overwhelming hunger feel to it. She found her hands buried in his hair as his hand roamed her back.

"We should stop." Nabiki manage to say when both finally came up for air but continued to plant butterfly kisses on each other.

"Yeah." Ranma agreed but didn't relinquish his hold on her. Eagerly returning her kisses.

"No... Really... We should..." Nabiki replied back breathlessly.

"Yeah... I agree..." Ranma absently relied back. Though he didn't show any sign of letting go any time soon.

"I really think you guys should really listen to each other." Spoke another voice.

That was enough to make Ranma and Nabiki jump away from each other. Ranma blushed uncontrollably while Nabiki tried to act like she wasn't caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"What are you doing here Ryo?"Nabiki asked her friend. Embarassed at being caught.

"I could ask the same thing with you Nabiki, Ranma." Ryonami replied back as she gave Ranma a curt nod acknowledging the martial artist's presence.

"Yo Ryonami." Ranma greeted. "I guess I better head back to the guys. Be seeing you guys later." Ranma replied back as he scratched the back of his head. Trying to make a smooth exit.

"Later Ranma." Ryonami replied back as she watched the pigtailed youth walk away. When she was sure he was out of ear shot she turned her attention to her friend. "Care to explain why I found you guys at each others throats?"

"We were not at each other's throats." Nabiki replied glaring at Ryonami for her awful play on words.

"Could have fooled me. I was pretty sure I could distinctly see your tongue but then again I could be wrong. It could be Ranma's." Ryonami grinned as she teased Nabiki. Relishing her friend fluster.

Nabiki merely groaned. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Not as much as you enjoyed it I bet." Ryonami continued enjoying her friend get embarrassed before returning to her serious demeanour. "But you still haven't explained what's going on with you."

"There is nothing going on with me." Nabiki replied back.

"Don't even try and avoid the topic Nabiki. I've been watching you closely these past few days."

"Some people would call that stalking Ryo." Nabiki remarked. Wanting to dismiss their discussion.

But Ryonami ignored her jibe and continued. "I mean the sudden ceasure of photo sales, Kuno's sudden interest in your person and let's not forget, you snogging Ranma just then. The number one chaos magnet." Ryonami then looked concernedly at her friend. "I can't help but feel worried about you Nabiki. This isn't like you at all."

Nabiki sighed. "I know Ryo... Believe me I know... And you know what the scariest part? I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

Ryonami looked at her best friend as she engulfed her in a comforting embrace. "Its' happening again isn't it?" Ryonami softly asked.

She remembered the last time Nabiki was like this. Remembered the last time she was unsure of herself. She only had to look at the names engraved against the cherry blossom tree to know who and when it happened.

* * *

The rest of school time was spent as normal or as normal as it could be spent in Furikan High. Spirits were still high as the day finally ended. Still one question lingered in everyone's mind. Who's going with whom to the Dance?

With the multitude of rumours assimilating into one, everyone was excited. It was the juniors chance to be asked by the seniors to the dance since it was dedicated to Nabiki's year. Everyone waited for anticipation at the latest gossip of who goes with whom, will things develop after wards and who will be all alone at the event. Everyone even made bets on the outcome curtesy of Nabiki's cohorts.

Nabiki sighed. Finally the day had ended. She couldn't wait until she got home and just lock herself in there and forget everything. But it seems the Gods have other plans for the middle Tendo.

"Tendo Nabiki, a word with your person please." Tatewaki Kuno called to her. Nabiki's cohorts merely looked at the bokken wielding samurai wanna be and waited for Nabiki's answer.

Nabiki nodded to her cohorts and bid them her farewell as she turned her attention towards the kendoist.

"What's up Kuno-baby?" she asked as she watched the remainder of the students walk out of the school gates.

"I'd like to speak to you in private." Kuno replied as he too watched beside her as the students walked out of the gates of the school.

Nabiki knew exactly where they could talk without being interrupted. Everyone should be out of the school anyway and it seemed Kuno wanted to make some sort of business deal.

"You know where right?" Nabiki replied back as she continued to watch the students. She saw Kuno nod.

"After you." he replied as he made a grand gesture of letting her walk before him.

"Ever the gentleman." Nabiki commented as she led him towards the back of the school.

* * *

"Did you see where Nabiki went?" Akane asked Ranma as they both walked home.

"No. Last I saw her, she was walking out with her minions." Ranma replied back.

"That's strange I thought I just saw Hiroko and Mai walked pass." Akane replied back.

Ranma just shrugged. "Nabiki's a big girl. She can handle herself."

"I guess you're right." Akane replied back.

* * *

Nabiki arrived home around two hours later. She was seated inside Kuno's limousine.

"Think about my offer and give me a call." Tatewaki said to her.

"Well thanks for the ride Kuno-baby." Nabiki replied back as the door to her side opened. Sasuke was standing outside indicating that it was he who opened the door for her.

She was about to step out when Kuno held her hand. "Just think about it Nabiki."

Nabiki looked at his hand and then at him. She smiled briefly. "I will."

She then thanked Sasuke before entering her home.

"Do you think she will consider master?" Sasuke asked.

"Who knows Sasuke? Who really knows what goes on in the mind of a woman? Even someone like Tendo Nabiki." Kuno replied back cryptically. In two weeks time he will have his answer.

* * *

Dinner was a peaceful event or as peaceful as it could be in the Tendo household.

As much as Nabiki loved her older sister's cooking, she didn't seem to have any appetite. She ate very little and excused herself something that Ranma didn't miss.

Kasumi watched her younger sister walk up to her room. Concerned of Nabiki's behaviour. She even skipped dessert tonight and Nabiki never passes dessert. Kasumi knew her sister had a penchant for sweets and would often catch Nabiki stealing or munching on a cookie before meals. But tonight Nabiki truly looked bothered by something. She had wanted to speak to her but didn't want to intrude on her sister's privacy. She was torn about what to do. Should she speak to her or wait for Nabiki to come to her?

* * *

Nabiki laid awake that night. Too many things ran into her mind. Things just got from complicated to worst in a matter of days. Just how the hell did she get to be in the middle of all things?

It was then that she heard a familiar rapping by her window. She wanted to ignore him and just be left alone with her thoughts but bit her lip when she thought that he would probably catch a cold if she left him outside. So with much deliberation she let him in.

"Thanks Nabiki. Took you long enough though." Ranma commented as he rubbed his arms for warmth. It was exceptionally chilly tonight.

Nabiki smirked. "I thought a martial artist such as yourself could handle a bit of a cold." she teased.

Ranma merely glared at her as he sat down beside her on her bed. Making Nabiki raise her eyebrow.

"Feeling a little too comfortable aren't you?" Nabiki replied. She didn't give him permission to sit on her bed let alone beside her.

"Don't mind if I do." Ranma replied back with wry grin. Ignoring her subtle jibe.

Nabiki sighed as she lay back down on her bed. She was aware Ranma's eyes were on her making her slightly uncomfortable.

"What's bothering you Nabiki?" Ranma asked concerned.

"Everything Ranma." Nabiki replied back as she closed her eyes. Trying to ignore the way his eyes made her feel.

Ranma remained quiet, wanting her to continue.

"I mean what exactly are we doing? What exactly are you doing here right now?" Nabiki asked softly.

Nabiki felt the bed shift and felt his presence beside her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know that Ranma had also laid down beside her.

"I don't know either. All I know is I'm worried about you." Ranma answered honestly.

Nabiki wished she could be happy with his response but knew she couldn't. This was Ranma who was talking. He was always worried about everyone.

"But if you don't know what you're doing and I don't know what I'm doing… Shouldn't we at least do them together?" Ranma replied back through the silence that be fall them. Unconsciously his hand brushed against hers.

The moment she felt his hand against hers, she inched her hand to be near his. They both laid in bed together while both their hands sought each other. Until finally they held each others hand. Ranma gave her hand a gentle squeeze before inching closer to her.

She felt him move and felt their shoulders touched each other. She couldn't help herself. She rolled over, placing herself almost on top of him and was now resting her head against his chest.

Ranma stiffened. He was caught in surprise when Nabiki moved and put herself on top of him. He momentarily panicked but immediately calmed down when Nabiki didn't move or try anything funny. She merely rested her head against his chest. She needed comfort.

Nabiki thought Ranma was going to push her away but relaxed when she felt him wrap his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him, burying her head in his chest as she listened to his heart beat.

"What are we really doing?" Nabiki asked softly. Not really knowing the answer and hoping that Ranma would.

"I really don't know.. But at least were not alone ne?" Ranma sighed as he began to run his fingers through Nabiki's hair. It felt funny how he seemed comfortable with her lying on him like this and how strange it was to be holding her like he was holding her now. But no matter how strange it felt, it felt comfortably warm and right somehow.

They stayed like that for quite a while. Not noticing Nabiki's door slowly closed and whom ever it was who witnessed them, left them alone for now.

* * *

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

Guess how many times I had to re-write this chapter. Sorry about the delay. As I said I was having a hard time contacting my pre-reader and decided to just wing this one and hope you readers like it.

Remember: This story was only meant to be a one-shot idea to begin with so it's only natural that it will start diverting to AU.

Not long now til I actually wrap this story up. I apologise for getting too caught up with my other stories for now but I will try my hardest to produce better chapters and continue and finish my stories.

Thanks to all that reviewed and supported this story. It was greatly appreciated.

Now a little explanation to Nabiki's reaction to the letter/notice about the school dance. I'm sure many of you are wondering why Nabiki was so concerned about this event. To put it simply she was sort of worried about the whole date. As a girl it's always a trying event trying to get dates to go to the school dance. Add the fact about the rumours spreading about her curtesy of Kuno's wild allegations and you have one big problem.

While I'm sure Nabiki have no problems acquiring dates for the event, she will still have to deal with rumours about her paying for one or resorting to trickery to obtain one. Is it a wonder why Nabiki is frustrated?

Now that it's explained what happens between Ranma and Nabiki now?

Who was lurking behind Nabiki's door?

What's the deal between her and Kuno?

What was engraved in the cherry blossom tree?

All this and more, so tune in next time for another exciting chapter of My Little Secret

Please Review!

**Ja Ne**


	12. Memories

_**Disclaimer:**_

The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications… I'm only here so I can practice my writing…lol… I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story… so again please don't sue!… I already have enough problems managing bill payments…..

I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki.

* * *

Nabiki tossed and turned in her sleep that night as images began to swim in her mind. Snippets of memories mixing with her dreams were making it hard for her to breathe.

She moaned in despair, but in her dreams she was a reluctant observer of her younger self. She was calling out to herself, berating her younger self. Telling herself to stop.

-------

Ranma wasn't normally a light sleeper but the constant nightmares that plagued him from his training was enough to keep him awake . It was always hard to find any decent sleep after the nightmares he had, that's probably why he was aware that there was something not quite right in the silent darkness of his room. He could hear someone's agonising moan and couldn't help but investigate.

-------

Kasumi was a light sleeper. She has trained herself to be one especially since the loss of their mother. Every time she felt there was something wrong in the Tendo home or if one of her sisters were in turmoil, she would be there for them to give them the comfort they needed. Tonight was the same.

She could feel her heart constrict as she heard muffled whimpers of despair. It was rare for her now a days to be disturb from her slumber, since the arrival of the Saotomes there was some sort of veiled security that washed over the harmony of their home. Still the agonising whimpers though it was muffled was hard to ignore, so without further delay, Kasumi had donned on her robe to see if her sisters were alright.

-------

Ranma briefly but quietly knocked upon the door where the noises emanated from. When he got no response he decided to turn the doorknob and let himself in, leaving the door slightly ajar for the moment. His curiousity getting the best of him as he entered the room when concern washed over him.

He saw her lying there in a foetal position, shaking uncontrollably as she continued to mumble incoherent words. Tears fell from her closed eyes drenching her pillow. She was dreaming.

He hesitated at first. He didn't know what to do or why was it he was always compelled to be around her presence. But he knew he couldn't leave her like this. There was something about her that demanded every part of his being to stay and try to comfort her, just like the time when she had that nightmare.

He approached her quietly, not wanting to disturb her. Mesmerised by the tears and agonising whimpers she kept repeating to herself.

He sat beside her, not knowing what to do next. He didn't think taking her in his arms would be appropriate. So instead, he began to run his hands up and down her back. Trying to sooth her and probably try and drive whatever it was she was dreaming of away. Before he can even form any coherent thought, he also began to whisper comforting words to her, trying to coax her to stop crying.

"It's alright Nabiki. Everything is alright." he whispered to her, but his sitting position was beginning to affect his back. He was getting uncomfortable bending over her like that.

He looked at the little space on the bed and the trembling girl. He couldn't leave her like this. So he lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso and continued to whisper soothing words in her ear.

Unknown to him that there was someone by the door.

-------

Kasumi didn't know what to make of the scene before her. A part of her mind was screaming that what she was witnessing was inappropriate, but another part of her was glad that he was comforting her sister. That is until she felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Go to sleep Kasumi." Her father's soft tired voice instructed.

"But father…"

"Leave them be Kasumi, your sister is in good hands." Soun replied back to his older daughter.

Kasumi merely bowed in response, still hesitant to leave Nabiki's door but complied to her father's wish.

Soun watched his older daughter walked away, before turning his attention in Nabiki's room. He watched his middle daughter being comforted rather intimately by her baby sister's fiancé. He watched them with unreadable features.

This was the second time he had witnessed the two together. The first was a week ago, when he was checking his daughters' room to see if they're asleep. He nearly burned himself with the cigarette that became loose in his mouth when he saw Nabiki on top of Ranma. Normally he would have barged in and damn the consequences of his actions, but he also knew that if he did just that, he would have alerted Akane in the opposite room. He really didn't want his daughters fighting amongst themselves.

He hoped against hope that what he saw a week ago was merely a figment of his imagination. An illusion created by his mind from binge drinking with his childhood friend Genma, but it seems that his worst fears had been confirmed.

He really should stop this nonsense right now, but looking at Nabiki being consoled by Ranma and witnessing how gradually her whimpers began to cease, the father inside of him couldn't do it. He hasn't been the best father to any of his girls and he'd like to think he had raised them well enough to know what was right from wrong, but something about the scene in front of him tore his heart apart.

Hesitantly he stepped away from Nabiki's room and as quietly and subtly as he could he closed the door. It seemed he would need another drink tonight to fall asleep.

* * *

**The Next morning…**

Kasumi seemed distracted as she prepared breakfast the very next day. She was taking longer than intended just to prepare breakfast. She fell into a dreamless sleep that night. She was torn. Last night was something unexpected. It was something she never thought herself to be able to handle.

"Oh my!" She cried out in mild alarm as she nicked her finger with the chopping knife. She immediately put the injured digit to her lips and sucked the blood out before going to the faucet to clean the cut. It had been years since she was this distracted. She was the master of the kitchen. It was her domain. Yet she found herself injured because she was distracted. What should she do?

She didn't expect the sight that greeted her last night . She had every right to worry didn't she? The fact that their father was also there and had witnessed what she had seen was surely something to be concerned about.

But why was her father there? Why didn't he look shock at all?

"Morning Kasumi." Ranma greeted Kasumi. Snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning Ranma-kun." Kasumi replied back as she wiped her hands and applied a band-aid on her finger.

"Is there something wrong? You look like you're out of it or something?" Ranma asked but before Kasumi could reply Genma jumped his son.

"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU LAG ON YOU'RE TRAINING!" Genma admonished as he grappled his son.

"LET GO OF ME YOU OLD FOOL!" Ranma angrily retorted. As he tried to dislodge himself from his father's grip.

"You guys make too much of noise every morning." Nabiki commented gruffly as she entered the kitchen. "Take it up outside will you?"

On cue, the father and son continued their skirmish. Finally Ranma got sick of it and launched his father outside the back yard with Ranma hot on his heels.

Nabiki on the other hand just set the kettle to a boil to make herself a cup of coffee. She sat at the table as she waited. Akane came to the kitchen already in her jogging gear.

"Morning Kasumi, Nabiki. I'm going for my morning run now oneesan." Akane informed Kasumi before heading out.

Kasumi was now left alone with Nabiki. She unconsciously began to grip and twist the wash cloth she held tightly, making her knuckles grow white. Kasumi's fidgeting finally registered to a still sleepy Nabiki.

"What has your panties in a knot Oneechan?" Nabiki asked as she eyed her sister's hands. "Something in your mind?"

Nabiki knew there must be something that was bothering Kasumi if she was fidgeting like she did. It must bother her a lot since she looked like she was struggling for the right words to be able to speak to her.

"Nabiki…" Kasumi began but was cut off abruptly by their father's greeting.

"Morning girls." Soun greeted his daughters looking worst for wear.

Nabiki merely grimaced at the sight of her father. Whenever he looked like this, it normally means he had drunk himself to sleep again. Nabiki greeted her father, showing a little bit of disdain in her voice at her father's state but took two cups and began preparing herself and her father coffee. While she was busy preparing their coffee, Soun and Kasumi exchanged a silent look towards each other. Soun warning Kasumi not to speak or say anything about what she had witnessed last night to Nabiki.

Kasumi wrung the wash cloth so tightly in her hands that she could almost feel the fabric cutting the skin of her flesh. She bit her lower lip, her eyes pleading to her father, wanting to protest but the look Soun gave her brook no argument. The authority and seriousness in his eyes did not waver.

"Here daddy. Looks like you need this as well as I do." Nabiki sat beside her father as she handed him a cup of black coffee, oblivious to the silent conversation between her father and her older sister.

"Thanks Nabiki." He smiled gratefully masking his features well.

"I'll get the morning paper for you then father." Kasumi commented as she left the kitchen, trying to school her features and emotions. She found herself standing by their front door but seemed lost and forgotten her purpose. Their father knew and yet he didn't want her to intervene. Does that mean that he will?

"Oh mother what shall I do?" Kasumi whispered to herself.

-------

"So Akane, what are your plans this fine Saturday morning?" Soun asked his youngest daughter.

"Well dad, I was planning to go shopping with Yuka and Sayuri today and probably watch a movie." Akane replied back.

"FANTASTIC!" Genma cried out in glee. "This is a great opportunity for you and Ranma to spend the day together! Isn't that right Soun!"

"You old fool! Didn't you hear what she just said? She was going to go shopping!" Ranma protested.

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE MOVIES WITH AKANE, BOY!" Genma replied back in the same tone of voice as I'm your father and I know what's good for you kind of tone.

"Uncle Genma didn't you just hear what I just said? I said I was going with my friends!" Akane protested.

"Nonsense Akane. This is a great time to spend sometime with your fiancé. I won't let you go unless I'm sure you are safely accompanied by Ranma." Soun replied back though it sounded hollow in his throat.

"BUT DAD!"

"I'm not going to the mall with a bunch of girls!" Ranma protested.

With all the racket the two youths were making it was enough to get into Nabiki's nerves. "Well why don't you invite your other friends along with you Ranma? I'm sure Daisuke and Hiroshi would love to hang-out with you at the arcade while Akane and her friends are doing their shopping. You can all just meet up at the movies later."

Genma looked like he was going to protest and insist that Ranma and Akane should spend the whole day together but Soun had already given his nod of agreement.

"That's a great idea Nabiki!" Soun cried out. "Speaking of which, what about you Nabiki and Kasumi? What are your plans today?"

"Well Father, I'm planning on borrowing and returning some of the medical books and journals from Dr Tofu." Kasumi answered oblivious to the other people on the table sweat drops and hopes that there will be no patients for Dr Tofu today.

"What about you Nabiki?" Soun inquired his middle daughter.

"Just going out and have some fun. You know girl stuff." Nabiki replied back airily.

"Like swindling some poor guy off of his cash." Akane muttered under her breath which gained her a disapproving frown from Kasumi and funnily enough Ranma.

"What was that Akane?" Nabiki gave her a false smile, indicating she did hear her barbed remarks.

"Nothing Nabiki, I said I hope you enjoy yourself." Akane replied back swiftly. It wouldn't do to make Nabiki angry or she might find herself with no money to go out for the day.

"That's what I thought." Nabiki smiled back serenely and too smugly for Akane's taste.

* * *

"So what do you think she's really up to?" Ranma asked Akane as they both made their way towards the mall. He had called Daisuke and Hiroshi and agreed that they will meet up at the arcade.

"Like I would know? I'm betting that she's off trying to swindle poor idiots off of their money." Akane replied back.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your sister." Ranma admonished.

"I know, but I can't help it. She's been doing this kind of stuff for like years now and I guess the perception just stuck I guess." Akane sighed. "Don't get me wrong Ranma, I love Nabiki to bits, it's just that the stuff she does gets on my nerves you know?"

Then after some after thought Akane realised that Ranma just defended Nabiki just a minute ago. "Hey wait a minute, why do you sound so offended all of a sudden? You're the one who insults her behind her back you know! So don't go all high and mighty on me!"

Ranma sighed. "I ain't defending Nabiki or nothing Akane. It's just that don't you think it's funny that you think like the rest of the students of Furinkan? I mean yeah sure I insult her and stuff but what you said earlier wasn't exactly all pleasant since she is your sister after all."

"Look Ranma, I'm entitled about my own opinion and that includes my sister. Why are you so quick to defend her anyway?"

"Why are you so quick to condemn her? Aren't you suppose to be defending her and stuff?" Ranma replied back.

"Whatever!" Akane said in a gruff as she increased her stride and left him. "Stupid jerk, who's he anyways? Trying to make me feel guilty when he insults everybody! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!"

* * *

**Somewhere in Nerima in the old playground,**

Nabiki sat by the bench and watched the little kids play and frolic in the playground. A smile graced her lips as she watched them in wry amusement.

"This used to be our playground." She whispered to herself. In her mind's eye, she could see younger versions of herself, Akane and Kasumi all running up the slides, jungle gym and sandbox, while their mother and father watched over them.

* * *

**Flashback…**

"TACHI!" Nabiki excitedly called out to her six year old friend.

"BIKI!" Tatewaki Kuno rushed towards her excitedly leaving the group of boys he was playing with before her arrival.

"Look everybody Tatewaki has a girlfriend!" A boy Nabiki didn't know teased.

"Shut up Kowaru!" Tatewaki replied back in anger.

"Don't let them get to you Tachi. Let's go on the swings instead." Nabiki replied back as she tried to pull Tatewaki's hand. Trying to pull the angry boy away from the other boys.

"Why don't you guys play House instead?" Another boy teased.

"Shut up! I'm warning you!" Tatewaki growled.

"Ohhh… I'm so scared!"

Tatewaki couldn't help it anymore and charged at the other boy as a full blown scuffle erupted. It was then that Tatewaki began to get into fights with other kids every time they teased them.

**Scene change...**

"I can't be friends with you anymore Biki." Tatewaki said not looking Nabiki in the eye. He was getting into too many fights lately because of the insistent teasing he got from the other boys.

"Why Tachi?" Nabiki replied back crying. Tatewaki was her best friend.

"Because Biki! Just because!" Tatewaki replied back shouting at her. "I don't like you ok!" and just so he could make a point, he pushed her rather violently away making her stumble backwards and fall.

Tatewaki looked shocked from what he has done. "Hey Nabiki, I'm sor…"

Nabiki began to cry as she looked up at her former best friend. "I HATE YOU!!!" She yelled at him as she pushed herself from the ground and seeked her mother's comfort. Her mother gave Tatewaki a disapproving stare.

She never played with Tatewaki again. She didn't even like going to the playground anymore. It was then that she noticed there was something wrong with her mother.

* * *

**Back at the present…**

Tears began to glisten in Nabiki's eyes. Not even a year later after that, her mother passed away. They didn't have enough money to pay for her treatment. Her mother's health deteriorated right before their eyes, until finally she was gone.

* * *

**Back to the Flashback…**

"Biki?" She could hear Tatewaki's voice filled with concern. He found her near the koi pond watching the koi swimming absently. She didn't want to be inside where her mother's memorial service was taking place. She was wearing a formal kimono and was sitting idly near the pond. Her fingers teasing the water and the koi.

"What do you want now Kuno?" Nabiki replied back.

"I'm sorry about your mother." she heard him say nervously.

"So?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why would you care anyway? You're not my friend anymore."

"Biki…"

"Go away and don't call me that name anymore."

A year later, Tatewaki's mother died from a horrible accident.

Nabiki and her family attended the funeral service but not once did Nabiki approach Tatewaki, afraid of what to say to him. They never did cross paths again not until they reached middle school.

**Scene change...**

"Hey there beautiful." the upperclassman greeted her. "What are doing here all by your lonesome?"

"Leave her alone." she heard his familiar voice. "She doesn't want to do anything with sleazebags like you."

"And what are you going to do you little shrimp?" the upperclassman then recognised his face. "Well if it isn't little rich boy, how quaint."

It was then that Tatewaki realised that the upperclassman was not alone. Several other boys began to surround him. Needless to say Tatewaki didn't stand a chance against them. It was Nabiki that dragged him to the infirmary.

* * *

**Back at the present…**

Nabiki closed her eyes. She doesn't want to remember anymore. She doesn't want to replay images of memories and wonder about what could have been. The damage has already been done and there was no point in worrying about the past.

She was interrupted from her musings when a curious little boy approached her.

"Why are you sad?" said the little boy who couldn't be more than five years of age.

Nabiki smiled at the little boy. "I'm not sad."

The boy looked curiously at her before taking a seat beside Nabiki. Swing his feet idly. "Your pretty." the boy boldly declared. Eliciting a warm chuckle from Nabiki. She can already picture the boy's future as a potential lothario.

"So how come you're here and not with the other kids?" Nabiki inquired.

"I'm tired. Kiki and the others runs too fast." The boy grumbled.

Nabiki quirked an eyebrow at that, but the little boy was just too adorable. She reached into her purse and pulled out a can of soda.

"Here you go. You can have it. I can buy another one later."

The little boy beamed at her with a toothy grin. "Thanks lady! My name is Kaneda."

Nabiki couldn't help but grinned back. "My name is Nabiki."

And with that the two began to talk idly, with Kaneda asking her a barrage of questions. Pretty soon Kaneda's playmates also joined them. Bombarding Nabiki with questions ranging from why the sky is blue to what it was like being a grown up, to the latest games and cartoons on TV.

* * *

Ranma was bored. While it had been fun hanging out with Daisuke and Hiroshi, their constant arguing and trying to pick up girls got to his nerves. Especially when the said girls began flirting with him instead. He really didn't want anymore girls vying for his attention, so he decided to just hang out somewhere else and meet up with the rest later at the movies.

While idly walking around with no destination in mind he was drawn to the sounds of laughter coming from the nearby playground. Feeling nostalgic due to the hardships he had experienced during his childhood, he was drawn to the children's merry laughter and decided to hang-out with the kids for a while. What surprised him was finding Nabiki surrounded by half a dozen kids trying to gain her attention.

* * *

Nabiki couldn't help but laugh as the kids that surrounded her continued to ask her questions all trying to gain her attention. Each kid was trying to out voice the other. Some of the boys even began to brag what little abilities they have.

"I can jump this high!" A boy with head full of brown curls named Hayate pronounced as he began to gesture just how high he could which Nabiki estimated was about her knee high.

"So? I can kick the ball the farthest!" Claimed another boy whose name was Takumi.

"Well I can out run all of you when we play tag!" A girl with honey blonde hair piped up. Nabiki assumed her name was Kiki after a brief introduction.

Kaneda remained quiet for a while. His face frowned in concentration trying to outdo his friends. His face began to light up as he began to search the pockets of his trouser. Then grinned widely as he presented Nabiki with his prize.

"I have candy!" Kaneda cried out in glee as he handed one to Nabiki as payment for the can of soda he has received earlier.

"Thanks Kaneda-kun." Nabiki smiled fondly at his as she ruffled his hair.

"Taking candy from little kids now Nabiki?" Ranma's voice interrupted her, making Nabiki frown.

Ranma was slightly taken aback. He was only joking and meant it in good humour but it seemed he had upset Nabiki.

Noticing their new friend's distress, the kids that surrounded Nabiki glared at Ranma. Kaneda spoke up for the group. "Leave her alone you big bully!"

"Hey calm down little buddy. I was only joking right Nabiki?" Ranma replied back as he looked at Nabiki for support. He didn't get any.

Nabiki suppressed the urge to giggle. Ranma looked intimidated by a bunch of pre-schoolers was just hilarious. But Ranma's comment did hurt her, reminding her of her melancholy mood hours ago.

"It's alright guys. He's a friend." Nabiki placated the little rugrats.

The little kids merely look at Ranma with suspicion. Ranma had put his hand up to portray his innocence.

Nabiki merely sighed. "Well it's getting late and I have somewhere else I need to be." Nabiki announced turning the kids' attention to her.

"Are you coming back?"

"Don't go!"

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"We haven't even played games yet!"

The kids all protested at once.

Ranma in the other hand watched the scene in wry amusement. Who knew Nabiki had an affinity to little kids? The little kids seemed to be sweet on her, a trait he never would have guessed because of her aloof and icy demeanour. He couldn't help but smirked when the kids began to use puppy dog eyes on Nabiki to make her stay. The overly cuteness of the kids was enough to make anybody bend to their will.

But they were dealing with the master of manipulation. Nabiki smiled at them and just when Ranma thought she was going to give in she pulled full 180 at them.

"I'm sorry I really can't. Tell you what though I'll come again next week." Nabiki softly spoke to them.

"Really?"

"Promise?"

Nabiki nodded. "I promise. In the mean time, why don't you play with my friend Ranma here? I'm pretty sure you'll love playing with him. Right Ranma?"

"W-what?" Ranma replied back in shock.

"See? Well I'll just see you guys next week. Behave yourselves and play nice! See ya!" Nabiki bid her farewell as she made a hasty retreat, leaving a very bewildered Ranma.

Ranma just stared at Nabiki's retreating back, when he felt a small tug on his pants. When he looked down, he saw a girl with honey blonde hair looking up at him.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"My name is Kiki." The little girl replied back sweetly.

"Uh? My names Ranma." Ranma introduced himself as he scratched the back of his head.

"Your cute." Kiki continued. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

All Ranma could do was blink at her. He didn't know how to reply to that.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Not so far a way by the telephone booth, Nabiki stared at the numbers on the phone. She bit her lower lip and hesitantly dialled the numbers.

Her finger began to coil itself around the telephone cord absently as she listened at the ring tone. She was getting a bit edgy and was about to hang-up when a familiar voice finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Nabiki asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen I've come to a decision." Nabiki paused as she listened to the person in the other line. She then took a deep breath. "The answer is yes Kuno-baby."

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

I hope you liked the latest update. Thank you so much to the people who continued to support this story. It really is greatly appreciated. I find it funny that my little cousins sparked this little inspiration for me to write. Lol.

As for the answer to the last chapter's question about who witnessed Nabiki and Ranma's intimate display, the answer would be Soun Tendo. Bet you readers didn't expect that did you?

I thought of writing it as Kasumi at first but changed my mind, but as you could see Kasumi still caught them. The question now is what am I planning to do with two other people in the Tendo home has seen Ranma and Nabiki in such a compromising situation?

What was Nabiki dreaming of the night before and what has that got to do with the flashbacks she was having at the playground?

What was the deal with Kuno?

All this and more so please stay tuned to the next exciting chapter of My Little Secret. Please read my profile about updates info.

Please review

**Ja Ne**


	13. Bittersweet

_**Disclaimer:**_

The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story…

So again please don't sue! I already have enough problems managing bill payments…..

I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki.

_Italics_ means thoughts and memories

_**Bold** I**talics**_ means voice over the phone

**Bold** means sign

_

* * *

_

**xxxxxxx**

_

* * *

_

The moment Tatewaki Kuno heard Nabiki's short reply, he couldn't help but hold his breath. He didn't know wether to feel relieved or feel anxious. He really didn't know what to say since he wasn't really prepared for her call nor was he prepared for her answer. To be honest he assumed she would have declined since Nabiki Tendo rarely delayed any reply or took too long to make up her mind.

Nonetheless, her agreeing suited him and brought a small smile upon his lips. "I am glad to hear that you have accepted my offer, shall we start making arrangements then?" he asked trying to mask any of the emotions he felt which he knew that the girl in the other line could easily pick-up.

"**_No, not now. Not over the phone anyways. I'll meet you at lunch on Monday and we will talk about the arrangements then_**."

A frown creased his features. He didn't want to push his luck. "Very well, I will be looking forward to our little meeting Nabiki Tendo."

Tatewaki heard the audible click in the other line, informing him that Nabiki had hanged up on him. He wasn't offended by her abruptness. He was used to Nabiki's no nonsense direct approach but he did wish that perhaps he could speak to her for a little bit longer.

Tatewaki sighed as he ran his fingers through his thick ebony hair in frustration. He was away from prying eyes right now, and there was nothing really stopping him from letting go of the mask he wore. He didn't really know what prompted him to even ask her such a thing after all the things that had happened but a little niggling voice in the back of his head kept bothering him. That even though he denies it, he was glad he took a risk and asked her.

* * *

"**What troubles you old friend?"** the sign read which Genma whipped out from subspace. He was currently in his cursed form, too lazy to change back. He had noticed his friend's melancholy mood after a couple of rounds of cheating at shoji. It wasn't fun when he was the only one cheating at the game while his opponent seemed to be lost in his own world.

"Nani?" Soun blinked a couple of times, bringing him back to reality and pushing his concerns away for the time being.

"**You seem distracted**" Genma once again whipped out.

Soun merely shook his head. It was hard to have a serious conversation with your closest life-long friend, especially if he was in his panda form.

"Nothing is wrong my friend, There are just a lot of things in my mind."

"**Want some advise**?" the sign read.

Soun looked at his life-long friend, really looked at him, not as a friend but as a human being. He contemplated on their past history as well as their friendship but as he looked at his friend's current form, he knew he wasn't the best person to look for any advise. Especially a fatherly advise.

Soun shook his head. "No, it is alright. I think I'll go for a little walk just to clear my head."

Genma was about to volunteer his company when he saw the look of seriousness in his friend's features. He could do nothing to ease his friend's worries as he watched Soun's retreating back.

* * *

Soun wandered aimlessly in the streets of Nerima. The citizens all greeted him warmly as he smiled in return. Walking about with no destination in mind, he couldn't help but drift back to the memories that were still imbedded in his mind.

In his mind's eye, he could still see images of Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi running along the streets quite freely as they did so. Kimiko's arm was linked to his as she leaned on him for support as they both watched over their giggling daughters.

_**Flashback:**_

_"You guys are far too slow!" Kasumi giggled as she ran ahead of her sisters and parents, blowing them a raspberry as she did so. Her beautiful Sunday dress billowing around her legs as a small breeze brushed by._

_"Nu Uh!," Nabiki countered running after Kasumi dressed in her favourite yellow coverall, trying to prove that she wasn't as slow as her sister teased, then pointed at Akane. "Akane's the slowest!"_

_Akane on the other hand dressed in her sunny yellow dress, tried to catch up to her sisters as fast as her little legs could carry her. "No I'm not! Mommy and Daddy are the slowest!"_

_Kimiko laughed at her bantering daughters and couldn't help but join in. "What's the rush girls? The playground is not going to close anytime soon."_

_"Your mother is right girls. Don't run so fast or you'll be too tired to play by the time we get there." Soun agreed with his wife. He couldn't help but grin when his daughters all stopped running and looked at him and their mother._

_"But daaad…" Nabiki whined as though that was enough of an explanation to continue dashing towards the playground._

_On cue, both Kasumi and Akane also whined._

_"If we don't get there first the other kids will get the slides and see-saw!" Kasumi whined._

_"Someone will get to the jungle gym first!" Akane also complained as she approached their parents in the verge of tears._

_Kimiko let go of her husband's arm to engulf Akane into a comforting hug. "But sweetheart you're too short to even reach the bars," Kimiko teased her youngest daughter._

_"That's why daddy is here!" Akane pointed out. "He'll give me a lift on the bars and the slides so I don't have to climb the stairs!"_

_Soun chuckled at Akane's answer as he ruffled her hair. "But what will your mom do while I'm helping you play Akane-chan?"_

_By now Nabiki and Kasumi had also joined them, wondering what's taking their parents so long to catch up. Hearing his question, Nabiki answered him._

_"Mommy can buy us juice and ice cream while we play!" Nabiki responded with glee while her sisters nodded in agreement._

_"So I'm suppose to just buy food and drinks while all of you have all the fun?" Kimiko asked, one eye brow raised._

_"Don't be silly mother, you're too big to go on the slides and see-saw with us." Kasumi giggled._

_"Please mommy?" Akane pleaded, soon Kasumi and Nabiki all looked at her with cute puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine," Kimiko pretended to grumble but couldn't help but laugh when Nabiki and Kasumi hugged her enthusiastically._

_"You're the best mommy!" Akane cheered as she tried her best to hug her mother's legs but was only able to hug Kasumi's back since her two older sisters' had occupied too much space._

_"You're the coolest mom!" Nabiki cheered._

_"The greatest!" Kasumi cheered._

_Kimiko smiled lovingly at her daughters as Soun embraced her from behind. "She is isn't she?"_

_Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane all nodded in unison._

_"But what about me?" Soun asked teasingly. "I feel jealous now."_

_"Don't worry anata, you're still the only one for me." Kimiko answered as she gave him a kiss on the lips._

_"Eeewwww…." Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane all cried out in disgust as they watched their parents kiss, making them all laugh._

_**End flashback….**_

"Was it really that long ago?" Soun asked himself as he walked the very same path towards the playground.

He looked up and saw to his wry amusement that he had indeed arrived at his mind's desired destination. He smiled bitterly as more images from his distant memories flashed before his eyes once again making him feel more melancholy than before.

The laughter of the children playing brought so much ache in his heart, knowing that it had been such a long time since he had heard his daughters to laugh so freely. If he had arrived sooner, he would have witnessed Ranma playing with the very same children that he was currently watching but he had missed him by mere seconds before he bid his farewell to his new found little friends when he had remembered that he was suppose to meet Akane and their friends outside the cinema.

Soun took a seat at the wooden bench, preoccupied by memories of the past and wishing he could bring it all back, unaware that he had caught the attention of a few mothers watching over their children.

"Who is that man?"

"He looks so handsome!"

"I'd like a piece of that!"

"Don't you know? That's Tendo Soun!"

"_**The **_Tendo Soun?"

"Wow! He's dreamier than I thought!"

"Do you think the rumours about him are true?"

"Who knows? This is Nerima after all."

"Soun-chan!" A feminine voice broke him from his thoughts, before embarrassingly correcting herself. "I mean Tendo-san, fancy meeting you here?"

"Ah Ninomiya-san, How are you this fine day?" Soun greeted warmly as he watched her shyly approach. Ninomiya Hinako's arrival certainly got the attention of the other women who had been checking out Tendo Soun and who wouldn't?

The woman just screamed sex appeal. From her long flowing brown hair, to her alluring figure right down to her stylish shoes. The only thing that looked awkward about her, was the fact that she was currently carrying a fishbowl with a fighting fish swimming in it as well as her shy demeanour.

Seeing the man of her affection smiled at her warmed Hinako to the very core and took the opportunity to sit beside the object of her affections. "I am fine Tendo-san, how about yourself? You seem lost in your musings that it was almost a shame to disturb you," she replied back guiltily.

Hinako just couldn't help herself. When she had caught sight of him, she had wanted to talk to him and be beside him. Seeing him in such a melancholy mood, made her even more determined to be by his side. She still cared deeply for him but she knew that it will take time until he could realise her feelings. She couldn't fault him for that since it was one of his more endearing qualities. His dedication and loyalty to his long departed wife touched Hinako and made her hope that if one day she did succeed to gain his affections, she knew she will be well loved and cared for.

Hinako closed her eyes as her past life flashed in her mind's eye. Her sickly childhood as well as her unusual ability had isolated her from her fellow peers as well as the community. She grew up alone and lonely. As she grew up and learned to utilise her powers, she had used them to help people, hoping that in doing so, she will finally be accepted. It worked to some extent but she still felt alone and isolated because she was still different. She also found out that she had to have constant supply of ki to retain her normal age, making her similar to a vampire. Not knowing how to counter her ability without making her weak or sickly like her childhood life, she accepted her fate. That is until she had come to Nerima.

Nerima felt like home to her. A place where the strongest and strangest of martial artists seemed to be drawn to. Where her uniqueness easily blended in with the eccentric community, giving her the "normalcy" she craved. She found an added purpose in her life and led her to the man of her dreams who was currently sitting beside her.

"You didn't disturb me Ninomiya-san, I always appreciate your company," he smiled at her, making her heart flutter with delight.

Soun studied the woman beside him, wondering if she could help him with his growing concern unaware that his gaze was making Hinako giddy.

"Ninomiya-san," Soun paused trying to choose his next words carefully.

Hinako on the other hand held her breath as a dozen or so scenarios flashed in her mind about Soun's trepidition. Could it be that Soun had finally noticed her? Could it be that he is about to ask her out on a date? Hinako tried to fight the urge to hyperventilate.

Soun noticed that his companion started looking anxious and blurted out the first words that entered his head despite the fact that he was trying to look for an appropriate way to word his question."You're a girl right?" Soun blurted out in panic, as soon as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted them.

Hinako's world came crashing down from Soun's tactless question. A girl? She wasn't a girl! She wasn't even in her child form! She was a woman! Well not always but more often now as long as she had her fighting fish or a steady supply of ki.

"I mean, I need to ask you a question in regards to your feminine point of view!" Soun quickly quipped, hoping that in saying so, he would have recovered face from such a stupid question. It seemed to have worked since Hinako had stopped twitching.

"I see," Hinako strained herself to calm down. Soun maybe the object of her affections but that doesn't mean she wasn't entitled to get angry at him from such comments. "Then please do go on, I will try to help as best as I can."

Soun once again began brooding, trying to find the right words to ask what was bothering him but not enough information to let the other woman know what truly bothers him. Hinako on the other hand watched her companion patiently. There was no reason for Hinako to rush since she was satisfied just being close to him.

"Do you think a man and a woman could truly be just stay as friends?" Soun asked. It was an age old time question as far as he knew but one that perfectly described his concern in regards to the growing situation between his daughters and Saotome Ranma.

Hinako was startled by the vagueness of his question. A million scenarios flashed briefly through her mind, a couple that stood predominantly in her mind for the possible reasons for his question, where that he could possibly asking indirectly to start a friendship/relationship with her or there was another woman in the picture that he's possibly friends with that he wants to pursue a relationship with. She really didn't want to dwell on the question but the question bothered her deeply.

"I-I don't really know," Hinako answered him honestly.

Soun sighed, "It's alright Ninomiya-san, I myself don't know the answer to the question. I was hoping someone did."

Hinako bit her bottom lip out of guilt of not being able to help him, but perhaps if she knew more then she could help him. "Can I ask what had prompted you to ask a question?"

Soun for a while didn't speak as he looked at her, wondering if he could trust the woman before him, especially the woman who taught two of his daughters and Ranma. He decided he owed her at least an explanation. Soun chuckled nervously, still trying to explain to his companion his fears in regards to his daughters.

"You can probably just call it a father's intuition, you see I grow worried about my little girls. They grow up so fast right before my eyes, so fast in fact that I feel that I was hardly even there." he answered sullenly. A slight piercing pain cut through his chest, knowing that he had somehow managed to stumble upon an unspoken truth that he had tried to keep at the back of his mind. Almost immediately he felt the his chest grow heavy from the guilt of not being there emotionally for his daughters. He knew he must have put them through a lot because he also took the passing of his wife quite deeply and fears that he may never recover from the pain and how could he?

Right before his eyes, there was a constant reminder of her. Kimiko. His beloved wife's visage was in all three of their daughters. Her inner peace and serenity, her steadfast and strong will, and last but not the least her empathy and ability to be compassionate about others. He always saw her in his daughters and it always brought such great pain to him. The only sole reason he had not followed her was the fact that their daughters needed him, but that still did not excuse him for his shortcomings.

"I don't see why…" Hinako began but paused when he continued.

"I grow worried that some guy would come and sweep my little girls off of their feet that won't take care of them and make them cry." Soun paused. "It scares me." he replied back truthfully, not bothering to hide his emotions. He had already hurt them with his inability to cope. He didn't want them to get hurt again by anybody else or by each other.

Hinako for her part felt her heart swell even more for Soun.

"I guess, a selfish part of me doesn't want them to grow up you know? I just want them to remain like the innocent, giggly little girls they used to be." he sighed wistfully, if that were to trully happen then he would right the wrongs he had done in the past knowing what he knew now, "I'm sorry Ninomiya-san, I'm rambling." he apologised sheepishly when he realised he was getting a little carried away with his thoughts.

"I understand Tendo-san," Hinako reassured him. She didn't even notice how she had placed her hand comfortably on his thigh as a gesture to comfort him. The moment she did however, made her fluster and was about to remove her hand on his person when Soun grasped her hand on his own.

"Thank you Ninomiya-san, you don't know how much talking to you have eased my mind," Soun sincerely said to her, oblivious to the effects he was giving her. "Can I make a selfish request?" He asked almost boyishly shy not relinquishing his hold upon her hand.

Hinako could only nod in response, afraid her voice would betray her from the amount of emotions she was feeling.

"Would you mind so much to sit by me for a little while?" Soun asked almost pleadingly. He really didn't feel like being alone right now. Not in a place full of fond memories.

"I would love to," Hinako smiled at him while he smiled in gratitude. To Hinako's slight disappointment, Soun had let go of her hand but Hinako was content at simply being by his side as she remained seated with him. They sat there at the park bench and watched the kids in the playground continue to frolic and laugh merrily.

Hinako couldn't help but hope that one day someday, she will be watching her own kids playing in the very same playground with him by her side. She closed her eyes and continued to smile. For now being with him was enough.

* * *

The day for Nabiki seemed to be long and torturous. She felt emotionally drained and she couldn't explain why. She wondered around aimlessly around Nerima thinking about nothing and everything. It occurred to her that it was probably pointless to continue walking around without a particular destination in mind and went home. It was already late in the afternoon when she came home.

When she got home however, it seemed no one was around. It seemed that her father and her uncle had gone towards the town as well, probably spying on Ranma and Akane's date while she assumed Kasumi had gone off and headed off at Dr Tofu's. Nabiki hoped that no one was severely hurt or that the good doctor didn't have many patients when her sister dropped by.

She opted to change and decided to lounge around for a while but after a few moments of channel surfing on the TV and finding out that there was absolutely nothing there to watch, she decided to retire to her room to take a quick nap.

She was half-way up the stairs when Ranma had entered rather boisterously in the house.

"Stupid tomboy," Ranma grumbled under his breath. "Stupid uncute tomboy!" he continued as he made his way through the Tendo home.

"I take it that the movie was a bust?" Nabiki couldn't help but remark, slightly startling the pigtailed boy from his grumbling.

"Nabiki? Where's everybody?" Ranma asked, finally aware that the house was unusually quiet.

"Out," Nabiki answered him as though it was the most obvious answer in the world. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Fine, the movie was fine. Want to eat?" Ranma asked as he made his way to the kitchen, not waiting for her answer.

Nabiki not really having much else to do decided to follow Ranma to the kitchen. When she got there though, she found Ranma already preparing snacks for himself. She wasn't sure if he prepared her one as well since Ranma eats a lot.

Hearing Nabiki enter the kitchen, he tossed her a packet of potato chips while he held a bag of chocolate chip cookies. "Drink?" he asked her as he rummaged through the fridge for sodas.

Nabiki merely nodded her head as Ranma got two cans of soda from the fridge then led them towards the kitchen table. Nabiki took a seat across from him while Ranma opened his drink to take a drink.

"So how was the movies?" Nabiki once again asked as she opened her bag of potato chips but eyed Ranma's bag of cookies as well.

Ranma seemed to have noticed for he offered her the bag of cookies in which Nabiki happily took a cookie out but offered her bag as well.

Ranma not really noticing Nabiki's sudden generosity ignored this and happily took out a couple of chips and munched on them as he explained to Nabiki about his day at the movies.

"We watched Shrek 3" Ranma grumbled which made Nabiki giggle.

"Are you for real?" She asked dubiously.

"I hope I was! Akane and her friends chose the movie, I wanted to watch Pirates of the Carribean 3!" Ranma continued to grumble.

"So why didn't you?" Nabiki prodded.

"Because Dai and Hiroshi was dragged in the theatre by Yuka and Sayuri before we could get the tickets." Ranma explained.

"So how was it?" Nabiki continued to question him.

"It was alright I guess, but it lacked action." Ranma answered. "I heard Pirates of the Caribbean had a lot of fight scenes and stunts."

Nabiki agreed. "That and Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom." She sighed dreamily.

"I don't really care about the tax collector dude or the flower boy I just wanted to see that movie," Ranma pointed out, also displaying his limited understanding of the English language.

Nabiki's lips twitched as she tried not to giggle but did agree with Ranma. "Me too, I heard the movie got a lot of great reviews and this movie has a lot of special effects."

"Really? I never knew you liked this type of movies," Ranma replied back amazed at how lively Nabiki looked as she spoke about the movie. He had always assumed Nabiki would be into more of the Sci-Fi and conspiracy theory genre rather than action and fantasy.

"You mean action and swash-buckling adventure?" Nabiki smiled. "Goes to show how much you know about me Saotome." she teased him.

"You can say that," Ranma said sheepishly, "I can't believe that underneath that tough exterior you show, inside your just a hopeless romantic."

"I'm a girl Saotome in case you have forgotten, and I'm not a hopeless romantic." Nabiki pointed out to him. "It just so happens that the movie happens to have the two hunkiest guys I fancy,"

"I know that but it's still a bit unexpected you know?" Ranma replied back as he could sense a small trace of annoyance from her. "Especially the other dude, I saw the posters and that guy you girls seems to be crazy about looked like he could use a bath and a shave,"

"It's part of his role, Saotome." Nabiki sighed exasperatedly. "If Johnny Depp was clean shaven and properly clothed then he wouldn't fit the role of a pirate,"

"Yeah I guess," Ranma relented since he really didn't know anything about the American actor or anything else to say for that matter.

An uncomfortable silence then fell on them, suddenly making them aware that there were only the two of them alone and unsupervised in the house. They could hear the slight breeze that drifted through the open windows, the monotone stacato ticking of the kitchen clock and the birds chirping, announcing that the day seem to now end. Ranma not really comfortable with the silence decided to break it.

"I really wished I could have seen that movie," he sighed dejectedly once again.

Nabiki watched Ranma as she took a sip of her soda. They were alone in the house with nothing to do with each other as company, and while she was giddy being alone with him because of her newly discovered feelings for her companion, she still felt uncomfortable around him. She felt restless just being with him now. She didn't know what prompted her to say her next words but she deduced it as having such a mundane and unfulfilling day. "Let's go,"

"Huh?" asked a puzzled and befundled looking Ranma.

"I said let's go, just let me get changed and we'll go see the movie!" She replied back cheerfuly as she got up from her seat.

"Are you serious?" Ranma asked, not sure what prompted Nabiki to become rather spontaneous.

"Why not? It looks like the others won't be back for a while and there's really nothing else to do around the house but lounge around, so why not?"

"If you say so, but Nabiki I don't got any money with me,"

"That's fine, I'll treat you," she smiled at him, "I'll just put it in your tab." she said playfully as she watched Ranma groan.

"Fine, but hurry up or we'll miss the previews." Ranma gave in.

Almost an hour later after Ranma and Nabiki both headed back to the cinema to watch Pirates of the Caribbean 3, an unsuspecting visitor wandered near the Tendo residence.

"Where am I Now?!" The lost boy shouted to the heavens. "Ranma, this is all your fault!" he cursed his eternal rival.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cinema ticket booth, one Ranma Saotome sneezed.

"You ok?" Nabiki asked as she presented Ranma his ticket.

"Yeah I'm fine, must be one of my many rivals cursing some sinister plot for me a suppose," he sighed before turning his attention to the snack bar. "Can we?"

"Fine, but remember Saotome that you owe me so nothing too big or too expensive," Nabiki warned.

"Geeze Nabs I know already." he sighed in exasperation once again as he grabbed her hand and led her to the snack bar.

"Nabs?" Nabiki questioned him with one eyebrow raised.

Ranma didn't reply since he didn't have any explanation. He was getting used to Nabiki now and it was only natural for him to give her some sort of nickname, and while he was still a bit uncomfortable being around her, he's reservations towards her was slowly fading. Besides, after all the things that had happened between them these couple of weeks, there was bound to be some changes in how tehy deal with each other.

Nabiki on the other hand, suppressed the urge to blush as she noticed that Ranma still held her hand as he ordered a jumbo size popcorn and drink as well as a bag of candy. He only relinquished her hand when they had received their purchase.

Armed with snacks the two youths then entered the cinema watch and enjoy the movie.

* * *

**_Back at the Tendo Dojo,_**

Soun waited patiently for his middle daughter to arrive home, hoping against hope that nothing bad had fallen on to his little girl. Akane had rang earlier, claiming that she was sleeping over Sayuri's place tonight and will be coming home the next day. Kasumi was long finished with her household chores and was now keeping him company while his best friend Genma had retired to bed early having had some sake earlier at dinner.

Soun didn't like the whole situation at all. Apparently sometime during the afternoon after Ranma and Akane had finished watching a movie with their friends, Ranma and Akane had yet again had another disagreement that made the boy separate from them and left elsewhere and Akane had not heard from him since then.

Soun feared that perhaps always forcing his youngest daughter and Ranma was putting a lot of tension between the two and maybe pushing them away in the process but Genma had assured him that everything will eventually fix itself since Ranma genuinely cares for Akane but Soun still felt unsure.

Kasumi could tell her father was deeply troubled and to tell the truth she did too. She couldn't help but grow concern over the subtle changes that were happening within their household and she didn't know how to fix it without coming out as a meddler.

Finally, what seemed like forever to Soun, the object of his concern entered the Tendo home but she was not alone.

Nabiki entered the house happily giggling and enigmatically talking to Ranma when she entered the house. Immediately she felt a heavy air of tension filled the air.

"Where have you been Nabiki?" Soun asked in his most authoritative voice. One that Nabiki had not heard for a long time.

"I was out in the movies with…" but before Nabiki could explain, her father had cut her off.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Soun found his voice slightly getting louder, almost angrier.

"Look Mr Tendo, I can explain," Ranma found himself interrupting. He had never actually seen Mr Tendo like this before.

"Father," Kasumi interjected as she placed a hand upon her father's shoulder. She noted that her father was unusually tensed and knew that her father was trying to reign in his anger.

"Ranma I appreciate your concern but I need to speak to Nabiki alone." Soun eyed Nabiki. "Come with me." he instructed his daughter as he made his way towards her bedroom expecting her to follow without another word.

Nabiki for her part, looked rather shaken. She tried to look at Kasumi, searching her sister's eyes for any indication as to why her father seemed to be so upset. Receiving nothing but a look of sympathy from her older sister, Nabiki decided to just follow her father and see if she could find out what could have possibly made him so upset with her.

Ranma was about to follow, worried about Nabiki but Kasumi seized his right arm, effectively stopping him.

"She'll be fine Ranma-kun," Kasumi assured him. "They just need to talk."

"But Kasumi," Ranma tried to reason to her, to tell her that Nabiki hasn't done anything wrong, but she simply shook her head.

Kasumi instead led him to sit down. "Ranma-kun may I ask you something?" Kasumi asked him tentatively.

"Uh sure I guess?" Ranma replied back rather distractedly, his eyes kept drifting up at the ceiling towards Nabiki's room hoping that Nabiki wasn't into too much trouble.

Kasumi noticed Ranma's restlessness which urged her to continue. "Ranma-kun?" she tried again to gain his attention to focus on her next words carefully. Once she was sure that Ranma now has her full attention she decided to proceed to question him about what has been troubling her for weeks now.

"Yeah?" Ranma said, still not sure why everyone was acting weird and why did Kasumi looked so bothered. He noticed her hands were fidgetting on her lap as though she was struggling to get the correct words to speak to him.

"Do you have feelings for my sister Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked as she searched his surprised blue eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ranma panicked. None of this made sense to him.

"Do you like Nabiki, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi continued to question him, as she searched his eyes for any signs that may betray him.

"Of course I like Nabiki! Just like you and Aka…" but he never got to finished as Kasumi simply once again shook her head negatively.

"I think you know exactly what I'm asking you Ranma-kun." Kasumi replied back to him, effectively cutting off any reasoning or excuses that Ranma may have been thinking about.

Ranma was speechless as he contemplated Kasumi's words and his own feelings. Did he really like Nabiki?

Taking advantage of Ranma's silence Kasumi continued. "If you really do have feelings for Nabiki could you do something for her?" she asked as her heart constricted painfully in her chest. "If you really do care for her I ask you humbly to do this,"

Ranma looked into Kasumi's eyes. Wondering what was causing the normally serene and peaceful girl so much distress. "What is it Kasumi? I'll do anything if it will ease your worries."

Kasumi felt a pang of guilt as Ranma spoke those words but even though it pained Kasumi, even though she knew her heart constricted as though razor sharp barb wires slowly tightened around her chest, she still managed to say the words that she knew will drive the boy before her, that she treated like her own brother away.

"Stay away from her." she managed to voiced out rather shakily but with so much conviction that she can muster.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Finally updated! Did you readers liked it? Never fear for the next chapter is currently on it's way. I just love it when inspiration hits, only problem is to write it coherently. Thank you for everyone that waited ever so patiently for me to update. I know I haven't been updating for a while and I sincerely apologise. There has been a lot of issues that I have to deal with the past couple of months as well as my study commitments needed to be addressed. In other words, I'm really horrible when it comes to time management. Sighs.

Thank you for everyone who continued to support and review this story and I will try and write the chapter as fast as I can.

Please check out my profile since I normally post there what I have been up to as of late.

Again I hope you liked this latest chapter and please leave me a review of what you think. Thank you.

**Ja Ne**


	14. Regrets and Fatherly Advice

_**Disclaimer:**_

The characters in this story aren't mine, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I do not own any of the characters and gains no profit from writing this story…

So again please don't sue! I already have enough problems managing bill payments…..

I do not intend on making any profit from making this story but only a writer writing about one of her favourite character, namely Nabiki.

_Italics_ means thoughts and memories

**Bold** means sign

* * *

xxxxxxxx

* * *

"Do you have feelings for my sister Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked as she searched his surprised blue eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ranma panicked. None of this made sense to him.

"Do you like Nabiki, Ranma-kun?" Kasumi continued to question him, as she searched his eyes for any signs that may betray him.

"Of course I like Nabiki! Just like you and Aka…" but he never got to finished as Kasumi simply once again shook her head negatively.

"I think you know exactly what I'm asking you Ranma-kun." Kasumi replied back to him, effectively cutting off any reasoning or excuses that Ranma may have been thinking about.

Ranma was speechless as he contemplated Kasumi's words and his own feelings. Did he really like Nabiki?

Taking advantage of Ranma's silence Kasumi continued. "If you really do have feelings for Nabiki could you do something for her?" she asked as her heart constricted painfully in her chest. "If you really do care for her I ask you humbly to do this,"

Ranma looked into Kasumi's eyes. Wondering what was causing the normally serene and peaceful girl so much distress. "What is it Kasumi? I'll do anything if it will ease your worries."

Kasumi felt a pang of guilt as Ranma spoke those words but even though it pained Kasumi, even though she knew her heart constricted as though razor sharp barb wires slowly tightened around her chest, she still managed to say the words that she knew will drive the boy before her, that she treated like her own brother away.

"Stay away from her." she managed to voiced out rather shakily but with so much conviction that she can muster.

* * *

"What? I don't understand…" Ranma immediately replied back, shock and surprise showed on his face as he shot up from his seat. "What do you mean stay away from her?!" he found his voice slowly rising.

"Please Ranma-kun," Kasumi pleaded as she took his hands into her own to try and calm him down. "It's both for your own good."

"But?" he tried to protest.

"Please, I beg of you." Kasumi continued to plead as she slowly found herself in tears.

"Kasumi, I-I," Ranma struggled to reign in the emotions that ran rampant within him. Anger, resentment, confusion, betrayal and many more emotions assailed him. He felt Kasumi hold on to his hands as though he was her lifeline and it tore him apart to see the gentlest person he knew was reduced to tears. He could see the huge amount of pain in her soft brown eyes, her shoulders were slumped as though something heavy weighed on her shoulders.

She was begging him. Begging him to stay away from Nabiki.

He saw her broke down and cry and Ranma found himself engulfing the eldest Tendo into a warm embrace. It hurt him to see her suffering like this but at the same time the pain in his heart escalated and twisted by her mere request. He found himself muttering words he didn't mean. Words that he knew will sooth her but at the same time, cut through him like a sharp blade.

"Don't cry Kasumi, please don't cry. I'll… I'll do as you say… so please stop," Ranma managed to whisper to her, even though his gut felt heavy and there seemed to be a large lump forming in his throat every time he said those words.

But hearing him adhere to her request only made Kasumi feel worst as she continued to cry. She knew she had hurt him, both him and Nabiki by such a request but she knew that more people will be hurt if this continued. She never noticed that a lone tear escaped Ranma's eyes as he continued to acknowledge her request in order to calm her down.

* * *

**In Nabiki's room,**

Nabiki followed her father obediently as she stared nervously at her father's muscular back. It had been so long since she had seen her father this angry before and for the life of her she had no idea what brought about such anger.

She felt like a little girl once again, afraid of her father's ire, afraid that she had disappointed or failed him in some way. She knew she should have been indifferent to his anger. After all, with all the trouble she had gotten into over the years, she had learned to shrug off her father's ire but this time it felt different.

Her father never lifted a hand on any of them, no matter how much trouble they got themselves into. He only gave them lectures that left them feeling guilty, regretful and at the very least, shameful for their actions.

She watched her father warily as he paced around in her room back and forth. She closed the door carefully and just managed to hear the audible click as the door closed.

"Daddy, I think you should sit down," she reasoned to her clearly agitated father. Whatever got her father riled up had to be really big if he's trying to suppress his emotions to this extreme.

"Perhaps you are right," he replied back surprised that his voice sounded strained and tired. He took in a couple of more deep breaths to calm himself before taking a seat at her bed. He looked up at his teenage daughter surprised at how really grown up Nabiki looked with her faded jeans and a simple tank top.

Again regret filled his whole being at once again he was physically reminded that he had little to nothing to do in bringing his daughters up. They had basically raised themselves and each other, adapting to their ever changing environment and at the same time, took care of him when he was rendered almost useless from being too preoccupied living in past memories, rather than moving on with his life.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Nabiki asked in concern, not bothering to make any smart-aleck comment she normally used to when talking to her father.

"Would you sit beside me Nabiki?" Soun tiredly requested as he patted the space beside him by the bed. He watched as his daughter tentatively approached him, still a bit skittish from nervousness.

Nabiki sat beside her father still wondering what was wrong. She waited patiently for him to answer or at least ask questions to give her clues as to why her father was so upset with her. She can't fathom any reason for her father to be angry. She hadn't been misbehaving at school and certainly haven't been fuelling any rumours to upset the Nerima Wrecking Crew (NWC). She was left completely in the dark.

"Where were you today daughter?" her father questioned her, using a tone that brook no argument and to give him the answers he needed.

"I told you daddy, I went out today." Nabiki tiredly replied, wondering why her father had grown suddenly concerned about her whereabouts.

"Were you with… Ranma?" Soun asked once again, this time he said the boy's name with so much conviction.

Nabiki sighed heavily. She was getting around to explaining to her father that she was indeed with the boy in question but her father made it sound so scandalous. She knew for a fact that her father knew she was with Ranma simply because they arrived home together so what were the 20 questions for?

"I see," Soun replied back sombrely as though she had just confirmed his worst fears. "Nabiki you know I love you and your sisters right?"

Nabiki blinked rather comically at the sudden turn the conversation was heading. "Of course daddy," she replied still unsure where her father wanted to take their conversation.

"Then you do know that I will do everything in my power to see that you are all happy right?" Soun continued.

"Wether we want to or not," Nabiki couldn't help but quip. "I know daddy, I know,"

Nabiki's little commentary made Soun smile a little, out of all his daughters Nabiki had always had such an incorrigible personality. To Nabiki's surprise, her father held her hand firmly within his. "Then you should also know that what I'm about to do is for your own good,"

"Daddy?" Nabiki asked rather nervously. For some reason her heart began to pound loudly in her ears, something about her father's actions was giving her bad vibes.

"Stay away from Ranma, Nabiki," She heard her father say in an almost pleading tone. His request seemed to echo with her mind, almost enough to make her hyperventilate.

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked in confusion as she felt her heart constrict.

Soun sighed as he tried to avoid his daughter's eyes but he knew he had to look at her, to make her understand. "Nabiki, please don't take this as it is, I know that you have grown fond of the boy over the last couple of… days," he tried to explain without being judgemental or let on that he had a feeling that she had been closer to the boy the couple of past weeks. "But what I want you to understand is that there are consequences to your actions,"

"But daddy, me and Ranma are just friends," Nabiki tried to reason, even though her affection was slowly growing as each time they spent together but that doesn't mean she will try and pursue a relationship with him.

"I know Nabiki, and I'm not putting any wrong ideas in your friendship with him. In fact, I am happy that you and Ranma seems to be getting along now," Soun tried to explain, Nabiki was about to protest when he cut her off, "But your growing friendship with the boy is causing a lot of rift between him and Akane."

"Ranma and Akane always fought even before that," Nabiki once again pointed out. Her chest constricting every time her father pointed out that even being friends with Ranma was wrong.

"Yes, indeed they do but did you ever wonder that they take longer to reconcile than they used to? I'm not saying its your fault but have you ever thought how his other would be pursuers would think about your friendship with him?" Soun continued, ignoring how the light in his daughter's eyes was slowly fading. It hurts him that it had to be this way. That he was the reason why that shine in his daughter's eyes was slowly dimming because of him but he knew he must protect her and Akane.

Nabiki stood up abruptly, snatching her hand away from her father's. Her emotions were starting to get out of control. "So, I'm not even allowed to be friends with Ranma is that it daddy?" she said in a tone that sounded like a sneer but her father's voice remained neutral, almost cold.

"Is that what you're really after Nabiki? Friendship?" Soun looked directly looking into her eyes, questioning her motives. "Because if it truly was friendship then I will support you, you know that,"

Nabiki took a step back. How did her father know? Her hand clutched her chest, as the pain in her intensified.

"It's not just friendship is it?' Soun sighed melancholically, his eyes left hers and was now staring at his lap before once again sought to look into hers once more. "You're slowly falling for him,"

Tears, Nabiki didn't know that were brimming in her eyes began to fall. A silent answer to her father's question.

Soun stood up and wrapped his arms around his daughter in a warm embrace but Nabiki remained unresponsive.

"Do you understand why I'm doing this?" he murmured into her hair before holding her at arms length and search her pain filled eyes. "Akane, your sister is in love with him. She may not voice it but I know you know that already."

Nabiki's silent tears continued to fall. She knew Akane cared for Ranma. But not once in her mind did she thought about hurting her sister. "But I would never…" she tried to protest, but her voice sounded weak. Sounded so small.

"I know, I know you won't hurt your sister but in a way you're already hurting both Akane and yourself if you continue to be with Ranma this way." Soun answered as he led her to sit back on the bed. "You may not be aware of this but suppose that you spend time with the boy. As you spend time with him, your affection will only continue to grow. This will leave you blind sighted to anything else, either that or you will grow resentful when your affection is not returned." Soun continued to explain trying to make his middle daughter understand that he wasn't doing this merely for the sake of Akane but for hers as well.

"But daddy," her heart didn't want her to stop her protests, even though her chest was growing heavy.

"You are a smart and beautiful Nabiki, there are a lot of guys out there that are more deserving of your affection." Soun cooed to her, "But not Ranma. You are a smart girl and I know you will understand where I'm coming from."

Soun held his middle daughter tightly against him as she began to suppress her sobs. "Believe me Nabiki, this is hurting me as well." he continued to hold her as few tears also began to run down his eyes as the emotions he tried to keep at bay began to flow. "_More than you'll ever know_,"

----------

Soun had come down the stairs looking worst for wear, too tired to wonder what had happened to the rest of the household when he and Nabiki had a heart to heart talk. Until now, Soun's chest was still aching. He could almost feel his trembling daughter in his arms from earlier. He held her until she had cried herself to sleep, in which he then tucked her in.

The house itself was deathly quiet. Soun didn't know if he preferred the house to stay that way. He was too exhausted and just wanted to erase the vision of his daughter in tears from his mind. He made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water to drink but thought better of it and just made his way to his room. He began to head to where he usually kept his secret stash of sake and began to open the bottle. It was going to be a long night and he preferred to not remember any of it the next day. He didn't want to dwell on his negative feelings and emotions and just wanted to pass out into a dreamless sleep.

Almost too soon, the bottle was more than half empty and it's desired effect began to affect him.

"Kimiko," he whispered softly through his drunken haze, "Am I doing the right thing?" he asked no one but himself hoping that in doing so, his troubled mind will ease.

------------

**Meanwhile,**

Ranma couldn't sleep as he tossed and turned next to his deeply slumbering father. He was deeply bothered by the sudden turned of events and Kasumi's difficult request.

"Why?" he kept asking himself softly. Why should he stay away from Nabiki? Nabiki who had become closer to him and had been a great support to him. "Why?"

His own words of promise, began to drift back into his mind. He promised to stay away from Nabiki and he always kept his word but why did his chest felt heavy? What really happened within a couple of measly hours while he was in the movies with Nabiki?

"I gave her my word," Ranma whispered softly to himself, as though trying to convince himself to keep his promise even though he had began to sit up and checked on his father to make sure he was indeed still asleep.

He found himself closing his eyes as he focused on his hearing. Listening to his surroundings, trying to determine if everyone else in the house were already slumbering. With nothing but the sound of crickets and the slight breeze that rustled through the trees, Ranma made his way out of their bedroom window towards another room.

----------

Nabiki woke up from the familiar gentle rapping against her window and knew who it was at once. In her troubled sleep, she had wished to see him and now it seemed she had gotten her wish. She was by the window, remnants of troubled sleep seem to vanish as she opened the window for him. She waited almost impatiently as he stepped into her bedroom before throwing herself against him. Seeking his warm comfort.

Ranma almost stumbled back when Nabiki threw herself against him. Automatically his arms wrapped her in a warm and comforting embrace. His chest muffled what he knew were heart melting sobs coming from the woman he held. Ranma held her, his breathing almost ragged.

"_I should have came earlier_," his mind reprimanded him. What ever had transpired earlier clearly distressed Nabiki.

They stood there, holding each other. It seemed like it was forever until finally Nabiki had once again gained control of her emotions and her sobs began to subside. Ranma sensing Nabiki was already exhausted, gently picked her up and laid her down the bed but Nabiki didn't seem like she was ready to let him go and didn't release her hold on him. So Ranma stayed silently by her side. The two had yet to exchange any words between them and just relished the time to hold and comfort each other.

Deep in Ranma's mind he knew he should talk to Nabiki. He knew he had to explain to her that he was to stay away from her. He had given his word to Kasumi and yet he couldn't say those words. Worried that once he had said what would be his goodbye to her, then he wouldn't be able to be able to seek her out anymore. It would mean that he was to remove his presence from her right away and at this very moment he just couldn't do it.

Nabiki on the other hand tried to process her father's words. She didn't want to loose the man that held her so comfortingly. She didn't want to give him up even though her whole life had been thrown out of balance simply because she had realised she cared for him. She did admit to herself that while her life seemed to be imbalanced since she had realised her feelings, she found that she didn't mind all the changes that have occurred. It gave her grief, yes but it also gave her comfort that she needed.

"Ranma?" She asked almost tentatively as she bit her lower lip.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing," Nabiki found herself saying as she snuggled closer to him. She knew she will owe him an explanation about what her father had asked her but at the moment she didn't feel like talking to him about it. It would only ruin their quiet moment together. If this was to be the last time she was to be with him like this then so be it, but she won't be the one to ruin this moment.

"I've been thinking," Ranma whispered as he broke the silence between them.

"That's a first," Nabiki couldn't help but playfully quip.

"Haha, very funny Nabs," he retorted back sarcastically.

"I thought so too," Nabiki replied back "And don't call me Nabs,"

Ranma just gave her a wide grin that clearly indicated that he didn't listen to her and will continue to call her by that nickname but grew sombre when he recalled the subject he wanted to ask her. Seeing him frown however only reminded Nabiki of her earlier conversation with her father so before Ranma could speak, Nabiki had pressed her finger against his lips to silence him.

"What ever it is you are about to tell me, I know it's bad," Nabiki sighed warily, as she tried to search his eyes and found that his eyes told her the truth as the briefest flash of sadness passed through them. "Can you just hold me tonight?" she asked in an almost pleading voice.

Ranma knew this was probably the last time he may hold her like this and complied. He knew at dawn, things will change and wether he wanted to or not, he was bound to his words.

He held her against him comfortably until he felt her gentle breathing become even from sleep. Almost painfully Ranma untangled himself from the sleeping middle Tendo, and tucked her into the bed. With one fleeting glance, he brushed away a couple of strands of her hair that obstructed his view of her slumbering face.

With a heavy heart, he kissed her forehead. An action that even though made him fluster from his daring resolve, also made his heart ache because in his own way he was also saying his goodbye to her. He silently slipped out of her window and returned to his room, unaware that a lone tear escaped Nabiki's closed eyes.

* * *

The next day was an unusually silent affair at the Tendo residence. Kasumi had prepared a wonderful breakfast for everyone but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she greeted everyone at the table. Kasumi had let Nabiki sleep in a little later than normal, not only because it was the weekend but she had a feeling that after the talk she had with their father, she might need some extra space right now.

Kasumi couldn't help but let her gaze wonder to Ranma who tried to look occupied with his meal and guarding it against his gluttonous father. Kasumi knew she have overstepped her boundaries and had meddled into Ranma's affairs but deep within her heart she knew she just had to. Ranma was too oblivious to his actions about where his affections laid. It was bad enough that there were nice women who chased after him but for two of her beloved sisters to get involved was just too much. She wouldn't let both of her sisters get hurt when she knew it could be easily prevented. It's better to hurt them now rather than later when the pain would have been much too strong for everyone involved.

"Easy indeed," she murmured rather dubiously to herself. What had happened last night was far from easy. She still felt emotionally drained and every time she looked at the pigtailed martial artist, she couldn't help but feel her heart sink at the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes trying to push the dreadful feelings away, after all, if she felt that way just by looking at Ranma she can only imagine what type of emotion she will feel when she faces Nabiki whom she knew would seek her to find answers once she realises that Ranma's avoiding her.

"Is there something wrong Kasumi?" Soun asked his eldest daughter as he peered over his newspaper, who didn't look too well either.

Kasumi shook her head and smiled at her father, "Nothing father, nothing at all." she tried to reassure him as he once again turned his attention to the newspaper he was reading. She sighed in relief only to feel someone's eyes upon her person. Her gaze met Ranma's soulful eyes who once again resumed his attention to the food he was eating. At that very moment Kasumi wanted to cry from the loneliness she felt from his eyes and the guilt, knowing that she was the one to do that to him.

With such tumult of emotions and guilt, she excused herself to the kitchen. Once she had reached her safe haven, she couldn't help but let the tears she tried to hold back fall from her eyes as she cried silently from the guilt of her actions.

----------

If the start of the morning was hard, the day didn't get better as it progress. Akane had returned late afternoon and was unaware of the unspoken melancholy which seemed to have fallen in her home. She didn't even realised that Nabiki had spent the majority of the day in her room and just brushed it off that her sister was having a bad day.

Kasumi looked distracted but Akane also brushed it off knowing that if there was something wrong, her sister would talk to her about it. But the person that bothered her the most was her fiance, Ranma. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts and seemed out of it. Every time she tried to make conversation with him, he seemed almost too lost in his own thoughts to converse with her properly and give her his undivided attention. She thought about talking to him about it but pushed the urge aside.

Besides, the jerk seemed like was ignoring her. That was the perception he was giving her. He barely spoke to her and he seems to keep looking at the direction of Nabiki's room.

"Fine then, be a jerk Ranma," she muttered to herself as she left her fiancé at the dojo until a sudden realisation made her fume. From her fiance's actions it seems like he was guilty at something and the looks he's been giving to her older sister's bedroom made her put everything together. Ranma had done something to upset her older sister Nabiki, she just knew it. That is until she caught sight of her eldest sister Kasumi giving Ranma a sympathetic look as she entered the house. Was it Akane or did Kasumi had trouble making eye contact with Ranma?

"Just what did happen while I was away?" Akane asked no one but herself but was surprised when her uncle Genma walked passed her in his cursed form and shrugged non-committantly, answering her rhetorical question.

----------

Nabiki had stayed locked in her room for the majority of the day, only coming out to perform her basic activities such as eating, grabbing something to drink, taking a shower, etc. She didn't linger or spoke to anybody else in the house, not when her thoughts were preoccupied with the events the night before. She just wanted to be left alone by herself for a little while.

After she had fallen asleep the night before, she wasn't surprised that Ranma had left her side. Probably during the early hours of the morning. Nabiki guessed she should really get used to that but the thought made her dwell on her father's words.

"_As you spend time with him, your affection will only continue to grow. This will leave you blind sighted to anything else, either that or you will grow resentful when your affection is not returned." _

There was some brutal truth in her father's words. The fact that she found herself missing his presence when she woke up confused her greatly, as well as brought great sadness to her.

"And I'm not even with him," she sighed forlornly. She was acting like some love struck teenager straight out from those sappy romance books and mangas she's been reading. She buried her head in her hands wondering how things have gotten so complicated so fast.

"It was only suppose to be a simple crush," she told herself, yet as time passed by it started growing. "There's no way in hell I'm falling in love with him! am I?" she asked herself, which made her shiver in fear. Love? How can she fall in love with him? He was far from the ideal man she had pictured herself to be with. Sure he had his gorgeous looks, great physique, kind, funny…

"OH HELL!" she cursed, more to herself than anyone as her mind began to mentally tally all his positive characteristics.

Nabiki, for another time in her life found herself unsure of herself. She once again found herself in deep water and had no idea how to get herself away from it.

A gentle knock upon her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Nabiki? It's Akane, can I talk to you?" she heard Akane's voice of concern from the other side of her bedroom door.

"_This is just great_," Nabiki's mind sarcastically told her, "_the very person I least wanted to speak to_."

"I'm coming in," Akane warned and without waiting for Nabiki's permission, she entered her room and closed the door.

"_Bloody hell_,"

----------

Akane made herself at home and immediately sat beside her sister. She ignored Nabiki's displeased blatant look at her audacity of inviting herself in without her permission. Akane merely rolled her eyes as a response to her older sibling, after all, she was curious what had happened the day before while she was away and Nabiki was the person to go to for such information. Everybody knew that.

"What's up with you?" Akane asked.

"Nothing is up Akane," Nabiki sighed rather irritably, wanting to terminate the conversation as abruptly as she can and be left alone.

"Could have fooled me. What happened yesterday? Everybody's acting weird," Akane continued, ignoring the hints that her older sister didn't feel like talking right now.

"Nothing," Nabiki deadpanned.

Akane huffed in irritation as she crossed her arms against her chest. "I know something happened,"

"If you knew something happened then why are you asking me when I already said nothing happened?" Nabiki tried to control her tone of voice. She was on the verge at snapping at Akane and probably direct her anger towards her.

Akane sighed as she finally let got of the subject seeing as Nabiki was being stubborn. When Nabiki was like this, it's impossible to move her. She still felt uncomfortable about how cold the house seems to be since yesterday and it seemed it affected Nabiki too. Akane knew she can't stand the house like this and she doubts her sisters could too.

"Nabiki, do you want to go out shopping with me?" Akane asked suddenly completely surprising her and breaking the silence between them.

"What?" Nabiki replied back rather incredulously.

"Come on Nabiki, It seems like you need to get out of the house, maybe going out will clear out whatever's upsetting you. We can even ask Kasumi and make it as a sister thing," Akane suggested as she smiled serenely at her older sister.

When Akane saw the hesitation in her normally stoic sister, she decided to urge her until she relented. "Come on oneechan, how long has it been since me, you and Kasumi had a time to ourselves?" she urged, pleading to her and using her puppy dog eyes on her.

Nabiki looked at Akane and found herself smiling. Her youngest sister had a knack at cheering her up and she had to admit, Akane can be adorable and sweet when the mood suited her. Maybe she was right, getting out of the house might be what she needed to clear her depressing thoughts.

"Why not?" She found herself giving a smirk at her sister as Akane happily hopped off her bed.

"That's great! I'll tell Kasumi now and tell dad! Get ready and we'll go in 10mins!" Akane excitedly as she rushed out of her room to seek Kasumi and gain their father's permission.

As Nabiki watched her sister's departing back, she couldn't help but feel slightly better from her sister's suggestion and found herself getting ready and looking forward to go out with her siblings.

----------

The Tendo sisters found themselves walking around the neighbourhood, sharing and exchanging stories of their childhood experiences and memories. They even managed to go visit their mother's grave site and offered her flowers and their prayers.

The walk home seemed to have lifted Nabiki and Kasumi's feelings a great deal, as Akane continued to ramble about her stories and from time to time earned her a couple of teasing remarks from her older sisters.

"This is great don't you think?" Akane couldn't help but remark as she walked along with her sisters. "We should do this more often!"

"I agree," Kasumi smiled serenely while Nabiki merely nodded.

"Next time, we'll drag dad too!" Akane enthusiastically replied, "We can make it as a family thing!" Akane couldn't help but add.

Upon their way home, they happened to walk pass the old playground where they used to play.

It looked so small now compared to their younger days when everything looked so big and wonderful.

Nabiki looked at her sisters rather mischievously as she looked at the swings. Her sisters met her gaze and all shared the same look of glee. Then began to run towards it. "I'll race yah!" She called out as she found herself and sisters heading towards the swings.

The Tendo sisters relieved their childhood days as they played in the playground. Ignoring how old they were and simply enjoyed each other's company. From the corner of her eyes, Nabiki couldn't help but smile as she watched Akane swing herself higher and higher from the swings as she tried to compete with her.

Nabiki smiled a honest smile. Her sister had no idea how much she meant to her and made a mental note to herself that she will not be the one to ruin her sister's happiness or the one to hurt her. She ignored a slight pang of pain in her chest as she came to a decision. She looked from Akane to Kasumi and found that her sisters are all she really need. She may not tell them everything but they mean a lot to her. Her family meant a lot to her and she will not loose her family.

"As long as they are happy, I'll be happy," Nabiki found herself whispering to herself. It was enough to soothe the pain she had in her chest.

Kasumi on the other hand watched her two sisters' play merrily and couldn't help but pray that she had made the right decision to intervene.

Their laughter could be heard all around the grounds, and if everybody cared to listen well enough, there seemed to be an echo of giggling girls that resonated at the park as the three sisters played with each other and laughed merrily. Putting their troubles away.

----------

**At the Tendo Residence,**

Soun couldn't help but smile as the sound of his little girls' laughter seemed to drift through the wind, reaching his ears and making his heart swell. His little girls were happy and he prayed that it would stay that way.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hope you liked my latest update.

Thank you to all that reviewed and continues to support my writing. It really is greatly appreciated.

To **SithKnight-Galen** - about your enquiry, never fear for the next couple of chapters holds the mystery revolving around the mystery initials on the cherry blossom tree and Tatewaki Kuno and Nabiki's past so be sure to stay tuned.

I must warn readers now that the next couple of chapters are going to get more angsty as I come closer to wrapping this story up. I'll take this moment to once again thank everyone who had continually supported this story and had made this story one of my best stories in Ranma fanfiction.

So upon saying that...

Is this the end for Ranma and Nabiki?

Is their relationship to end before it even had a chance to begin?

How am I suppose to go on with this story? Is this truly it?

What plans do I have in store for them?

Tomorrow is always a new day and a new day can either mean a great start or a great down fall.

Please stay tune as I try my hardest to write the next chapter.

Again please review and let me know what you think.

**Ja Ne**


End file.
